


「all佐」Endless Rain 十年篇

by pikapika07



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 99,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapika07/pseuds/pikapika07
Summary: 中心博佐，佐良佐。佐良娜性转。心洁身不洁，抱歉。
Relationships: all佐 - Relationship, 博佐
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

01  
和煦日光透过火影楼弧形落地窗，照映在杂乱办公桌上，鸣人脸埋在沓沓文件，精疲力竭。  
“请振作起来，鸣人”  
鹿丸叹气。  
“这些文件全部要在今天看完，晚些时候还有木叶电视台的采访，雷门公司新列车剪彩活动也拜托了。”  
“饶了我吧，鹿丸”  
鸣人抬起头，眯着眼睛，黑着眼圈，控诉长久疲劳的工作。  
“帮我想想办法，今天实在是不想出门。”  
“我明白你工作疲惫。”  
鹿丸一叠文件压在桌面上,调转方向，滑向鸣人。  
“电视台那边我帮你想办法延后，剪彩的话我来找卡卡西先生代替你，不过这些文件必须先看看，是在熊之国侦查暗部传来的消息，存在异常。”  
鸣人听见熊之国三个字，一机灵，疲惫尽扫。  
——那里是佐助此行的目的地。  
解开赤色锁扣，将卷轴摊开，垂头阅读，随着阅读深入，眉头锁紧。  
“需要采取些措施吗？”  
鹿丸作为参谋，早先阅读过卷轴内容。  
“放任的话，说不定会变得麻烦起来。”  
“你去找佐井来，马上。”  
鸣人权衡，冷静命令。  
“是要通知佐助？”  
鹿丸注视着鸣人，因为卷轴上的内容而变得表情冷峻，一旦是涉及到佐助的事情，鸣人常常是这副模样。  
表面上看上去凤平浪将，实际上内心相当的焦躁不安，作为鸣人发小和战友，鹿丸比别人更清楚这一点。  
他甚至有时候会产生某种想法，如果从一开始佐助或者宇智波一族就不存在，是不是就会省去很多麻烦，甚至根本不会产生麻烦，不过这种想法只在脑海中停留片刻，就被理智所驱逐，他嘲笑自己，难道是因为老了，所以才开始想那些有的没的。  
——宇智波一族，包括宇智波佐助的存在是既定的事实，不存在假定的可能性。  
铛铛铛  
急促扣门声，门外的人没有等待允许，径直走进来，是春野樱。  
一看到又来个麻烦家伙，鹿丸头疼。  
“小樱~”  
鸣人一见到小樱，讨好般灿烂笑脸。  
“你把我叫到这里来做什么？”  
小樱日常般凶巴巴叉着腰，对眼前七代目颐指气使：  
“我的工作也是很忙的。”  
“是是。”  
鸣人飞快点头，从座位上站起来，绕过办公桌，来到春野樱面前。  
“我实在是走不开，才差人把你叫“请”来。”  
春野不满，鸣人紧忙追加。  
“大不了送你珍藏的一乐新品的拉面代金券”  
“磨磨唧唧，有什么话快说，至于拉面，你还是自己留着吃吧。”  
春野樱哼了一声，盘起手臂。  
“那就算了。”  
鸣人抓抓金灿灿的后脑勺，  
“早晨来上班的时候，我碰到志乃，听他说佐良请了长病假，有点不安，所以想问问你，佐良的话还好吗，小樱是最厉害的医疗忍者，佐良是生了很重的病，连你都没有办法吗，佐助不在村子里，我有照顾他的责任。”  
“是这件事情啊。”  
小樱双臂垂在身侧，气焰和缓，叹气道：  
“那是我随口编的理由。”  
鸣人诧异，睁大眼睛，小樱瞥了一眼鹿丸，幽幽的说：  
“佐良不在村子里。”  
“什么？”  
鸣人惊讶，比起叛逃村子这种对秩序的破坏，他有更在意的事情。  
“离开村子的话会很危险。”  
“这也是没办法的事情。”  
小樱无奈摇头，  
“那孩子和佐助性格很像，决定的事情，根本没办法更改，嘛，这一点，你也差不多。”  
“那他离开村子是为了。”  
鸣人垂下目光，灿烂笑容下浮起沉重和悲伤，喃喃吐出纠葛半生的沉甸甸的名字：  
“佐助。”  
“嗯，那孩子留下这样的纸条。”  
小樱从口袋取出折叠方正纸条，展开，递给鸣人，鸣人接过纸条，上面工整的写了一句话。  
——妈妈，我追爸爸去了，勿念，爱你的佐良。  
鸣人捏皱纸条，百感交集。  
他忽然发现自己竟有些羡慕，抛下一切洒脱去追求想要的东西，曾经的自己，不也层般这般自由自在。  
风顺着走廊，从门缝中吹进来，桌上沓沓文件随风翻动，发出哗啦啦悦耳的轻响。  
“鸣人，你打算怎么处理？”鹿丸严肃点额问。  
他明白涉及到宇智波佐助的事情，鸣人就不能够冷静处理，而此时佐良再次打破木叶赖以维系存在的规则，天平两侧，一侧是感情，一侧是规则，明白鸣人面临的两难选择，但保持清醒的参谋鹿丸不得不尽早抛出问题。  
鸣人将纸条深深揣到黄色夹克衫口袋，不容反驳口吻命令道。  
“佐良作为交换生，到沙忍村忍者学校进修，事实就是这个样子。”  
他转头面向鹿丸，表情稍微缓和：  
“鹿丸，手续就交给你，拜托了，砂忍村那边我会去我爱罗联系。”  
小樱拍拍鸣人的手臂，表示感谢，转身离开办公室。  
“好吧，虽然麻烦，但交给我。”  
鹿丸默默叹气，本该作为规则的捍卫者的七代目，一再打破规则，甚至为了维护那个人的儿子，联合其他忍村来编织谎言，这种改变是好还是坏，聪明如同鹿丸，也搞不明白了。  
不过，反正鸣人不按常理出牌，最后都获得成功，既然选择信任和支持他，那也只能往前走。  
鹿丸转身准备离开，鸣人从背面叫住，疑惑转头，鸣人咬着嘴唇，似乎在天人交战，终于喃喃说。  
“还有博人那一份。”  
……  
博人也离开村子了吗？一股寒意自脊背被穿行而过。

与干燥的木叶相反，熊之国是临海国家，海运产业蓬勃发展，佐助和博人来到的涡隐村又是航运枢纽，往来客商在这里停泊和货物贸易。  
博人和佐助刚走出雷车的车站，博人就瞪大眼睛发出惊呼，  
“哇~和木叶村完全不一样，这就是大城市吗？”  
雷车车站位于繁华商业街对面，电子显示屏上年轻偶像倾计推销的产品，商业街商店毕节排列，玻璃橱窗内摆放着精致礼品。  
面前是多方向的路口，白色斑马线上行人杂沓。  
“我要去给向日葵选礼物。”  
博人兴致勃勃地向前冲去，却被佐助抓住后衣领：  
“是你故意丢掉的吧，行李。”  
“当然不是。”  
博人冷冷目光刺在落在后脑勺，他慌忙解释。  
“我一直跟在你后面的，这你知道的。丢掉包裹什么的，根本没有时间，一定是被小偷走了，可恶！”  
虽然我确实想那么做，博人心里嘀咕。  
“……”  
佐助松开手，率先踏上斑马线，留给博人疏离的背影，博人追了上去。  
“师傅，我们去哪？”  
“你说呢？”  
“吃东西？旅店？”  
“没有，钱包丢了。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“……，跟我来。”

“哇~~~”  
博人从见到金碧辉煌的店门持续到现在，始终处在持续震惊中，下颌长时间张口几乎僵住，他用衣袖抹抹嘴角口水，眼睛闪闪发亮的注视人群簇拥中的佐助。  
“是实在太厉害了，简直是神迹，小哥，你叫什么名字。”  
赌徒们从三面团团环住佐助，各种吹捧夸赞，佐助没有理会，平静站在赌桌前，对面男子，按在墨绿色赌桌上的手背突出青筋，冷汗涔涔，男子咬牙，全部筹码推上前去。  
“开大，压全部！”  
“小。”  
佐助冷冷吐字，全部筹码推到另一侧，优雅的动作恰如某种魔力暗示，赌徒毫不犹豫追着加上筹码。  
……荷官翻开色蛊。  
“哇欧~~”  
此起彼伏喝彩和口哨声。  
“小哥，不留下做荷官吗？”  
赌场主盛情邀请，佐助沉默。  
“师傅，你好厉害。”  
博人挤过人群，凑到佐助旁边，探过脑袋，兴致勃勃地说。  
“谁让你过来的？”  
佐助收齐兑换好的金币，抬脚踢在博人屁股上。  
“走了。”  
“哦。”  
博人捂着屁股，开心追上去。  
“没想到师傅还会赌博，而且这么厉害。”  
博人掂量着沉甸甸钱袋。  
“行李丢失了，不得不这样。”  
佐助皱眉，对这种赌徒聚集的享乐场所，本能厌烦。  
“师傅，是用瞳术出千的吗？”  
博人明白佐助是天才忍者，但是像赌博这种概率事件，如果不靠出千，就算命运女士眷顾，也没可能百猜百中。  
算出千吗？  
佐助稍微想想，忍者本能可以察觉极其细微变化，骰子的每一面重量并不相同，通过摇动摇骰子撞击蛊发出声响，很容易推测骰子停止的数值。  
如果说这样也算出千的话，那么……  
“大概算，不过不是用瞳术而已。”佐助淡淡道。  
博人把钱袋别在腰间，稍微想想，说。  
“也是，如果眼睛突然变红的话，对面的人也会觉得很奇怪，马上就会被轰出赌场。”  
佐助递过去你怎么会有这么笨蛋想法的无奈眼神。

天色渐晚，博人和佐助正寻找落脚处，经人打听，穿过几条街，有在营业的旅店。  
佐助最初打算是在赚到钱之后，给博人买上返程列车车票，将他遣回木叶，但中途耽误时间，从赌场出来时，天色已晚，只能先找个歇脚地，待明天早晨再送他去车站。  
两人抄近路，走进小巷，据说穿过这里再走不远，就可以到达旅店。  
小巷无人无灯，黑漆漆，博人踢到破旧纸箱子上，听到里面流浪汉呻吟声，吓了一跳.  
喵，一只猫黑从这箱子上跃起，上了屋顶。  
“到我后面。”  
佐助停住脚，横臂将博人挡在身后，博人困惑，在黑暗盯着佐助侧脸。  
“看来是被发现了，还不赖。”  
沙砾般粗雅声音从头顶上方响起，朦胧人影准确落在两人面前。  
从轮廓上看，体型如半大孩子，但是嗓音却如成年。  
“谁？”佐助冷问。  
“拿人钱财，替人消灾，忍者杀手，音。”  
音口气狂妄。  
“在熊之国赌场里赚了钱就想走人，你们这种外乡人，未免太天真。”  
“喂，你这是抢劫。”  
博人不满，推开佐助手臂，正准备冲上去，却又被佐助一把拽住。  
“雇佣者给了你多少钱？”  
佐助木然问。  
“怎么？”音邪笑，讥讽。  
“我们杀手也是有职业道德，别想收买。”  
博人难以理解佐助竟然一本正经的和冒出来的杀手在谈判。  
“师傅，你和他理论什么，像这种恶人，应该狠狠揍上几拳。”  
说完，挥起拳头冲过去，这一次佐助并没有阻挡。  
“多重影分身术。”  
博人半空施展分身术，巷道本来不宽敞，影分身在前后上三个方向将音包围，分身皆挥起拳头，汇聚形成沉重冲力，砸向音的位置。  
轰的一声，巨响过后，地面上砸出坑洞，却未见音的身影。  
——移动速度很快。  
博人刚浮现出念头，头顶黑影一闪，冲力重重落在头顶，由于本体受到沉重攻击，影分身噗噗消失，只剩下两个，皆是瞪着眼睛，诧异望着受伤本体。  
——有在影分身当中分辨本体能力。  
佐助立在一侧，静静观察。  
“会奇怪，为什么我能够洞察到本体吧？”  
音洞察心思，意味不明的说：  
“因为我掌控着声音。”  
声音吗，佐助印象中在哪里听到过这种回答，但是年代太久，竟也回忆不起来。  
音放肆的态度，激发起博人战斗热情，持续分裂，分身从多方向练练丢出手里见，剑身上银白千鸟噼啪作响。  
“小孩子的把戏。”  
音快速的朝空档闪躲，讥笑。  
“白白浪费查克拉。”  
手里剑如预料般叮叮撞在一起，然而忽的却出现意想不到变化，互相撞击，改变手里剑飞行轨迹，组合在一起，径直朝着音所躲避的方向的上空击去。  
“兜圈子的小把戏。”  
音单手结印，念念有词，手指间琛出蛛网般细丝，衣袖一甩，细丝紧紧缠绕手里剑，指尖一提，手里剑短暂的顿在空中，纷纷掉落。  
趁音专注操控细线，博人悄然来到背后，翻身，挥腿重击音的脊背。剩余影分身纷纷支援，拳击腿技头捶，进行累计攻击。  
“螺旋丸！”  
分身纷纷后跳，将音所落的位置让出空档，博人从天而降，淡蓝色查克拉光团在手心急速旋转。  
螺旋丸即将击中音胸膛的前一刹那，博人进攻戛然而止，随即，猛的甩了出去，撞装在墙壁上。  
音起身，淡定拍拍外衣上的泥土，缠绕在指尖的细线在月光下，闪耀银白光芒，窄窄的银光，延伸博人脚腕，博人挣扎想站起来。  
音将丝线提到胸前，嘲笑道：。  
“小鬼，我劝你最好别动，不然我一不小心切断你的脚腕，变成残疾，那就不好了。”  
“我的弦可是比刀刃还要锋利的。”  
博人不甘心暗暗咬牙，一直站在一旁的佐助往前一步，皱眉，呵斥：  
“够了。”  
话音未落，手臂一扬，细长明亮千鸟光柱从掌心挥出，细线断成两截。  
音指尖一抖，收回丝线，面向佐助：  
“你倒是有两下子，我一向对猎物名字不感兴趣。但你今天让我破例，你的名字是？”  
佐助没理他，淡淡朝博人命令。  
“过来。”  
“师傅，刚才只是失误，你相信我，我才不会输给这个家伙。”  
博人被战斗热情尚未消散，没有让局给佐助的打算。  
“过来！”  
佐助含着怒意，博人一哆嗦。  
“……”  
博人悻悻的退到佐助身边。  
佐助短暂合眸再睁开，月光下，红莲旋转。  
“天照。”  
黑色业火拔地而起。  
！  
音颤抖着后退。  
“你是……宇智波佐助……”  
佐助提起博人领口，懒得多看音一眼，消失在夜幕。

黑色火焰将巷道杂物烧精光，流浪汉尖捂着屁股，尖叫着扎进夜色。  
音软这家脚，回过神。  
适才在忍者巅峰的男人面前口出狂言，脊背恐惧变得汗津津。  
吞吞口水，庆幸死里逃生，刚走出几步，有人影突然挡住去路。  
他以为宇智波佐助又折回来，心里惊得一缩，定定神，察觉两人立影不同，这才松了口气。  
“你们要做什么？”音警惕问。  
“我们要做什么？”  
大筒木甜笑着回应：  
“其实我也挺想知道的。”  
“……”  
漫不经心的态度，音更加戒备，他暗中提起细线，以防突如其来攻击。  
“谁来命令你杀害宇智波佐助的。”  
佐良双手随意插在夹克口袋，冷眼问。  
音一哆嗦，面前青年似乎随口一问，但朦胧缠绕身侧的紫色查克拉，压迫感倒塌山峰，迎面扑来，音有种青年想要剁烂自己喂狗的恐怖感。  
“我，我不知道他是宇，宇智波佐助。”  
音想哭，后悔。  
“他是暗杀界的老大，脑子进水，才，才会刻意去暗杀他。”  
“……”  
佐良默然，大筒木开心笑笑 ：  
“其实他说的也有点道理，虽然你家老爷子处处招人嫌，想要他命的海了去，但真的会去做，敢做的倒真不多。”  
“你不就是其中的一个。”  
佐良狠狠瞪了大筒木一眼。  
“别这么说，我们现在是挚友，一条绳上的蚂蚱，为了完成我们的目标，势必要好好相处。”  
大筒木暧昧勾住佐良肩膀，朝他耳廓情色的吹热气。  
“滚开！”  
佐良蹙眉，低吼：  
“你别恶心了挚友这个词。”  
大筒木呵呵一笑，舌尖放肆舔舔佐良的耳垂。  
“不打先跑，这不符合你家老爷子一贯潇洒作风，看上去你的计划很成功，你家老子的状态相当不好，所以你有时间跟这种小鼹鼠逗闷子，不如趁机好好去“安抚安抚”他“伤痕累累”又“精疲力竭”的白嫩的身子，别又像上次一样，被什么人解捷足先登了。”  
说完，又朝佐良耳廓暧昧吹气。  
“滚开，你这变态！”  
佐良皱眉，一把推开，紧紧肩上披风。  
论变态，我可不如你，小子。  
大筒木似笑非笑，注视着急速远去佐良背影，眼睛弯出弧线，他明白他的话起到相当的作用。  
佐良表面详装冷酷，实际急不可耐了吧。  
——急着去强奸，不，迷奸他的亲生父去了。  
真有意思~  
不止被迫雌伏于人下，施暴者还是亲生儿子，极度羞耻和背德产生的罪恶感，对于将自尊顶在头顶的宇智波佐助，怕是比千刀万剐还要难受百万倍。  
大筒木很兴奋，只是想想，指尖都在微微颤抖，抑制不住没形象狂笑起来。  
音在原地哆嗦，被突如其来狂笑，吓了一跳。  
既然这两个人与宇智波佐助有关，想来是实力不差的忍者，一定要多加……  
念头还没完全形成，大筒木转身，狭长金瞳，似是蛰伏在黑暗蟒蛇眼睛，尚未散尽笑意下面森冷杀意烟雾般一层层涌现。  
“你小子好像听见太多了。”  
胸膛贯穿，肋骨碎裂的戛响。  
***

博人被佐助扯着夜色疾行，待得到空隙方才抽出手臂。  
“师傅。”  
博人努力脱离收脚步，立在一间倾斜着屋脊上，脚底踩在瓦片上，不甘心抱怨。  
“对方可是杀手，我们应该打败他，然后将他扭送到警卫部去，这样什么都不管只是跑掉的话，不是在放任这种行为吗？”  
佐助在稍远处停下脚，背对着博人，风吹动黑色斗篷微微鼓动。  
“我们来这里是为了执行任务。而不是旅游观光，本地治安不是我们该处理的问题。”  
“可是……”  
博人虽然觉得有道理，但难得的战斗的机会被错过，心里边还是想埋汰，于是他跳到佐助面前，正准备再絮叨，但抬眼后，愣住了。  
“师，师傅，你的眼睛在流血……”  
“……”  
佐助背过身，又将背影留给博人，抬手擦拭。  
“没事，不用在意。”  
“怎么可能不在意。”  
博人捉住佐助，佐助转头，困惑，被擦拭干净的眼眶，红色又一次涌出，浮着冷光的脸脸上划出森然血痕。  
博人心一颤，握紧拳头，深深自责，他恨不得狠狠的抽上刚才的自己几个巴掌，完全没有注意到佐助师傅状态，就说出不负责任的话。  
“阻止一整列发疯的雷车，就算是师傅，也不是件轻而易举的事情。”  
博人咬住下嘴。  
“抱歉。”  
“……”  
佐助手按上博人松软头顶。  
“稍微休息一下就可以恢复。”  
然而余音未消，按在头顶上的手掌，然收紧，博人紧张抬眼，佐助脸紧绷着显得极为紧张，细长手指紧捂住口鼻像是竭力在压抑。  
“佐助师傅，你还好吗？”  
博人试探性询问。  
询问声被不断鼓动血流声掩盖，与森林那个夜晚相同的冲动与渴望，再一次尝试强行支配佐助的意识。  
因为有过现实体验，这一次的冲击比以往更加清晰剧烈，佐助清楚自己在渴望什么，如火焰般热情的查克拉，将叫嚣的空虚身体填满，感受着澎湃热流顺着经络在周身游走的畅快满足感。  
——鸣人。  
只是稍微回想沸腾着橙色查克拉的金色身影，那日的感受从心底溢上来，强烈渴望感几乎要将理智尽数吞噬。  
感觉到有人在死命摇晃肩膀，佐助的眼前出与记忆重合的稚气的脸。  
“师傅，师傅，佐助。”  
见佐助忽然间跪倒在屋脊上，陷入意识不清的状态，博人以为他是中了什么奇怪的幻术，在尝试所有解术无效后，只能通过摇肩膀最原始方式，试图使他清醒过来，所幸佐助空洞双眼浮现出亮点。  
博人发现佐助脸颊酡红，在用一种奇怪眼神凝视他，该怎么形容呢？  
鸣人偷藏在床下的男男亲热天堂上，描绘过相似的眼神。  
——因为渴望而热烈的目光。  
博人热了脸，动作放缓。  
佐助意识越发越模糊，夜色褪成白茫茫一片，只剩下金灿灿的短发和记忆力稚气但意气风发的脸。  
熟悉的查克拉气息，仿佛是摆在饿鬼面前的甜点，散发着魔鬼般甜蜜诱人香气。  
“咔嚓”  
意识断裂的轻响，佐助将博人按倒在错列青瓦间，博人后脑结实瓦片上，但没有疼痛，全部的注意力都在眼前，这个和他胸膛紧紧贴合的男人身上。  
博人从来没有这样近距离的观察过佐助，即使是这样近的距离，师傅皮肤还是光洁细腻，睫毛也很长。  
真漂亮呢，月色下的师傅，像西方传说中的精灵，闪着银色微光。  
博人心脏扑通扑通的跳动，对佐助异状并没有心生恐惧。反而有种奇妙的跃动感。  
……  
淡色薄唇，越来越近，博人包裹在佐助散发出来的熟悉清冷气息中。  
这种感觉太美妙太梦幻，就好像是一再出现在春梦中的模糊情人，走出梦境，潸然而至，和他紧紧的贴合在一起。  
博人下腹一热。  
忽然压在身上的重量骤失，博人听到一声轻微呻吟，赶忙坐了起来，努力藏起怅然若失。  
“佐助，你在做什么！”  
博人焦急脱口而出，连尊称都省去，佐助握着黑色手里见，右腿潺潺涌出鲜血。  
难道是在用疼痛来换取意识的清醒，为什么要这样伤害自己？  
博人急着冲过去，却被佐助猛烈推开，一趔趄，差点从屋脊滑下去。  
博人稳住脚，焦急的又要冲过来，却发现眼前出现时空裂隙。  
佐助用轮回眼打开时空之门。  
“师傅！”  
博人扑过去，却只抓到一片虚无……  
他茫然环顾四周，除了茫茫黑夜，再无人影。  
……  
风过，梦醒，无痕。  
***

空间缝隙在森林深处张开，佐助意识混沌状态，查克拉本就所剩无几，能打开时空之门已是拼尽全力，所以位移距离并不远。  
佐助从空间裂隙中跌跌撞撞走出来，勉强又奔出几步，疼痛再也压制不住晕眩感，一头攒进草丛里。  
佐良瞬移，站在佐助身侧，目光复杂的睨视。  
“他就那么重要吗，折磨自己也愿不伤害他。”  
佐良蹲下来，用手掌轻轻爱抚柔顺水亮黑发。  
“比我还要重要吗？”  
他默默在原地蹲了一阵，自嘲般叹气，从口袋中去掏出黑色眼罩，丝绸材质，触感冰凉光滑。  
“父亲，你的眼睛太麻烦。”  
佐良喃喃低语，手指粗暴插入佐助濡湿黑发中，强迫向上扬头，套上眼罩。  
“而且现在还不是让你知道的时候。”  
“我们就再假装一段时间陌生人吧。”  
佐良明白混沌的佐助根本注意听不进任何言语，所以他贴近耳后，放肆的说。  
“不过你早晚都是要知道的，不过那时候你就已经彻底的属于我了，我“深爱的”父亲大人。”  
获得无意识呻吟声回应后，佐良满足笑笑。  
夜还长，不急。  
长时间强迫仰头，佐助为了顺畅呼吸下意识半张着双唇，粘稠唾液从唇角流出，长出延伸至雪白前颈的透明水痕。  
晶亮口水滴滴嗒嗒落在草叶上，分外淫靡。  
“很想要吧？……”  
佐良压在佐助身上，单手将双臂剪在头顶，捏住下颌，俯身，舌尖舔弄淡唇边淫靡唾液，故意低声说着淫言秽语。  
佐助被舔弄得很痒，想要转向另一侧躲避，却受于禁锢，动弹不得。  
佐助精疲力竭，但对查克拉的渴望没有衰退，反而愈加强烈的，血液循环持续加速，心脏如疯掉马达般剧烈跳动，胸膛起起伏伏。  
佐良将这种动作视为盛情邀请，但并没有猴急上垒，反而是松开下颌，反手从腰间抽出匕首，刀尖一滑，顷刻间手腕浮出血痕，虽然没有伤及到动脉血管，但由于兴奋状态比以往更快速涌出来。  
“嘛，还是先稍微满足一下你吧。”  
佐良冷冷笑笑，将手臂横至佐助面部上方，血汇聚成一粒粒圆滴，啪嗒啪嗒落在薄唇上，晕开，鲜红唇瓣点缀在雪白皮肤上，宛如雪地红梅，凭生出动人妖娆，夺目艳丽到激发出折枝蹂躏的残酷冲动。  
佐助遮于眼罩下瞳孔，倏然放大，心脏震颤，温和触感和猩锈味道，很刺激，但不知为何，却如同春雨，湿润龟裂心房，朝向五脏六腑奔腾着输送旺盛的生命力量！  
“喜欢吗？……”  
佐助紧绷身体稍微松弛，佐良像被赠送蜜糖的幼童，萌生出纯粹开心感。  
“别着急，还有……”  
佐助腰肢压在草坪上微微蠕动，无意识的透露出内心渴望，佐良笑着将整条手臂送到唇边。  
毫无迟疑就被尖牙狠狠咬住，被属于人类的牙齿生生地咬出血液，这当然不是一种良好感受，但佐良却没有不舒适，查克拉倘入到深爱的人体内与之交融，就像是在对方身体上打上自己的符号，占有欲强烈满足。  
佐良兴奋的心脏敲击频率越来越快，越来越响，仿佛魔鬼站在背后疯狂敲击着催促的鼓点。  
“……唔……”  
在佐良移开手臂之后，佐助发出不满意的鼻音。  
“还想要吗？”  
佐良恶劣的将手按在佐助平滑又肌理分明的下腹上，指尖淫祟的描摹肌肉的轮廓。  
“那没办法了，看在我亲爱的父亲大人太过于“饥渴”的份上，我可以换其他更健康又便捷的方式“给你”……”  
佐良将佐助深蓝色的丝绸衬衫从长裤中抽出，手指灵巧的滑入衬衫下，指尖沿着肌理线一路上探到胸口处停下来，食指略尖锐的指甲恶意刮蹭淡红的乳首。  
“嗯……”  
激烈电流刺激从前胸沿着神经线，直窜上天灵盖，又冲向四肢百骸，佐助绷紧脚背，脚趾向勾在青翠草叶间。  
这么敏感吗？  
佐良察觉佐助被本能支配的舒爽，短暂疑惑后面涛涛愤怒巨浪般拍在头顶，拍的他头昏眼花。  
若非真如大筒木所言，佐助有过男人的经验，甚至还驾轻就熟，对方是谁？……  
大蛇丸，宇智波鼬……甚至那是明晃刺目的木叶七代目！  
佐良阴鸷，忽的粗暴起来，他松开钳制住佐助，双手捏住衬衣领口，轻易的撕开衬衫，崩溃的塑料纽扣滚进草丛里，消失不见。  
瘦削但蕴藏无尽奔放力量感的躯体，赤条条横陈在墨绿色草甸上，沐浴在月色下，长身呈现展现姿态，宛如战惊的人类进献给恶魔的诱人祭品，在黑暗里似有似无散着微光。  
——月色真美……  
佐良埋头，报复性用牙齿啃咬敏感乳首，敏感部位遭受恶意拨弄，佐助脸颊一侧，极痛苦的呻吟。  
“……唔……”  
手臂无处安放，死死环住佐良结实后背，紧张手指抓皱衬衫，指甲深深掐入麦色皮肤中，佐良后背很快浮出倒倒红色抓痕。  
被爽到了吗……  
佐良当然希望爱抚得到正向反馈，但当佐助如所愿的被扯入性欲漩涡，又忽的陷入到他在别人面前也做出过如此反应的重重疑虑。  
满与不满，双重强烈情感旋转着融合，佐良将强烈的自我厌恶感，转移成愤怒，并投射在宇智波佐助的身上……  
如果他能够懂得洁身自好，我又怎么会陷入绝望的精神困境呢。  
萌生激烈想法，犹如情人般温柔的爱抚，逐渐转化为施虐狂身体拷问。  
父亲，为什么你不能老老实实，为什么你偏要婉转于不同男人之间，你知道当我听到流言蜚语，心口有多痛吗，你知道你从不回家，回到木叶一头扎进火影楼，村民向我投来嘲讽目光时，我有多么无地自容吗。  
佐良用牙齿残暴地蹂躏着佐助的乳首，陷入狂乱妄想。  
别人人前认你是威风凛凛的暗影，以为他们真的是这样想的吗，你以为……不……其实你是知道他们怎么想，是你不在乎，宇智波一族狂妄风格吗，也许是我只继承一半宇智波的原因，没有你那么看得开，那么洒脱。  
当我听到别人讨论说你Tm是追着七代目求操的贱货，我胸口疼的都Tm要死了！  
我想不明白，七代目那么让你恋恋不舍，你们那挡子事全忍界都知道，就差没印在历史课本上正大光明宣传。  
他是一直追着你，但他不爱你，他爱你的话不会和日向千金结婚，他不是傻子，日向一族也不是傻子，全忍界都不是傻子，日向是木叶名门，是走向火影巅峰重要一步，就Tm你傻的要命，不不不，你其实也不傻，你不是站在忍者巅峰吗……  
旋涡鸣人是怎么看的，怎么想的，怎么做的，你一清二楚！  
只是用手遮住眼睛，为了他引以为傲的写轮眼都要遮住吗……  
佐良残暴撕咬着佐助大腿内侧软肉，佐助不断发出嘶嘶痛苦呻吟，一层又一层的冷汗涌出，濡湿黑发汇聚下来的水滴落进草丛深处。  
你不在意别人闲谈碎语，你是肆意宇智波，但你这么牛逼的话就Tm不要结婚！不要生孩子！  
你在村外逍遥的时候，知道妈妈和我在村里有多尴尬，全木叶的人，不，全忍界的人都当你是，不，或许你真是七代目情妇，就像饲喂用来逗弄解闷的猫，宇智波末裔，血统够纯够高贵！配得上鼎鼎大名四战英雄七代目垂怜！  
村民在背后议论妈妈，说她老公没死却可怜兮兮像寡妇，还要忍耐老公和上司办公室偷情！而我大概就是，您宇智波先生，随随便便不小心搞出来的肮脏产物，多半是本该被射在墙上，谁知道怎么就站在这里。  
七代目根本就不在意你，什么暗影，什么并肩巅峰，不过是颈套，绳子拎在他手里，他无聊时拽拽绳子，你就心急火燎地奔回火影楼，干嘛去了，明眼人谁不明白……  
他们嘴上不说，但觉得你特别！特别！贱！七代目当年没选你，你还上赶着破坏别人家庭，心甘情愿当小三！！！  
而妈妈是七代目小三的妻子，我是七代目小三的儿子……  
这种想好像还挺有趣……  
佐良想着想着，笑起来，但眼角却在流泪。  
七代目到底有什么在吸引你。  
你就那么喜欢他吗……  
佐良越想越偏执，佐助因为吃痛而从唇边泄露出来的破碎呻吟，在他的耳朵里都变成欢愉邀请，沾上汗水湿漉漉黑色碎发，嘴脸口水的痕迹，全部都是淫荡放纵的证据。  
嫉妒如天照黑焰，一旦燃烧，不焚尽一切，不会熄灭。  
佐良冷脸，粗暴将佐助双腿分的更加，手掌粗鲁隔着光滑的平角裤揉捏分身。  
佐助不断颤抖，垂在佐良两侧细长双腿，下意识加紧，却碍于躯体阻挡，只能扣紧佐良腰间，无力抖动。  
“看来就算是父亲，被抓住这里，也会露出这般无能为力的可爱模样。”  
佐良心情稍微好些，邪笑：  
“我来照顾照顾你的宝贝吧。”  
褪下底裤，分身软塌塌露出来。  
“真可爱。”  
佐良托起疲软分身，眼神童趣，观察一阵，评述：  
“长度还说得过去，就是没有我的粗。”  
紧着轻重缓急开始揉捏起来，稍微有一些粗糙的拇指指腹，反复打圈，眼瞅着分身一点点立起来，佐良生出成就感。  
于是他俯身，埋头胯间，含住它。  
“……啊………”  
浪涌快感将残存思维尽数淹没，佐助夹在佐良腰间双腿越收越紧，压在草甸间脊背前弓，头后仰，扬起弧线流畅的下颌，指尖在草地勾出泥土痕迹。  
这么爽吗，难道是很久没泻过了……  
佐助极少回家。哪怕回家也不过匆匆来匆匆就走，而且如果是冷淡父亲的话，怕是自渎这种行为也会很少。  
自慰……  
佐良微妙心一动。  
一想到佐助仰靠在面前，红的脸颊，湿着眼睛，主动分开双腿，套弄分身表演自慰，佐良吞吞口水，紧绷下体热度惊人。  
佐良有信心到达那一步，但任重道远，当下紧抓机会认真办事才最重要。  
他将过分幻想从脑海中甩出去，专心用湿润口腔内壁，服侍分身。  
“……嗯……”  
调高尾音余韵散去，佐助弓起脊背软回草甸上，胸膛起伏，身体软的像化成一摊水。  
佐良吞下白液，贪婪舔舔嘴角残存。  
味道还不错，就是速度快了点。  
佐良取笑，将佐助双腿架在肩膀上。  
遮在眼罩下的瞳孔应该因为快乐变得湿漉漉，佐良一瞬间想要揭开眼罩，欣赏滚着情动水色耀石般瞳孔。  
但他没有去做，倒不是惧怕写轮眼，佐助神志不清，没什么反抗能力，  
他想去做能去做，为什么不去做呢？  
因为背德……他亲手设计强奸自己的亲生父亲，他承受不了，面对不了，这一层丝绸眼罩仿佛是某种道德隔膜。  
他戴着眼罩，他可以不当他作为父亲，他只是他爱的人，想要拥有的人，而一旦与那双眼睛对视的话，就算它是空洞失去焦点的，那也会是睨视着的，斥责他的下作和卑劣。  
——他是他的父亲，他是他的儿子，别无选择，无路可逃，无法面对。  
***  
佐良沮丧，但一丁点沮丧，不过是广阔欲望大海中的一条不起眼的逆行沙丁鱼。  
“已经满足你了，接下来该轮到我了。”  
佐良彻底的将佐助的长裤退下来，丢在一边，构筑出神秘阴影的股沟暴露在视野中。  
他抬住佐助双腿，扯开到极限，以便于更清晰的窥视深处的后穴。  
佐良手指微微抖动。  
——终于要到这一步了……  
他吞吞口水，一鼓作气，中指强硬刺穿紧缩褶皱，深深插入到柔软内壁。  
——原来是这种感觉吗……  
手指被紧致富有弹性内壁贪婪吸紧，手指不断侵入，内壁不停蠕动排斥，但这种收缩蠕动感，反而刺激着手指进犯的更深。  
“太紧了，你放松一点。”  
佐良皱眉，拍拍佐助饱满臀部，责备道：  
“一根手指都忍不了，一会怎么忍受我的东西。”  
虽然明白意识佐助混沌状态，不可能听见自己的话，但插入的不畅快感，惹人烦躁，佐助没有听到，更不可能回应，但身体还是像有自主意识般，拼命想要摆脱佐良禁锢，隐秘部位的陌生侵犯，更是剧烈抵触。  
“老实一点！”  
佐良低吼，面对持续反抗，佐良不得不花着力气来按住他，在彻底明白无论如何不能得到身体主人配合后。  
佐良粗鲁的又填进手指，毫无怜惜直接扩张。  
佐助不断的在怀里扭动身体，但他无意识的摩擦，反而令佐良分身愈加坚硬，佐良无奈又愤恨。  
恶魔说话了……  
——干脆就这样插进去吧，反正他早就让碍眼的七代目操透了，这种事情，早就习以为常了吧。  
想到佐助在别人的怀里露出诱惑模样，佐良嫉妒又拔地而起，火焰晃动着，将他的脸映得通红。  
——他自己都不爱惜自己的身体，我又在为谁怜惜呢……  
佐良拉开裤链，坚硬分身弹出来，对准扩充尚不充分后穴，一捅到底。  
！！  
佐助疼的缩起脊背，紧咬着牙，冷汗簌簌从脸侧划过。  
佐良也没觉得舒服，缺乏扩充和润滑的内壁，紧致干涸，分身包裹其中，简直在上刑。  
佐良揪住佐助的黑发，强行的将他按回到草地上。  
“你放松一点，不是老手吗，不是忍界大佬，天才宇智波吗，怎么连乖乖被干都不会，夹这么紧，不止我难受，也会疼死你。”  
佐良分身停在后穴动不了，佐助软在草地上，从一瞬间濒死疼痛感中获得片刻喘息，疼痛感暂缓，呼吸逐渐的平复，身体随之放松。  
佐助紧张肌肉和缓，紧绷着后穴逐渐松弛，佐良感内壁变得柔软，松了口气，尝试性的律动。最开始抽插幅度微小，虽然在每一次进出之后，佐助的身体都会轻颤，但不同于最初的剧烈排斥。  
慢慢的，分身内壁涌出光滑的液体，逐渐湿润，佐良不会自以为是到，认为佐助对他的强奸行为生出反应。  
佐助的分身软趴趴垂在两腿之间……  
血液起到润滑作用，佐良律动顺畅起来，他这时候才体会到真正SEX灭顶的舒爽。跟这个比起来，平日的自慰算不上开胃凉菜。  
“……啊……父亲，你……你太棒了……”  
佐良进进出出，随着幅度增加，全身的触感集中到胯间，不断袭来快感。  
在摩擦中除去索取极致快感外，不断的过连接部位，传送查克拉。  
——查克拉不止可以通过啃咬，还有更为安全便捷的方法，SEX，不过知道这点的人寥寥无几，但恰好佐良是其中一位。  
源源不断的查克拉，透过陌生方式，从奇异部位，流入佐助体内，虽然获取方式潜意识感觉到恐惧，但充盈力量带来的畅快满足感，无比的诱惑。  
随着每一次剧烈冲击，海浪般的力量排山倒海涌进身体。  
不过这种查克拉并不是熟悉的和煦温暖，反而阴冷陌生。  
佐助想要蜷缩起身体，却被外力强迫完全敞开，强烈的不安全感，他不断的剧烈反抗。  
佐良沉醉于快感中，忽视佐助的变化，直到被为巨大力量击中胸口，分身完全从内壁中推了出来。  
在临近高潮的时刻，快感被打断，即使对方是身体主人，是自己最深爱的父亲，佐良也压不住愤怒了。  
佐良上前一步，拽住佐助被蹂躏的凌乱的衣领，将他生生提了起来！  
“啪！”  
佐助的脸侧向一边，雪白皮肤上浮出鲜红长痕。  
“我干你的时候已经顾及情面，很小心了，你不要一再挑衅我！”  
“……”  
濡湿黑发，凌乱盖在眼罩之上，佐助维持着侧脸姿势，一动不动，佐良的心刀割似的猛地一剜。  
艹！  
佐良很想回抽自己十巴掌，皱眉，烦躁的将佐助翻身，拽着头发，脸硬按进草丛里，勾手撑起腰部，形成跪趴伏姿势。  
“这是你自找的！”  
佐良抬起叫嚣不满的分身，猛的插入涌出前列腺液和血丝的后穴。  
！！  
反复残暴冲撞，佐助腿软的不足支撑身体。若非佐良手臂提供支撑，怕是早就被插的趴在地上。  
“……”  
佐助细微的喘息，脊背勾出猎豹般优雅的线条，这位凌驾在巅峰的忍者，除了紧抓蒿草，什么也做不了……  
佐良狠狠的杵着柔软后穴，每一下都试图插到更深处，鲜血涌出，划出的血痕与洁白的大腿根形成鲜明的颜色反差。  
佐良没去注意，焦点在征服眼前的狂妄不羁的躯体。  
“……嗯……”  
佐助痛苦的呻吟声，流入耳孔，恰似吹奏起至上支配力的激昂号角。  
在持续的高速律动后，心理和生理上，同时达到了人生的巅峰的佐良，一射如注。  
液体尽数喷洒在内壁，面无表情退出分身，松开撑在腰间的手，佐助像断线风筝般栽进翠草间。  
佐良眯起眼睛，愉悦欣赏，佐助趴在草地上，脸埋在草地之间，湿漉漉的黑发散乱，上半身衬衫虽然不算整齐，但也总还穿在身上，下半身则光溜溜，一丝不挂。  
在月光下，浑圆饱满臀部流着微光，笔直纤细长腿无力的横在墨绿草甸间，隐隐约约红白相间液体潺潺涌出。  
佐良分身抬头。  
这种机会恐怕短时间都不会再有，所以不如再玩着更刺激，魔鬼怂恿。  
佐良将瘫软的佐助从地上粗鲁的扯起来，佐助濒死般头垂向肩膀，濡湿黑发粘在一起，散落在额前，眉眼间的风情被眼罩残酷遮挡，脸颊酡红，唾液和汗水混合，格外的情热。  
往日清冷的父亲竟也有勾人的热情，佐良很兴奋，手掌撑住佐助后脑，动情的吻了上去。  
佐助将脸扭向一边，错开，佐良不悦，强行摆正，强势的又吻过去。  
滚烫嘴唇负距离贴合，佐良舌头滑进口腔，但邀约持续遭到无声拒绝，佐良愤愤地反复舔食齿贝，佐助舌头缩在最内测，抗拒触碰。  
明明都做过了，明明内内外外的被占有，却还不愿意接吻呢？  
是因为不喜欢自己吗……被深爱的父亲厌恶……  
佐良脆弱的感情受到伤害。  
“如果你不愿意这样使用的话，那我们只好换种方法。”  
佐良脸一冷，粗糙抓住佐助头发，将他硬提了起来，他隔着黑色的丝绸眼罩与他深爱的眼睛对视着，这个世界上只有他们有着相同的眼睛，他们本该是彼此的存在，他应该只看着自己，但佐良讽刺的明白，这双眼睛从未在自己的身上停留过，他在意的只有那对金发父子。  
佐良冷笑，冷不丁撤去手上的力气，佐助腿一软，跌在草地上。  
“自尊心高过天父亲，接下来的事情怕是比死痛苦呢。”  
佐良轻笑，手掌捏住佐助下颌，强迫挺直脊背，屈辱的跪在他面前。  
“他这么用过你吗，你会为了他放弃你宇智波的尊严吗。”  
佐良隐隐的觉得不会，他和佐助很少照面，但他从大筒木那里得到若干佐助的黑事迹，就算对象是七代目，跪在他胯间服侍的事情，宇智波佐助做不出来。  
佐良有点儿开心。  
佐良指指，傲然杵着佐助脸颊分身。  
“他说还想让你再陪它玩一会。”  
他夹住佐助下颌，强迫张口，分身猛戳进去。  
佐助极为抗拒，主动服侍很难，佐良只好抓住佐助头发，强迫他在分身上前前后后。  
口腔的触感和内壁完全不同，更加柔和湿润，律动顺畅，喉管存在，深度上也没有问题，所以要论舒服程度，口交要超过肛交。  
那为什么口交不如肛交普及呢？  
佐良想。  
大概是肛交双方可以获得快感，而口交，支配掠夺式，一方享受，另一方单向奉献。  
就像是现在，持续睨视自己的最强忍者，宇智波佐助，正跪在面前，用寡言双唇，在侍奉自己。  
他的后穴，精液和血液混合物，随着律动撞击不断涌出，顺着腿根潺潺划出粘稠丝线，跪在草地膝盖周围，形成一滩水渍。  
不计入肉体快感，但是心理上的强烈征服感，就足够佐良彻彻底底疯狂！  
不断的增加深度和频率，根本不在乎眼前人能否承受，最后一次深候后，鼓胀到极限分身，一鼓作气，将精华泻满口腔  
佐良松手，理智还没在高潮的余波中恢复，余光瞥见四肢撑在地上的佐助，干呕起来。  
佐良不满。  
我的东西应该好好的吞下去。  
他沉溺于施暴快感，捉住佐助脚腕，想要拽到身前，佐助抓住一株结实蒿草，抗拒暴行。  
佐良又要发怒，瞬移到佐助正面，抓住他的头发，强迫他正视自己，却在佐助抬头的一瞬间，如遭雷击。  
一侧眼罩滑落，露出半颗黑瞳，血液在从眼眶汩汩涌出。  
血泪。  
佐良踉跄后退，脸颊上赤红刺目，他不敢直视。  
宇智波佐助也会落泪吗？  
他的落泪是什么意思呢？  
是脆弱？还是仇恨？  
因何而脆弱？在仇恨谁呢？  
宇智波一族的血泪有特别意义，佐良明明白白，但此时糊涂了。  
这完全超出认知。  
一幕幕残酷暴行倒退着涌上心头。  
他到底是做了些什么？  
他到底想要什么呢？  
这是他想要的吗？  
好像是又好像不是……  
佐助是想要做什么呢？还是只是偶然而已……  
佐良像的忽的被丢到交叉路口，一侧是日光，一侧是阴影。  
哪一边是正确方向？  
一阵凉风掠过了草甸，掀起层层草色涟漪。  
***

“变态小鬼，玩够没有。”  
大筒木身影闪现，转瞬间，佐助的眼罩重又遮好。  
佐良皱眉，敌视，疑虑抛之脑后，戒备的目瞬身佐助身侧，捡起草地的外套，圈起裸身。  
“喂喂，你不用每次都露出同样表情。”  
大筒木无奈苦笑。  
“我对你家老子没有性趣，你不必总这般戒备，我来这里无非是提醒你，玩的差不多就该收手了，虽然你是他儿子，但你没和他交过手，你根本掂量不清他有几斤几两。”  
佐良明白大筒木所说确实，但言语间体现出的与佐助关系不同，刺激到佐良占有欲。  
“是，你确实和他交过手，但我记得你被他削了一条手臂，当时如果不是我，你十之八九就要命丧在他手里了。”  
佐良嘲讽。  
“闭嘴，变态奸爹小鬼。”  
大筒木被戳中痛点，哼了一声。  
“你老子当时占了天时地利，要是换个环境，你早没机会和他在这滚了。”  
他嘟囔了一句，忽的眼睛一亮，邪笑：  
“我确实不能和你家老子比，他这具白嫩的身子，可是打小起就被多少忍界顶尖大佬一对一“调教”过。”  
“你早晚有一天会死在你这张嘴上的！”  
佐良瞪了他一眼，大筒木耸肩。  
“不过我重申，我是来提醒你的。”  
大筒木盘起手臂，正色。  
“现在觉得发作已经有一段时间，你又要给传输不少查克拉，他距离恢复意识不会超过一盏茶的时间，等他清醒过来，知道你把你那的玩意插进过他嘴里，就算你是他儿子，怕也是很难见到明天早上的太阳。”  
佐良背对着他没有回应，足尖点地，一跃消失在森林深处。  
大筒木目送，笑意加深。  
小鬼，我可是真心提醒你，我的确很想见见宇智波佐助知晓被亲生儿子强奸时的表情，但现在还不是时候。  
……  
风过，乌鸦蹄鸣。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
温泉旅店，博人佐助对坐在靠窗边原木色方桌边，窗外翠竹并立，溪水潺潺。  
博人垂眸，心不在焉的用竹筷绞着瓷碗里纳豆，余光不断瞥向对面,  
佐助穿着温泉旅店提供的藏青色和服，文雅吃着面前简单日式早餐，双手端端正正扶着青瓷碗，小口嘬饮蛋花味增。  
博人疑云重重，又不便讯问，兀自脑海浮出前夜幕幕场景。

佐助自屋脊忽然空间移动后，博人急躁四处寻找，只是涡隐村范围甚广，要从茫茫人海中找到某个特定人，无异于海捞针，不过他还算机灵，打听到附近有雇佣忍者集散地，用腰间一袋金币雇佣了一个感知型忍者。  
所幸佐助查克拉极为独特，又还所幸这位忍者不是混江湖的诈骗犯，虽然耗时稍微长，他总算在涡隐村外森林溪边，找到正仰面躺在草甸上空洞盯着暗淡天空的宇智波佐助。  
博人落到佐助身侧，见他正眨动眼睛，细密睫毛蝶翼般抖动，这才松口气，安下心来。  
“师傅，你真是吓了我一跳。”  
博人甜笑，手无意按在佐助肩膀上，却触到森冷潮湿，狐疑着上下下打量，佐助赤脚，外衣长裤透着湿水暗色，像是不慎滑进溪里，又匆促的被谁从溪水里捞出来。  
问题是，宇智波佐助不可能不慎滑进水里，更不可能被谁捞出来，忍者没谁有着种本事。  
博人这才回过味，佐助在乌漆抹黑深夜，独身仰在溪边，本身就足够诡异。  
“师傅，你还好吧。”  
博人小心翼翼的问。“穿着湿衣服吹夜风会感冒的。”  
博人贴心解下斗篷，想要裹住佐助湿身，以便稍微暖和，没料佐助扬手拍到一边，手背疼痛触感微乎其微，但博人心头一痛。  
“我很好。”  
佐助起身，手臂撑在草甸上，嗓音微妙的沙哑，佐助意识到这一点，自我嫌恶般皱眉。  
博人不能认同，无论从哪方面看，佐助都算不上状态良好，尤其是眼睛，光泽散尽，深沉暗淡，闪闪烁烁的持续逃避对视。  
一定是发生了什么，在他不在的时间，以分开前狂乱状态分析，即使发生什么，也算不上奇怪。  
“师傅，抱歉。”  
博人垂眸，极为沮丧。  
明明师傅不在状态，非但未察觉，反而恶语相向，他失踪后，也没能第一时间找到，陷入深深自责。  
佐助察觉博人变化，幽幽叹气，勉强笑笑，将手按在博人头顶，揉乱金发。  
“对我说抱歉你还早了几十年。”  
听见佐助平和的口气，博人恢复少许精神，抬起双臂，交叠抓住按在自己头顶佐助的手腕，委屈嘟囔：  
“佐助……”  
“师傅。”  
“佐助……”  
“师傅！”  
“佐助…………………师傅…”

从前夜到现在，博人努力祥装出并未把事情放在心上模样，但实际上，极为在意，在意到睁着眼睛盯着天花板过完后半夜。  
他悄然撇向佐助领口，温泉旅店浴衣，休闲宽松设计，但佐助却将双襟严实交叠，若是平日，博人只会当作风严谨，但今日有所不同。他有种对方在刻意掩饰什么的第六感。  
在刻意掩饰什么呢？  
博人偷偷注视，随着佐助手臂起伏，脖颈上暗红色不规整圆形痕迹，若隐若现，痕迹并不明显，但博人想不明白，为何从前夜，借着极微弱月光，自己一眼就注意到。  
照理说，忍者皮肤有块伤痕，太稀松平常，但博人总觉得痕迹不大对劲，但又说不出个所以然，只能窝在心口里纳闷。  
唯一可以肯定的，昨日佐助分开前，那里还光滑洁白，也就是说，是在消失又出现中间空白时段印上去的。  
化身名侦探博人此时明白，这是推测昨天晚上发生过什么唯一线索，本来直截了当可以问，但博人几次话到嘴边，又吞回去。  
——不可想，不可说，不可问。  
“再发呆汤就凉透了。”  
佐助放平碗筷，催促：  
“赶快吃，接下来还要送你去车站。”  
佐助扫扫挂在墙壁塑料园钟：  
“快要到首发车时间。”  
“Ha，我们要走，去哪？”  
博人放缓搅纳豆速度，困惑脸。  
“不是我们。”  
佐助更正：“是“你”要回木叶。”  
“Ha，我昨天才来，干嘛今天就要回去？”  
博人绕过村外侦察忍者，用辛苦攒下全部零用钱才买下长途雷车车票，路上还遇到奇怪爆炸，到达涡隐村可谓是历经重重磨难，现在佐助要轰他回去，自然得据理力争。  
佐助明白博人遗传鸣人性格固执，耐着性子解释：  
“你现在是下忍，这个阶段应该和带班老师出些简单任务，先熟练基础忍术和攻防策略。”  
下忍？  
博人忽的回忆起汉堡店店员那里，偶然听到坊间传言。  
博人放下碟子，撑起下颌，斜着眼睛。  
“那我可以先问一个问题吗？”  
佐助注意到博人嘴角坏笑，但还是木然点头。  
“师傅是不是认为下忍就应该乖乖跟着领队做些低级别任务？”  
“……”  
佐助点头。  
“那请问我敬爱的师傅大人，您是哪一级别的忍者呢？”  
佐助手指撑着下颌，回忆，中忍考试逢大蛇丸袭击木叶，上忍考试……他不记得有参加过这种活动，如果严格按照木叶等级来计算，他属于下级忍者，博人提出问题，无非是想利用自己也是下忍身份，却在独身做S级任务，来反驳送他回木叶这种想法，虽然想法幼稚，但不使人讨厌。  
“你刚才只说问一个问题，上一个问题我已经回答过，所以说这个问题拒绝回答。”  
佐助没打算给博人留余地，选择回避问题。  
“耍乍！”  
博人脸皱成一团，搅烂纳豆塞进嘴里，牙齿狠狠切碎，气势上像是要讲佐助回答一同嚼碎吞进胃袋。  
“那个问题只能算是铺垫，师傅明明也是下忍，却自由自在出村做超厉害任务，而我只能在村子里给大婶找猫，那些任务好无聊，我不要回去。”  
“作为忍者要遵守很多规则。”  
佐助淡淡说：  
“首先要学会言出必行，既然你说只要求回答一个问题，那就不应该再多做抱怨，其次，忍者使命是守护，大到国家，小到猫咪，都是需要认真对待的任务。”  
“可是给大婶找猫咪真的特别特别无聊，师傅这么厉害，肯定是没有做过，所以才说的这么轻描淡写。”  
“做过的。”  
注意到博人因为吃惊而倏然睁圆碧绿色眼睛，佐助起身，笑笑。  
“走，我路上讲给你听。”

然而世事难料。  
得知熊之国来往于木叶雷车铁轨在昨日爆炸中严重毁损，检修期间，班次暂停，复行之日暂不可定，博人毫不掩饰高兴之情，甚至还向佐助摆出胜利手势。  
而佐助心情截然相反，涡隐村是漩涡一族原据地，血缘上就与博人千丝万缕，而根据手头信息，又似乎与大筒木阴谋有关，更麻烦的是，博人掌心还留有菱形黑色印记。  
他见过一次印记发作状态，从结果上看，与大蛇丸咒相似，短时间明显增强咒印者能力，但凡事皆有利弊，越是效果强的忍术，副作用必定同比例倍增，直到超过肉体承载能力，这一点佐助比任何人都更清楚。  
博人轻快走在前面，佐助目光落在垂在身侧手掌上，手掌向内侧勾着，从佐助角度看不到菱形咒印图案，但他可以感受到从掌心生发出黑色轻雾，正逐渐将博人躯体包裹。  
博人注意到佐助沉默，转头。  
“怎么，脸色不好，难道是因为不能把我送回去，很有挫败感，这没办法，谁叫连老天都站在我旋涡博人这边。”  
博人灿笑，露出晶亮虎牙。  
“贫嘴。”  
佐助收回目光，看向人行路远处青泥板构成的凹陷向远方延展。  
“接下来直到雷车恢复运营前，你都必须认真遵守我的每一个安排，绝对不能擅自行动，否则我会直接把你关起来直到返回木叶，明白吗，博人。”  
“明白是明白，但你说关起来也未免太过分。”  
博人了解佐助言出必行，也了解佐助谨慎做事风格，但一想到被五花大绑关在小黑屋里，还是觉得保护方式未免夸张到像在虐待。  
“过分吗，我倒没觉得。”  
佐助露出这不算什么的表情，博人无奈，暗想。  
师傅少年时期到底是都经历过些什么，为什么连保护个人都这般“清新脱俗”……

佐助博人折回温泉旅店。  
“我要去调查一些情况，你先待在房间，需要什么或者想要吃些什么，直接去找服务生，不用考虑费用问题。”  
佐助觉得自己就像带孩子出来旅行的家长，心里面有数不清问题，想要一再嘱咐，虽然明白博人已经不是毛头小鬼，但还是怎么也放心不下。  
“我也要去！”  
博人也持有相同感情，他要跟着一起去。  
虽然一部分是出于被当作小鬼对待横生不满，但更多的是对面前这个比自己年长上一倍男人的奇怪责任感。  
明明知道佐助是站在忍者塔顶，比自己不知道强几百倍，但还是莫名其妙生出复杂冲动，想要关心他，帮助他，保护他……  
即使是被当作累赘，还是想要站在身边，当他遇到危难时候，挡在他身前。  
佐助本来是想要拒绝，但看到与少年鸣人毫无二致的诚挚眼神，恍惚间像是站回到五影会场外平桥边，耳边水声轰鸣，鸣人站在对面，散着耀眼金色光芒。  
——要死一起死，到了那个世界，你不再是宇智波，我不再是九尾人助力，说不定我们就能相互理解……  
陷入崩溃边缘的自己，因为这句话而获得救渎。  
而现在眼前少年用同样目光注视着自己，身影逐渐重叠。  
“佐助师傅。”  
博人摇晃佐助独臂。  
佐助收回神。  
“走吧。”

木叶电视台，鸣人刚录完一期电视节目，正在和鹿丸一起顺着楼梯往下走。  
“喂。小心一点。”  
鹿丸及时捉住鸣人衣袖，踏空的鸣人才不至于一头栽到地板，摔个头破血流。  
“啊，哈，我都没注意到。”  
鸣人抓抓脑勺，笑笑。  
鹿丸注意到从早晨开始直到现在，鸣人始终处在心不在焉状态，包括录制节目，知道自己获得木叶少女票选男神排行榜压倒性的第一名，居然没有任何反应，全程茫茫然，如果不是能够感知到九尾庞大查克拉，鹿丸甚至怀疑站在身边的压根不是本体，而是某个粗制滥造的分身。  
“你是不是心里有事？”  
鹿丸直截了当的问。  
“啊，哦，没有啊。”  
鸣人走出木叶电视台的旋转门，回答敷衍，鹿丸明白根本就没把问题听进去。  
鹿丸停住脚，鸣人又独自走出一段，才注意到并肩人忽然落后，转头，疑惑眨眨眼睛。  
“是不是又和宇智波佐助有关。”  
鹿丸双手随意插在夹克口袋，往前走了几步，在距离鸣人一步远距离停下来。  
“……”  
鸣人的垂下的眼眸和此时的沉默，证实鹿丸猜想。  
“是收到什么消息了吗？”  
鹿丸虽然是这样问的，但心中并不这样认为，假使收到宇智波佐助消息，无外乎两种可能，假如是喜讯，以鸣人传播能力，半天时间，就能嚷嚷到人尽皆知，假如是悲讯，鹿丸瞥向鸣人眼睛，瞳孔暗淡，但没有疯狂底色。  
所以最大可能是……  
“没有佐助的消息，我明明已经传讯过去，但为什么没有回音呢。”  
鸣人垂下头盯着脚下灰色石板，低沉说。  
事情正如想象中一样麻烦。  
鹿丸叹气。  
“讯息不过才寄出几日，说不定是佐助那边有什么事情耽误，况且他也不是爱写信的人，放你鸽子更不是一次两次。”  
“可是这次不一样。”  
鸣人没有理会鹿丸刻意调侃，沉浸重重忧心中。  
“你知道吗，鹿丸，我这里很疼很疼。”  
鸣人紧紧抓住胸前外衣，面部逐渐扭曲，眼神失焦般扩散。  
“从昨天傍晚开始就一直这样，佐助一定是遇到麻烦，大麻烦，我能感觉到，也许你不相信，但事实就是如此，六道仙人也说过我们是转世兄弟，是亲兄弟，所以我能够感觉到他。”  
“……”  
鹿丸无奈，只剩沉默。  
……  
漩涡鸣人木叶支柱七代目，正丧失坚定内心，因为外界影响逐渐动摇，精神世界受到不断腐蚀，踏向逐渐崩溃边缘。  
“鸣人，那只是错觉。”  
鹿丸不能做事不管，木叶需要鸣人，忍界需要鸣人，需要坚强的鸣人。  
鹿丸牢牢锁住鸣人肩膀，强迫鸣人茫然眼睛对视。  
“佐助没有事，什么事情都没有，你想想看，他不止是最强忍者，还是忍界名人，如果他真的被谁杀掉的话，你想不得到消息都不可能，没有任何一堵墙是不透风的，也没有任何人能够阻止传言扩散，现在你没有得到消息，那就证明他还好好的活在这片土地上，你听清楚没有，鸣人！”  
“真的吗……”  
鸣人瞳孔逐渐晃出色彩。  
鹿丸松了口气，双手插回口袋。  
“是不是真的，你用脑子好好想想，现在的火影大人可早就不是当年吊车尾。”  
鸣人沉默。  
“可是，我这里还是疼，一想到佐助就会疼，我总是放心不下。”  
鸣人眉头紧锁。  
鹿丸在心底翻了个白眼，暗暗想吐槽，他又不是你儿子，又觉得不对，该是他又不是你媳妇吧……  
鹿丸脑仁又要疼起来。  
“我也说不好为什么，除了他以外，我对谁都没有产生过这种奇怪感觉，一想到他会在我看不见的地方，被什么奇怪的人随意伤害，甚至被杀掉，而我却什么也做不了，我就连觉都睡不着，胸口这里还会变得特别痛苦，我不知道该怎么形容，有时候好像心脏被戳穿了一个窟窿，冷风飕飕灌进去，有时候又好像被一只手紧紧攥住，随时要爆裂。”  
鸣人向前走一步，站在鹿丸跟前，将茫然的脸颊藏到他的肩膀上。  
鹿丸侧脸斜视，阳光撒在鸣人坚实宽阔后背上，橘色夹克日光般夺目。  
作为英雄所承载的期许是脆弱人类难以承受的，聪明的鹿丸打一开始就明白这个道理，所以他一直精准把控辅助定位，所以鸣人被逼成这幅模样，也有自己的责任。  
忍者世界从来是光影交错，没有光的存在，也无所谓影，而缺乏影的支撑，光终究会熄灭……  
所以旋涡鸣人特别在乎宇智波佐助，鹿丸也不是不能理解，无关于友情或者爱情，是作为木叶英雄七代目。  
那个人不会把鸣人当成英雄，不会期待他为自己做什么，也不会用任何情感捆绑住，就只是立在身侧，默默做倒影光明的暗影……  
正是因为鸣人坐在火影的位置，佐助才能获得自由，而正是因为有自由的佐助，鸣人才能从沉重的政治牢笼中，偶尔推开窗透口空气。  
——只属于二人的共生方式。

“你，你说我是不是疯了。”  
鸣人断断续续嘟囔。  
“我……我觉得我变得越来越奇怪……尤其是当上火影后，很多想法开始变得和最初不同，变得会怀疑其他的影，怀疑他们可能对木叶不利，听到某个忍者殉职，我也没有任何心痛感觉，我甚至会想要去设计陷害觊觎木叶的大名。”  
鸣人忽的抬头，鹿丸将脸侧向另一边，他没勇气直视。  
“鹿丸，你说我是不是疯了，变得和那些人一样，变成像团藏那样的人……”  
鸣人剧烈摇晃着鹿丸肩膀，指甲刺进手臂的肌肉里，鹿丸被抓的生疼，但没吭声。  
“……”  
他没办法回答鸣人的问题。  
因为答案明摆着，每一个人包括幼儿园孩子都知晓答案，除了漩涡鸣人和曾经明白后来又糊涂了的宇智波佐助。  
——你不是疯了，是开始变得逐渐正常，每一个正常人都会这样做，认为人心该纯粹而又美好，漩涡鸣人，你才是打一开始就最不正常的那一个！  
鹿丸没办法将这种残酷的话说出口，所以沉默。  
面对这种逃避似的沉默，鸣人在臆想的海水越沉越深。  
“鹿丸……”  
他用听上去像在征求意见，但实际上相当强势的口吻问：  
“你说我是不是该把佐助抓回来，找个地方关起来。”  
这句话太突兀，鹿丸倏然抬头，他以为是玩笑，但鸣人表情太认真，鹿丸心底浮出恐惧。  
“因为我发现我只有在和佐助在一起的时候，才能够恢复正常，而只有我正常的话，木叶才能正常，所以为了木叶正常，我只能让佐助每时每刻的待在我身边，而我又知道他这个人很固执的很，不可能老老实实待着，所以我必须把他关起来，这样我什么时候想见到他的时候就能够见他……”  
“你在胡说什么！”  
鸣人开始说些惊世骇俗的胡话，鹿丸挥开鸣人双臂，一拳击中面部。  
鸣人踉跄向后，茫然朝鹿丸眨着眼睛。  
“你想囚禁佐助，你以为他是只老鼠，他是和你并肩站在忍者顶峰的最强忍者，你们两个要是再干起架来，木叶村都会被你们炸毁。”  
“不会毁了木叶的。”  
鸣人揉着肿胀的脸颊。  
“我现在是火影，早就不是一见到他就挥拳头解决问题的小鬼，想要把他抓起来，换做是别人的话，是痴人说梦，但如果是我，根本就不需要使用暴力，我只要在地上画个圈，再给他指条路，他自己就跳进去了。”  
鸣人语调平缓，而鹿丸越听越觉得毛骨悚然。  
“……”  
鸣人越过鹿丸肩膀看向更远方向。  
“知道为什么吗，因为我们之间独一无二的羁绊……”  
鸣人自问自答：  
“我现在有点明白，佐助当年为什么总想斩断和我之间的羁绊了，与羁绊而相生的是信任，而所有背叛基础都是信任，没人会被不信任的人背叛，佐助相信我，所以无论我让他做什么，他都不会怀疑，我当然不是想背叛他，我只是想换一种相处方式，过去我们一见面就干架，后来他回村后，我们换了一种方式，现在我觉得是时候再换一种方式了。”  
鸣人一本正经，还说的头头是道，鹿丸脑袋瓜子都要炸开，鸣人这偏执毛病，做了这么多年火影，没见康复，反倒越发极端。  
“你知不知道你自己在说些什么，笨蛋！”  
鹿丸挥起拳头，又向鸣人的面目击出一拳，这一拳没有放水，力量十足，鸣人没躲避，直接被揍飞出去，撞倒木叶电视台的围墙。  
“退一万步讲，就算你成功，你宇智波佐助那副烂性格，能给你好脸色。”  
鹿丸气的连思路都被带歪都没意识到。  
鸣人从破碎砖块中间坐起来，捂着被打红的脸，音量很小的嘟囔一句。  
“仓库里不是有很多禁术吗？”  
！  
居然还顶嘴。  
鹿丸又想再补上一拳，却被鸣人灵巧躲开。  
“我看你不是疯了，根本就是妄想的脑袋出了问题！”  
鹿丸一向自认为非常理智，这时候也被鸣人气的说出极为感情用事的话。  
鸣人蔚蓝眼睛忽闪忽闪，竟显得楚楚可怜，鹿丸深呼出几口气，总算找回理智。  
“我不知道也不想知道你对佐助抱着什么样的感情，但现在的你，我能够理解，为了木叶村，你承受太多压力，政治太黑暗，根本就不适合你，这里是泥潭，在这里再纯洁白纸都会被染成黑色，此时与彼时恰好相反，佐助变成你的光明，身处在黑暗中，想要紧紧抓牢那一点焰火，这种感情可以理解，但你不能太急迫，不然会掐灭它，到时候就真的只剩下茫茫黑暗。”  
鹿丸停停，叹气，继续说：  
“这件事想都别想，其他的事情我们一起来想办法，。”  
鸣人捂着脸，将信将疑。  
连自己都开始不被信任，事情真的麻烦的不得了，鹿丸心情像雨前沉重的要命。

博人与佐助穿过繁华闹市，沿着街巷到七拐八拐，越走越偏僻。  
“师傅，我们要去哪里？”  
博人紧跟佐助脚步，无聊左右扫视，街道两边越发萧条，店铺前棉布门帘破败的垂落着，乞丐有气无力低着头，路上行人匆匆，全副武装，像是忍者或者武士的模样。  
“啊。”  
博人只顾周围环境，迎面与醉醺醺青年撞了个满怀。  
“小鬼，眼瞎吗？！”  
青年骂咧咧，张口冲天的酒气扩散开。  
博人本有歉意，但见男子态度嚣张，话到嘴边又生吞回去。  
“你这是什么说话态度，你走路的话也没有好好的看着前面！”  
博人说的却也是实话，醉酒男子与同伴攀谈，同样没有注意到迎面来人。  
“你这个小鬼，难道是欠收拾，那就让大人来教教你怎么跟大人说话吧。”  
青年从腰间刀，闪亮刀刃对准博人正脸，博人不含糊，拉开战斗架势。  
佐助正打算制止博人，伸出的手将要按在博人肩膀上，银光闪过，佐助只好瞬身挡在博人面前。  
好快！  
青年酒吓醒一半，明白非等闲之辈，但此时缩脖，彼时不是要被朋友笑话一辈子，所以强撑着嚣张姿态。  
“速度快不能代表什么，战斗还是要看力量。”  
“……”  
佐助沉默，青年恐惧于山雨欲来的紧迫，额角不断滚出汗珠。  
众人认为接下来会有一场恶斗。  
佐助的话却出人意料。  
“走了，博人。”  
佐助紧紧披风领口，朝博人示意，转身，继续向前走。  
“我们不教训教训他了吗？”  
“没必要。”  
“可是，以后他还可能会欺负别人。”  
“那是他自己的事情。”  
博人还在留着原地犹豫。  
“生活会自然给他教训。”  
佐助头也不回的低声说，博人似懂非懂，选择追了上去  
男人将刀收回腰间，暗自松气，直到两人走的稍远，才对着背影骂骂咧咧几句，觉得挣够面子才罢休。

向前走了一阵，两人来到一家忍具商店，商店招牌相当破旧，佐助和掀开门帘走进去，店铺门脸很小，没想到里边却以外宽阔。  
忍具琳琅满目。  
没见店主，佐助提高嗓音，打声招呼。  
轻微响动后，店主从里间掀开帘子走出来。  
“是谁呀，吵吵闹闹的。”  
“哇！”  
博人轻呼，自己高度相差无几的斑纹花猫，身穿深灰色交领和服，踩着木屐，叼着细长烟斗，出现在面前。  
“猫咪说话了。”  
“这小鬼头很没礼貌，佐助。”  
店主撇撇嘴，走过来，倚靠在展柜边缘，取下烟斗，烟灰缸边缘磕了磕。  
“鸣人的儿子，旋涡博人。”  
“哦。”  
猫老板眯起狭长的眼睛，上下打量一通博人。  
“果然随他爹，也是个冒冒失失的家伙。”  
“你认识我爸爸？”  
“一面之缘。”  
猫老板吸烟，仰头，陷入短暂回忆，紧接着笑起来。  
“反正不像佐助是个可爱的乖孩子，来，要不要摸摸肉球？”  
猫老板将毛茸茸的爪子伸到佐助面前，掌心粉色肉乎乎的凸起。  
“大叔的爪子只会觉得恶心。”  
佐助木脸，拒绝。  
“你这样说的话，老板我会伤心的。”  
店主祥装受伤。  
“哼，当年小佐助可是握着它肉球肉球的不肯撒手，小时候的佐助比现在有趣多了。”  
“师傅居然喜欢猫，还是肉球控？”，  
博人睁大眼睛，歪头好奇问。  
“闭嘴！”  
佐助耳垂有点微红。  
“别说这些没用的，我需要情报。”  
“情报？”  
店主推推小巧的金丝眼镜，“我收费是很贵，这你知道。”  
“这些够吗。”  
佐助将沉甸甸的口袋放在玻璃橱柜上，店主扫扫，摇头。  
“不够吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那要怎么样？”  
“我想要一样东西，你找来我就告诉你。”  
“什么东西？”  
“一面铜镜。”  
“铜镜？”  
佐助反问：“从哪弄到它？”  
“涡隐村神社。”

“yaho~”  
两人刚一折回温泉旅店，宇智波佐良迎面走来，当然，现在是乔装状态，博人扬手打了个招呼，佐良置若罔闻， 擦肩而过，径直来到佐助面前，亮着眼睛说：  
“明天是夏日祭，有涡隐神社的巫女表演，我们一起去看，这是我刚商店买的夏日浴衣，要不要到我“房间”里试一试，”  
佐良抖开浴衣，中性风，水蓝底色栀子碎花，用料高档，制作精致，一看就知道是价值不菲品牌货。  
佐助用看待神经病患者般同情目光，短暂扫过笑眯眯献殷勤的青年，绕开他，走了。  
同样场面乐此不疲上演，博人对这个在雷车偶然遇到的青年，近乎于狂热殷勤献媚难以理解。  
虽说买买买对追求女孩子很有效，但佐助师傅是男人，还是年长上一辈的已婚已育男人，这种直白求爱方式，怎么想怎么违和。  
博人琢磨着基于萍水相逢的浅薄友谊，应该尽早说清楚，正准备开口，一抬头，人早就没影了。  
被丢在原地的博人，甩着头向走廊的两端看看。  
怎么感觉佐助和良给人长得有点很像呢，他被自己的想法吓了一跳。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
旋转飓风散去，视线林逐渐清晰，眼前宽阔荫路，前后空无一人，佐助扫视量四周围风景，似曾相识。  
博人前前后后试图寻找标志，想借此分辨当前位置，风从地低低掠过，撩起层层稀薄褐色沙尘，墨绿色树叶随着风动沙啦啦摇晃，同样熟悉感自脚底滋生。  
佐良出现稍晚一刻，身影浮现，博人吓了一跳。  
“你怎么也来了！”  
“怎么，我不能来吗？。”  
佐良微笑，耸肩，解释：  
“最重要巫女缺席，除鬼表演没能如期举行，闲着无聊准备和你们会合，恰好见到你们被吸进奇怪镜子里，本来是想搭救，没想到也被卷进来。”  
“镜子？”  
博人这才回忆起适才诡异飓风和从镜子中生出强大的内吸力。  
“这么说，我们是在镜子的世界里，这未免太匪夷所思。”  
“现在还不能确定，不过能够确定的是镜子起到媒介作用，将我们带到其他区域或者空间。”  
佐良嘴上说着不确定，其实心下对现在所处位置，有了推测，虽然有些微妙差异，但这里毫无疑问是木叶村外标志性的直通村口的条路上。  
佐助看法相同，两侧树木与往日些许不同，更为高大和枝叶繁茂，但总体景观没有太多变化。  
那面古铜镜多半拥有挪动空间的能力，佐助心想。  
“总是，先向前走走看。”  
佐助刚迈出右脚，余光扫到几发闪着寒光手里剑从树林阴影中气势汹汹刺过来，灵巧避开，剑柄埋入土里。  
佐助一早察觉有人潜藏，但尚不确定对方敌友，所以等待对方先出手，但见对方来势汹汹，反手按住草锥剑，不动声色凝视周围树下阴影。  
潜伏在阴影中的袭击者，注意到防御动作，明白行踪暴露，于是便不再遮掩气息，刷刷刷的瞬移。  
三个男人，木叶暗部打扮，呈三角形状，将佐助一行人包围其中，双方静静地伫立，流动空气凝结紧绷着。  
“你们是谁？”  
身形稍高的男人，声音低沉，该是三四十岁中年人，从举止上看，应当是三人小队队长，脸上盖着暗部招牌狐狸面具，健壮右臂上结着藏蓝色木叶护额。  
这也从侧面证明佐助和佐良猜测，他们确实是回到木叶，但情况有些不同。  
“这个问题该是我们来问。”  
博人嚷嚷，指尖指向暗部。  
“你，你们为什么突然攻击我们？！”  
“因为你们很可疑！”  
暗部队长阴沉着脸，抬起胳膊，袖口炮筒般朝向他们，博人歪头困惑的看着他奇怪举止。  
“水遁，水龙遁。”  
暗部部长懒得解释，直接使出忍术攻击，袖口弹出微型卷轴，卷轴在空中炸开，如同山丘般庞大水龙，骤然出现。  
在没有水的地方使出如此威力强大水遁忍术，博人震惊忘记逃跑，眼睁睁看着房屋般巨大龙首，呲牙咧嘴，向他扑来。  
电光火石间，眼前闪过深色人影，将他安全护在身后。  
水花散尽，暗部三人冷目，注视攻击地点，但浮现的壮观场景，年轻暗部登时傻眼，而暗部队长最为惊骇，直接愣在原地。  
蓝色的查克拉骨架铠甲般将三人严实包裹，轻易弹开水遁猛烈袭击。  
须佐能乎！这怎么可能！  
能够试出这种招式的那个人，早就已经……  
思绪被硬生生切断，在倒地前一刻，还因为再见到赤色红莲旋转而疯狂惊骇。  
永恒消失的万花筒……  
佐助收起须佐能乎，蹲在暗部队长身侧，揭开面具丢在一边，手指按在额头，读取记忆，这是了解情况最便捷方法。  
意识刚一进入对方脑内，如刀刃般的冷风裹着砂砾从黑洞深处呼啸而来。  
佐助手挡在额头前，勉强睁着眼睛，记忆隧道深处门扉上，挂着沉重生锈铜锁，锁上是木叶封印标记。  
虽然采用封印方式，可以有限防止他人通过窥视记忆窃取木叶秘密，但这种封印存在弊端，会在生理上影响脑部物质分泌，长此以往的话，极容易造成永久性精神损伤，所以即使不停有人向鸣人上书想要启用这种方法，但皆被鸣人坚决否决。  
忍者是人，不是战斗的武器。  
这是鸣人一直坚守原则，佐助深知这一点，所以此时出现在暗部忍者身上的封印，令他百思不得其解。  
“师傅，怎么样？”  
博人见佐助松手，走过来询问，佐助摇摇头：  
“他的记忆被封印，无法获取。”  
“那我们现在该怎么办？”  
“虽然不明白为什么会被移送到木叶村，但既然来到这里，我们还是回到村子去看看。”  
佐助刚走出几步，就被佐良叫住，佐良指着昏迷的暗部说：  
“这地方看上去颇为怪异，稳妥起见，不如先乔装。”  
佐助沉思，点头。

三个人换上暗部衣服，脸孔隐藏在狐狸面具下，疾行片刻，进入村里。  
——萧条。  
刚踏进村子，佐助脑海中就浮现出这个词，如果将离开前的木叶村比喻成生机勃勃春天，现在就是万物衰败的秋末。  
商店街稀稀落落行人，连一向人满为患街边拉面摊，只是零星坐着中年，愁眉苦脸吸着拉面，佐助一行人从身边穿过，食客看到暗部服装，瑟缩脖子，流露出恐惧。  
“这不像木叶村，也太奇怪了。”  
连一向神经大条的博人也注意到端倪。  
“而且村民看上去相当惧怕忍者。”  
行为末尾的佐良淡淡开口。  
佐助向来平静心湖泛起涟漪，木叶村衰败不足以勾起变化，木叶村在心中分量抵不过一袋子新鲜番茄。  
他忧心忡忡的对象只有一个人——木叶七代目，旋涡博人。  
足尖一点，站上百货商场顶层平台，皱眉，注视正静静地伫立在木叶村的正中央的绿色尖顶火影楼。  
——鸣人，你可一定要安好。

火影楼构造上与记忆中有没有什么变化，但警备显著加强，里里外外警戒着许多上忍，所幸三人穿着暗部制服，又对木叶相当熟悉，即使警卫们最初有所怀疑，在稍微盘问了一阵后，顺利放行。  
火影办公室位置，佐助再熟悉不过，即便被蒙上眼睛，也可以不费吹灰之力找到那扇熟悉的门，手搭在门把手上，正准备旋看，一个声音从身后响起。  
“你们在这干什么？”  
佐助松手，转身，站在面前的是故友，鹿丸，他的眼睛还一如往常保持警惕精明，但不同的是眉宇间多了几分着挥之不去的疲惫。  
现在境况诡异，佐助对鹿丸持有怀疑，所以在见到鸣人前，未免去节外生枝，刻意改变声线回答：  
“发现一些情况要向火影大人汇报。”  
鹿丸狐疑，从头到脚打量眼前的三人，身影眼生，声音隐约熟悉，但一时间又想不起来在哪听过，但根据多年识人经验，对方散发气场中能感受到安定平和，不像是伪装恶人。  
“七代目不在。”  
“那请问他去了哪里，一些情况，务必要当场和他说明。”  
“这个，很麻烦……你去那里的外围等吧，他不在办公室的话，就只可能在那里。”  
烦闷夹杂着伤感，复杂感觉涌上鹿丸心头，罕见皱眉。  
“那里？”  
佐助印象中，没听说过鸣人还有个常去“那里”那里，是指着家里吗，还是一乐拉面店。  
佐助种种想法，在察觉到鹿丸微妙表情变化后，自我否定，他现在所处的木叶确实与记忆中的有微妙不同，而且佐助隐隐觉得，这种不同不像是朝向好的方向。  
““那里”你都不知道吗？”  
鹿丸向佐助投来怀疑目光，  
“你真的是木叶的暗部吗，你们把面具拿下来让我看一看。”  
陷入无计可施状态，佐助手按在面具边缘，一边挪动面具，一边内心抉择，是否要给鹿丸施加幻术，以免出结外生枝。  
他刚下定决心，准备凝结查克拉，拐角处出现熟悉粉红身影。  
“鹿丸，我过来，我有事情要找你谈。”  
春野樱身着及膝白色大褂，随着行走带起来的风，衣摆微微摆动，皱眉，神情严肃，边走边戴上白色医用橡胶手套，由于没有得到马上的回答，她抬头定神，敏锐注意到眼前气氛微妙，余光扫过佐助一行人，问：  
“发生什么事情了吗？”  
鹿丸深吸气，懒散挠挠脑袋，回句：  
“没什么，这几个暗部来找鸣人汇报情况。”  
“那为什么不进去？”  
“鸣人不在。”  
春野樱短暂沉默，脸上划过出深沉伤感，但很快又恢复干练坚定。  
“又去墓地了。”  
春野樱叹气，偏过头看向窗外，历代火影雕刻如往昔般，在岩石上静静俯视木叶，然而目光所及，早已物是人非。  
“我从小就了解鸣人执拗性格，但从没有想到，他竟然会执着到这种地步，受到沉重伤害的不止他一个人，但我们都选择放下，他却还始终停在原地徘徊。”  
春野樱嘴脸浮现出心痛的苦涩笑容。  
“你知道吗，他让我想起少年时的佐助，孤独偏执着站在黑暗，拒绝所有人伸出去的手，那时明明是鸣人奋力将佐助从黑暗中拉回来，而现在鸣人却活生生变成另一个陷入黑暗里的佐助，但谁能来帮他呢？”  
鹿丸应声垂眸，沉默。  
鹿丸也好，春野樱也好，被疲惫无力感所支配，深知就像当年他们弱小到拉不动佐助，多年过去仍然弱小到不能将鸣人从泥潭中拽出来。  
可怜可悲无奈。  
佐助静静注视着沉默中的故友和爱妻，虽然尚不清楚木叶发生什么，但悲怆和伤痛还是强烈淌入心底。

火影岩上面是森林，森林边缘有一片绿草地，草地上林林总总树立灰白色墓碑，墓碑石料新鲜，有些墨迹都未干透。  
风擦着地皮吹过来，摇动着草地上盛开野雏菊花白，微弱幽香扩散开，鸣人背靠着墓碑，后脑顶石碑上仰头看着灰霾的天空，神情疲惫的脸上，浮现出难得的笑意。  
“我今天又去吃一乐拉面了我说，老板还额外的给我送了加面，哦，对了。”  
鸣人忽的想到什么，回身从背囊中掏出来杯面，翻身跪伏将泡面端着摆在石碑前，这才安心。  
“只能给你带杯面，拉面外带的话会变得软踏踏的很难吃，所以将就一下吧。”  
说完又皱皱眉，面对着石碑上墨迹。  
“如果是你的话，大概又要骂我笨蛋，话说为什么总要被你骂，明明我比你高比你帅比你有讨人喜欢，嗯……大概吧……反正不管怎么说，每一次见到你，就得忍受你的坏脾气，我真的很不爽的说。”  
鸣人一通牢骚，哼哼唧唧又靠回墓碑背面，风吹过树叶，发出轻微沙响是对长久以来单向对话唯一回响。  
墓地里静得只剩呼吸。  
鸣人故意想要气氛轻松点，却反而衬得愈加沉重，意识到这一点，也没办法再保持轻快语气。  
……  
天空中云朵软绵绵聚集在一起，看上去似乎像某张脸，一想起那张瞪视过来的臭脸，鸣人想笑，嘴角却不听使唤，没能顺利扬起，反而受重力牵引不断下垂……  
……

佐助站在墓地外围，远远凝视被墓碑包围的鸣人橘色侧影，静静站了一阵，迈开脚，穿过林立墓碑，走向那抹金黄。  
博人要追上去，却被佐良一把抓住胳膊，摇摇头。  
脚踩在堆叠的树叶上，发出轻微嘎吱嘎吱响声，佐助来到鸣人背靠的墓碑前，睨视着墓碑上的文字。  
上面撰写的名字在意料之内，所以亲眼看见“宇智波佐助之墓”的时候，并没有翻起任何涟漪，相反有松了一口气的感觉。  
他的前半生太过坎坷，虽然心上伤痕愈合，但伤疤犹在，所以对生死看得很淡，甚至说抛开对家人责任来看，死是种彻底解脱。  
对他自己如此，对木叶亦是如此，对于鸣人来说，少了他这个拖累，也应该少去很多麻烦。  
佐助是这样认为，但转眼目光落在鸣人金色毛茸茸头顶时，意识到事情可能没有想象的简单。  
鸣人闭着眼睛靠在墓碑上，完全沉浸在澎湃思绪中，对有人接近竟然毫无察觉。  
佐助没有刻意敛起气息和走路声响，所以如狐狸般敏感的鸣人，对他的接近全然无反馈，这很奇怪，凭生出恶作剧的念头。  
他抽出手里剑，风驰电掣般向鸣人刺过去，呆坐着的鸣人还在出神，但战斗本能依旧，身体不由自主反馈，迅速进入战斗状态，手里剑交锋，不断叮叮作响，银光频频闪烁。  
远处博人和佐良，只见模糊身影纠缠在一起，又分开又纠缠在一起。  
博人瞪圆眼睛，紧张又兴奋，父亲和师傅极限交锋，佐良盘着手臂，对鸣人虽然极无好感，但亲眼目睹暗藏实力，也不得不嫉妒的认同强大。  
势均力敌的战斗激发出快感，鸣人被拉回现实世界，久违发现竟然兴奋起来，击出拳头，都伴着徜徉着音符的欢乐色彩，膨胀的满足感从胸口升腾。  
他忍不住想要去拥抱亲吻飞燕般轻巧躲闪的人影。  
但快乐感觉短暂持续，交手回合累积，逐渐得过于熟悉而衍生的恐惧取代，手刀从耳边擦过，洁白修长指尖映入眼帘。  
鸣人不敢相信自己眼睛，但迟疑刹那，腹部被膝盖击中，脊背狠狠锤在地上，激起层层尘雾。  
烟雾散去，鸣人站在原地，橘色查克拉绕着身体火焰般蓬勃燃烧，眼眸晃动奇妙七彩流光，直勾盯着站在不远处将脸藏在面具后的高挑暗部。  
鸣人吞吞口水，心脱缰般疯狂加速……  
“你是谁！！”  
“你不是已经猜到。”  
声音中伴有明显笑意。  
“你不是说过，高手间通过战斗方式可以相互理解，那我们该已经相互理解，不是吗？”  
鸣人脑袋轰的炸了，被推测惊的腿软险些跪地。  
“不，不可能，你，不，他已经……我，我亲眼看见的。”  
鸣人攥紧拳头，不敢不想回忆。  
佐助很久没见过鸣人如此慌张，愈加想要逗弄，他弯腰从石碑前提起杯面，拿在手里晃晃，面块在纸杯中发出哗啦哗啦响声。  
“你送杯面，都不配开水，那叫我怎么吃，果然是笨蛋“吊车尾”。”  
最熟悉的声线，宠溺喃出吊车尾的时候，鸣人肩膀一阵，天雷当头劈下！  
虽然这太难以置信，却也不由得他不信了。  
——他回来了……  
刚浮出这个想法，鸣人鼻子一酸，多年来压抑委屈齐刷刷涌上心头。  
“……”  
鸣人眼眶滚出泪珠，佐助顿时生出玩过了的愧疚感，于是瞬身到鸣人面前，抬手帮他擦掉眼泪。  
“对不起，玩笑而已。”  
话音未落，就被鸣人紧紧搂住，稀里哗啦啜泣声从肩膀的一侧传来，佐助无奈笑笑，轻轻拍拍鸣人脊背安抚。  
“我很想你。”  
“我知道。”  
“我每天都来这里，我怕你寂寞，所以想来找你聊聊天，你这个人人缘不好，都没什么朋友，如果不来的话，又变成你一个了，我说过不让你一个人孤零零。”  
“……”  
佐助哭笑不得，鸣人停止啜泣，抬起被泪痕滑花的脸，颤颤巍巍抬手，摘下遮在佐助脸上的狐狸面具。  
只有在梦中才得以见到的清丽面孔真实出现面前，鸣人眯缝着眼睛，用稍微粗糙的指腹小心翼翼描摹佐助光滑脸颊，像是怕触重梦会碎……  
“其实我刚才在骗你，是我怕寂寞，没有你的话，我会疯掉，不过还好，上天又把你送回我面前。”  
鸣人收紧手臂，再一次搂紧佐助，力气之大，要是要将揉进身体里，合二为一。  
“不要再离开我了，好吗？”  
“……”  
风掠过草地，佐助无言以对。  
***

商店街生意不景气，行人稀薄，博人缩着脖子，脊背上的肌肉都因为被身后鸣人滚烫目光所注视，僵硬起来，他侧目看向佐助，两人都被鸣人牢牢锁着，博人以为算得上共患难，于是可怜巴巴想要寻求解脱办法，佐助却神色如常，眼神平静向前走，对鸣人痴汉般追逐的眼光习以为常，博人只能叹气，忍耐。  
佐良行在最后，思索墓碑，最初震惊后，情绪平静下来，父亲在这个世界当中，居然早早撒手人寰，这出乎意料，是疾病，还是被谁所谋害？如果是谋害的话，会是谁呢？  
佐良浮现出一个身影，如果这个世界和他们所在的世界是串联在一起的话，那么能做到的，大概只有他，心情愈发沉重。

鸣人带领他们走进居酒屋，刚到傍晚时分，刚开始营业，客人稀疏，鸣人微笑，随手打了个招呼后，径直穿过厅堂，到里间与老板娘攀谈。  
佐助立在门侧，听不见交谈内容，但透过半截门帘，能看见身影，老板娘身材窈窕，精致体面樱花色和服，时不时传来风铃般笑声。  
过了一阵，鸣人从里面走出来，老板娘随后，果然是风姿绰约的美人。他们被引入单独和室。  
和室外是景观庭院，流水潺潺上送来片片粉色樱花瓣。  
内室墙纸和榻榻是淡雅米黄色，半边是供歌舞妓表演弧形舞台，挨着人造溪水落地窗一侧是正厅，正厅中间横着深棕色实木长桌。  
佐助和佐良一侧，鸣人和博人另一个。  
四个人介于最熟悉和最不熟悉之间，各怀心思沉默，颇为尴尬。  
博人偷偷吐吐舌头，揪着编榻榻米的边缘，他向来排斥尴尬氛围，尤其鸣人还时不时用诡异目光扫他。  
“你先讲。”  
“你先讲。”  
鸣人佐助同时开口又同时收声，眼看再次陷入沉默，佐助叹气，率先问。  
“你先来告诉我，村子发生什么，人员戒备市井萧条，村子陷入危机？”  
鸣人垂下眼睛，敛起笑，摇头。  
“说来话长，所以我想先知道你为什么会在这里？”  
鸣人长身，双手撑住长桌，目光沉痛悲伤。  
“你不可能会站在这里，因为你是……死在我怀里的。”  
鸣人语速越来越慢，每个吐息都极为艰难，内心挣扎痛苦在和食内氤氲开，在场的人被迫承受湿漉漉的沉重压力。  
“我眼睁睁的看着你的生命一点点流逝，那不会是错觉，也不会是分身或者其他什么，那就是你，宇智波佐助，所以，我想要知道，你为什么会出现在这里？”  
“……”  
佐助沉默，思考措辞。  
！！  
博人忽的惊得跳起来。  
“你说什么，我师傅死了！”  
博人粗线条，完全没注意到墓碑名字，登时被鸣人的话准准劈中。  
“你在说什么奇怪的话，我怎么听不明白，师傅不就在那里坐着，我们一起乘坐雷车出任务？？？”  
“……”  
鸣人抓抓后脑，想不好该怎么和傻儿子解释。  
“你刚才没看到墓碑上的名字和忌日。”  
佐良插口，嫌弃脸。  
“哎，你是说墓碑，佐助师傅的，这不可能，我这段时间始终和他在一起，虽然有时候会不在状态，但也不至于到那种情况，我师傅可是最强忍者。”  
博人嘟嘟囔囔的反驳。  
！！  
“佐助，你身体不好吗？”  
不在状态的四个字，准确无误地刺激到鸣人敏感神经，一个激灵，一把捉佐助手腕，不由分说就催动阳之力。  
仙人模式？  
佐助注意到包裹在鸣人身边金闪闪查克拉，哭笑不得。  
“我很好。”

佐助勉强将手从鸣人掌心抽出一部分，余下笋尖般指尖牢牢压在暖和掌心内，错开鸣人充满过度保护欲碧蓝瞳孔，温暖舒适查克拉源源不断流入体内。  
“你们还没有回答我的问题……”  
博人嚷嚷，佐良扶额。  
“你这一路走来，就没注意到时间吗？”  
“时间？”  
“没错，就是时间，我怀疑这里的时间线与我们的世界不同。”  
“时间线。”  
目光聚焦于佐良，鸣人困惑：  
“你是谁？”  
“勉强算是在旅行过程当中结识的……同伴。”  
佐助平淡回答，佐良不满。  
“不是这么简单的关系。”  
佐良直白挑衅。  
“我是佐助先生交往的对象。”  
鸣人瞬间石化，佐助无奈责备：  
“小鬼不要戏弄大人。”  
“我不是小鬼，也没有戏弄大人，我说的是真心话，硬要说有问题的话，不过是少了一句“未来”而已。”  
“不管是过去现在还是鬼未来，我不会同意！”  
鸣人从震惊中硬是恢复，双掌“砰”的重击桌面，斗气般挺直脊背。  
“绝对不会同意！”  
佐良耸肩，不以为然。  
“压根用不着你同意，难道你还是他监护人。”  
“我虽然不是他的监护人，但我是他兄弟！”  
“宇智波一族只剩下佐助先生和他的独子，这任人皆知，你是打哪块地皮冒出来的兄弟。”  
“你什么意思，小鬼，故意找茬是吗。”  
鸣人指节捏的咯咯作响。  
博人在两人间拼命挥动手臂，试图缓解剑拔弩张的气氛。  
“我不过实话实说。”  
佐良既没有受鸣人气魄恐吓，也没有被博人阻止。  
“小鬼是想被叔叔修理修理吗。”  
佐助当鸣人不过是玩笑话，但见他真摩拳擦掌，皱眉  
“都闭嘴！”  
佐助手按在鸣人头顶，鸣人顿时像遭主人呵斥温顺金毛，野性气势无影无踪。  
“现在不是打闹的时候。”  
佐助看向鸣人，正色道：  
“我们需要你的帮助。”  
鸣人敛起玩笑态度，盘腿，直身，点头。  
佐助将偶遇巫女并被吸到镜子中的过往简单描述，鸣人脸色逐渐阴沉，沉默着待佐助讲述完。  
佐助的失而复得令鸣人喜出望外，但现在弄清楚前因后果，惊喜中蒙上灰霾，故事曲折离奇，令常人难以相信，但违背逻辑的人正端坐在面前，所以故事也变得可信。  
“你能做什么？”  
“我希望找到那面镜子，虽然不确定能否帮助我们返回原来世界，但确实再无良策。”  
“你还要回去，离开这里……”  
鸣人瞳孔忽的暗淡，滚着悲伤，佐助最不愿意伤害鸣人，无论身处哪个世界。  
但当下，他还有使命，还有不得不要保护的人，必须离开。  
“如果离开可能会死，你也会离开吗？”  
鸣人问题在意料之中，佐助不愿徒增期盼，点头。  
“找到铜镜，我们立即离开。”  
鸣人艰难深呼气，下定决心：  
“现在换我来告诉你，宇智波佐助不在的世界。”  
鸣人徐徐道来，佐助竖耳倾听。  
……  
“由于你的死亡，木叶战斗力硬被砍掉一半，恰是趁这个机会，熊之国对火之国宣战。”  
“宣战？”  
佐良狐疑，提问：  
“熊之国不是崇尚军事的国家，他们甚至没有建立忍者村，”  
“你说的没错。”  
鸣人沉闷点头。  
“正是因为火之国一向怀着这种看法，才会忽视对熊之国防范，熊之国暗中培养精英忍者，宣战后率先强攻木叶，你们明白木叶能够持续存在，除了初代意识，更多基于火之国军事储备考量，是火之国军事命脉。”  
“可是不止有作为人柱力父亲，木叶尚有大批优秀忍者，何至于如此。”  
博人回忆起灰白墓碑林立的骇人景象，脊背阵阵发凉。  
“是科学忍术的滥用，熊之国忍者经由科学改造，如同杀人机器难以对付”  
“……”  
众人想象着地狱般战争场景，陷入沉默。  
“不仅如此。”  
鸣人继续说：  
“战争一旦打响，就往往不只涉及两方，很快其他村子也因为利益纷争分崩离析，第五次忍界大战悄然掀起，足足十年，现如今战争还在继续，我曾经期盼的和平不过镜花水月，到头来一场空，重要的人连一个都没能保护好……”  
鸣人垂眸，面色凝重。  
“不是你的责任，不要责怪自己。”  
佐助按住鸣人微微颤抖的肩膀，  
“你尽力了，战争不可避免。”  
……  
老板娘拉开纸门，端来酒菜，菜肴烹香清爽，酒樽飘出淡淡青梅香。  
“打起精神来，七代目。”  
老板娘甄上酒，鼓励：  
“谢谢。”  
鸣人苦笑，一饮而尽。  
这个时候的佐助当然不知道鸣人苦笑的另一个原因。  
——铜镜就在木叶七代目手上，静静躺在火影楼的秘密仓库里……  
但他藏着没说……


	4. Chapter 4

04  
一行人踏出居酒屋，天色已晚，夜朗星稀，佐助用肩膀搀扶住酒醉鸣人，鸣人疲软，全身力气都卸佐助肩上。  
脸颊醉酒淡出酡红，伴随稍微粗重呼吸，刺鼻酒气扩散到空气中，佐助皱眉。  
他常年在村外流浪，偶尔也会去居酒屋坐坐，常见为各种各样烦心事苦闷买醉的人，但他很难将此与鸣人联系在一起，又联想到鸣人与老板娘熟识，心中升起挥之不去的伤感。  
他始终认为纯洁鸣人理应不会不该染上杂色，只是作为纯粹夺目光芒存在。  
但现实常不尽人意。

穿街过巷，最终停到一栋纯色四层公寓前，这里离火影楼很近，抬眼就是墨绿色圆形尖顶。  
顺着外置螺旋楼梯来到顶层，鸣人站在公寓门前停住，从口袋里摸摸出一串钥匙，取两把，递给博人和佐良。  
“这里是木叶公寓，你们一间，我们一间，被褥在壁橱里，有定期清洗消毒，可以直接使用。”  
“为什么不回家里住，我很想看看长大的向日葵妹妹。”  
博人亮着眼睛。  
“你是笨蛋吗。”  
佐良斜视。  
“你的出现只会吓坏她们。”  
“这我当然明白，不过既然爸爸能够接受，她们肯定也能。”  
博人噘嘴，嘟囔。  
鸣人眼眸划过瞬间阴霾，飞快的又恢复明亮：  
“先忍耐一下，爸爸想办法。”  
鸣人钥匙插进钥匙，边拧边嘱咐：  
“我和佐助住在隔壁，有任何情况随时过来找我。”  
锁孔内响起轻微咔嚓声，佐良忽然开口。  
“为什么你要和佐助先生住一间？”  
鸣人回头笑：  
“因为空闲只有两间，所以这是没办法事情。”  
“你和漩涡博人是父子，你们理所当然住在一起，何况你不是应该回家里去住，你可别告诉我，堂堂木叶七代目，可怜到需要住在简陋员工公寓。”  
“……”  
鸣人沉默，佐良放肆用目光挑衅，鸣人温和眸光旋转着消失，剩下成熟的疏离与森冷。  
“既然你知道我是木叶七代目，那么我的地盘上，不是更应该一切听我安排。”  
鸣人随即笑了，伴着不明快暗色。  
……

上忍宿舍配置几平面积的客厅，客厅一隅布置成简单开放厨房，厨房一侧是绘着水墨风漩涡图案的纸拉门，拉门里面是唯一卧室。  
“茶还是牛奶？”  
两个人刚走进客厅，鸣人问道。  
“随便。”  
佐助换上室内拖鞋，走进来，鸣人穿过客厅，径直走进厨房，打开橱柜一通翻找。  
佐助坐在沙发上，环视，置物柜上立着相框，餐桌上杯面剩半，茶几上散落文件，最后长久停驻在鸣坚实后背上。  
相框只有一个，里面是七班合影。  
这不合逻辑，不过佐助没急着开口。。  
“茶叶找不到，牛奶可以吗。”  
鸣人纸盒装牛奶递给佐助，佐助接过牛奶，直接翻到后面，果然是意料中的数字。  
“过期很久了……”  
佐助无奈：  
“啊？？？”  
鸣人夹住烧红的脸，故作夸张尖叫：  
“我明明记得才刚买了一个月。”  
佐助将牛奶放回茶几上，心里对鸣人的生活有了沮丧的初步判断。  
“鲜牛奶保质期不过才几天，更重要的是。”  
佐助细长睫毛投落阴影，藏住沉下的表情。  
“你为什么会住在上忍单身公寓里？”  
“这个。”  
鸣人指尖挠挠脸颊。  
“偶尔工作晚的时候，过来住住。”  
“没必要撒谎。”  
佐助笃定，鸣人身躯轻震，故作轻松感褪去，眉宇间浮现复杂，种种变化自然落在佐助眼里，佐助垂眸看着亮白瓷砖地面。  
“就当我没问过。”  
“我和雏田分开了。”  
“分开？”  
佐助隐隐有了推测。  
鸣人讪笑，  
“离婚了。”  
“……”  
佐助一愣，鸣人祥装没注意，说：  
“已经是很多年前的事情，现在他们都过得很好，雏田在木叶幼儿园工作，经常能够碰到，还是很好的朋友。”  
“为什么。”  
佐助抬头，难以想象十年后竟然会有意料外转折，鸣人和雏田称得上是众望所归的神仙眷侣，离村子前，他们还幸福生活在一起.  
无论是鸣人还是雏田，都不是会在婚姻中犯下错误的人。  
鸣人从佐助眼睛中读出困惑，虽然他很想找个人倾诉一切，但佐助是最不合适的人选。  
“时间不早了，我要去睡觉。”  
鸣人伸着懒腰，转身向卧室走去，佐助皱眉，从沙发上站起来，一把抓住鸣人橘色夹克后衣领。  
“先洗澡去，不许踏卧室，一身酒臭。”  
“哎，不要，困了，要睡觉。”  
鸣人使出浑身解数撒娇，但沉脸宇智波佐助面前，毫无效果。  
“走。”  
佐助扯着鸣人后衣领，丢进浴室。  
鸣人遭受暴力虐待，却偷偷露出阔别已久的真诚笑。  
平平淡淡的日常离开太久太久，空气里弥散开的都是蜜糖香甜。

夜深，和室披着银纱，黑暗呼吸声有节奏响着，草黄榻榻米上平铺着两张床铺。  
其中一张动动，鸣人侧躺在枕头上，悄然睁开眼睛。  
侧耳倾听，流过耳畔是安心的平稳呼吸，因为睡熟，才得以放肆注视阔绰十年的挚友，和固着在记忆深处的模样并无二致。  
睡颜婴儿般柔和，纤长浓密睫毛微微抖动，黑色短发凌乱垂在枕上，鸣人甜笑。  
枕边闹钟钟指针滴答滴答转动，鸣人看不够，持续盯着，直到睡梦中的佐助无意识翻身，仰面向上。  
鸣人手肘撑住半身，月光落在佐助脸颊上，犹如月下精灵散发神秘银白微光，目光最终聚焦在淡色薄唇上。  
触感像新鲜棉花，隐约童年时有这样的记忆。  
嘴唇之间只差一英寸，鸣人停住，想想，苦笑着上移到额头位置，轻飘飘落下一吻。  
“好梦。”  
房檐下轻微响动，鸣人用余光看向格窗，风吹得薄纱窗帘飘摇，窗外空无一物，只有璀璨天幕和一轮银月。  
他慢悠悠给佐助掩紧棉被，轻手轻脚地起身，走向客厅。

猿飞大和盘着双臂，背倚在公寓外梧桐树干上，思量着费解一幕，他是来给七代目传达紧急消息，在接连叩击公寓门未见回应后，心有疑虑绕到窗边窥视。  
榻榻米上两套床铺，就在意料之外，而鸣人附身亲吻，问题更严重。  
——女人吗？  
大和对于鸣人来说，亦如长父，鸣人和雏田的事情，虽然扼腕，但过去十年，早该放下。  
鸣人正壮年，带个女人回家，并不在情理外，可是他和鸣人交往紧密，从没听说过鸣人和村里的任何姑娘传出哪怕一点绯闻，突然带奇怪女人回家，难道是来自村子外面的吗……  
大和皱眉，心生不安。  
如今正值多事之秋，鸣人将神秘女人私藏在家，并不是好现象，色令智荤的道理，谁都明白，可现实上常有人栽在上面。  
鸣人是木叶顶梁柱，这根柱子被腐蚀，木叶屋子势必要塌陷。  
大和忧心忡忡，连鸣人瞬身在背后都未察觉。  
“大和老师，这个时候来，有紧急事件？”  
大和吓了一跳，惊觉是鸣人后，才松了一口气。  
“刚收到消息，有暗部小队在村子外受到袭击，虽然没有受到严重身体伤害，但似乎遭到幻术攻击，目前还昏迷不醒，躺在木叶医院。”  
鸣人在居酒屋听佐助说过这件事情。  
“这件事情已有打算，不必担忧。”  
大和拾眼，狐疑，但见鸣人镇定自若，却像自有分寸，不便再劳心。  
“除此之外，村子结界强行突破，不确定和袭击暗部小队是否相同。”  
鸣人沉思，结界密文从未更改，佐助能够顺利进入，没有强行突破理由，如此分析，还有其他人混入木叶…  
“破坏结界位置在哪里？”  
“宇智波旧址附近。”  
“我们去看看，不过……先稍等。”  
鸣人一跃，落到公寓铁门前，橙色查克拉火焰般在掌心然起，蹲身，潇洒寥寥几笔绘出空色符文，查克拉沿着指腹灌注符文，符文填满后，流光溢彩弧形光壁掠过房门，一闪而逝。  
“走。”  
鸣人瞬身折回树下。  
“鸣人……”  
大和欲言又止。  
“什么？”  
“这话不知当不当讲，你知道我看你从小张大……”  
大和支唔。  
“但说无妨。”  
“私事照理说我本不该插手。”  
大和叹气。  
“但现在是多事之秋，你是木叶七代目，九尾人柱力，太多人盯上你，而你心思单纯，该多对她人多些做防备。”  
“你是指住在我公寓里的人吗？”  
鸣人短暂沉默后，直截了当，大和倒显羞愧。  
“他是我在那个世界上最了解，也是最信任的人。”  
“……”  
大和沉默，犹豫抬眸，忽的心一颤。  
鸣人瞳孔吹燃起消逝多年的莹莹星火。  
冷风拂过，火影白袍翻飞。  
……  
令人震惊和动容的飒爽少年，身影重叠，复又重回眼前……  
——如果是鸣人的话，无论接近他的人怀着什么样的心思，都将会被散发光芒吸引，回到阳光下。  
看来是我想的太多，大和苦笑摇头。  
***

和煦晨光透过隔窗映进和室，洒下朦胧金纱，佐助睁开惺忪睡眼。  
这一夜睡得出奇安稳，兴许是有鸣人在，所会格外安心。  
佐助看过去，干净草色榻榻米，床铺已经收拾好。  
鸣人在浴室刷牙，泡沫浮在唇边，他透过镜子打量着自己的脸，鱼尾纹倍增，经常熬夜赠送的下垂眼袋，皮肤粗糙，鸣人丧失的摸着脸。  
“我可不记得你是这么自恋。”  
鸣人转头，佐助赤裸半身，倚靠在门框边眼含戏谑。  
鸣人余光扫过雪白的前胸，流畅腹部肌线，和微红小巧的……吞吞口水，错开目光。  
“没办法已经是大叔年纪。”  
鸣人含着牙刷，嘟囔：  
“你也不要只取笑我，虽然你现在比我年轻，但也是酸腐叔辈，等你到我这个年纪，说不定老化更快。”  
鸣人笑着反驳，但心想截然相反，照理说佐助出任务，常年风餐露宿，脸颊上理应更容易染上风霜痕迹，但正相反，超过而立之年，却除了形体平添成熟魅力，皮肤晶莹剔透的一同少年。  
鸣人心突突加速，大脑有点要乱。  
“有备用牙刷吗？”  
佐助闷哼，将鸣人挤到一侧，独占洗手台。  
鸣人撇撇嘴，取出含在嘴里的牙刷，蹲下在洗手台的抽屉里，胡乱捣鼓，才从最里面掏出简陋包装牙刷。  
“还好超市有买赠活动。”  
佐助扫扫简陋包装，皱眉。  
“别露出一脸嫌弃的模样，宇智波大少爷。”  
鸣人撕开包装纸，递给佐助，调侃。  
“没想到十年后木叶困难到连火影都过的像打工仔。”  
佐助咋舌，摇头。  
“实在是始料未及。”  
鸣人漱漱口，水吐在洗手池，哼了一声，丢下我不和你计较的目光，走出洗手间。  
佐助洗漱完毕，进入客厅，就接到鸣人丢过来的橘色夹克。  
……  
佐助翻到背面，额角青筋凸起，果不其然螺旋图案，鸣人到底有多少件同样的夹克，佐助心有怀疑：  
“什么意思？”  
“你穿来的衣服还没干，不想裸着出门，就乖乖穿好，我下班陪你去商店街买。”  
鸣人抖动手腕，煎蛋漂亮的翻面，油锅滋滋作响，焦香散开。  
“不过我今天会回来稍晚，你在家要听话，知道吗。”  
“……”  
面对鸣人哄孩子的温软口吻，佐助有点懵。  
煎蛋平在白瓷盘中，闪耀光泽，煎蛋和泡面跨界混搭，鸣人亮着眼睛傻笑，一副请夸奖我的笨蛋表情。  
佐助不懵了，无奈叹气，但当然也没去夸奖。  
鸣人失望撇嘴，等待泡面的关键三分钟时间，两人陷入尴尬沉默。  
“……”  
“……”  
“我准备出村调查铜镜的消息，博人和良要先拜托你。”  
“……”  
博人正在掀开泡面压，流着光蓝眸忽的暗淡。  
“博人是我的儿子，我自然会照顾，至于惹人嫌小鬼，既然是你带过来的，我不会难为他，不过这没必要……。  
鸣人口吻平淡却透出不容否决的坚定。  
“因为我不同意你出村调查。”  
“为什么？”  
佐助正色，反驳。  
“我们不属于这里，我需要寻找到铜镜，以便尽早赶回去，我还有未完成的任务。”  
但实际上任务不过托词，既然知道未来危险四伏，那么自然挂念这那个人的安危，必须尽早将情报送回去，多耽搁一分就多一分不确定性。  
“谁给你任务。”  
鸣人冷冷吸着面，沉重气氛忽的压向佐助肩膀。  
“……”  
佐助沉默。  
这答案显而易见，但左右不好说出口。  
“是木叶七代目给你的命令，而我就是木叶七代目，现在我作为火影收回任务，向你下达新命令，给我老老实实待在这里，作为木叶忍者违反火影命令，我说不定会按照木叶规定来收拾你。”  
“旋涡鸣人！”  
佐助面色一冷，压不住脾气，他向来容不下别人命令口吻，即便是多年挚友。  
“我当你在跟我开玩笑。”  
鸣人呵呵一笑，用手背蹭蹭唇角面汁，抬头。  
四目相对。  
佐助在蓝眸深处看见飞雪和森冷坟墓。  
“不需要勉强当我在开玩笑，因为我压根没跟你开玩笑，我不是当年的孩子，没时间陪你耍少爷脾气，你敢擅自出村，我直接按叛忍处理你，作为暗影，木叶怎么处理叛忍，你比我更清楚。”  
鸣人撑起下颌，无温度微笑。  
“当然你想走，忍者们拦不住你，但你别忘了，你还带着两个拖油瓶，你可以毫发无损离开，小鬼们估计会少条胳膊腿的。”  
！  
佐助拧眉，若不是多年良好教养，多半是要拍桌子瞪眼了。  
“博人是你儿子。”  
“当然，这我比你清楚。”  
鸣人淡然一笑。  
“舍不得孩子套不着狼，而且我也不需要舍去儿子，因为你比我更舍不得，这不就是在较量谁心更软，其实你打小就比我心软，当年看不明白，现在反复琢磨十年，怎么能还能不了解。”  
“……”  
佐助捏紧拳头，咬牙沉默  
鸣人耸肩，将自己那份煎蛋夹到佐助杯面里，哄孩子似的说：  
“乖，当我给你赔罪，宇智波少爷，别总这么小心眼，作为成年男人，心胸该敞亮一点，我不是也为你的安全着想，我弄丢你一次，不可能在丢一次，而且，当年的凶手现在都没有捉到。”  
鸣人浮起烦躁。  
“你也得为我考虑考虑不是，我是木叶七代目，我有保护木叶村民的责任，你也是木叶村民，我必须要保你周全，不是吗？”  
“我的安全不需要你保证。”  
佐助将煎蛋拨到一边，慢吞吞吃面，面变得黏糊糊，过度蓬发，味道并不好。  
“我能够保护好自己。”  
鸣人皱眉。  
“你十年前说过一模一样的话，木叶村口，我选择相信你，但是你失言，所以我没办法再度相信你，就像我曾经说过的，我不想再后悔。”  
“……”  
年面六道化宇智波带土时，佐助感受过这句话沉重分量，如今又再度耳边响起，往日种种尽数浮现眼前。  
“……”  
鸣人察觉出佐助妥协，  
“铜镜的下落，我会派忍者去调查，会尽快找到，请相信我。”  
鸣人面不改色撒谎。  
“……”  
佐助沉默。  
“等我下班陪你去商店街的百货大楼。”  
鸣人岔开话题。  
“听年轻忍者说，那里衣服品种很多又时尚，带你看看。”  
“七代目火影大人的薪水我可花不起。”  
佐助愤懑嘲讽，鸣人豪不在意的笑着。  
“如果你有愧疚感的话。”  
鸣人抵在下巴，认真想：  
“那家务就交给你，作为劳务，抵你的身穿住。”  
“……”  
佐助冷脸，鸣人祥装没注意。  
“晚餐要吃西红柿炒蛋，多加糖，少放盐。”  
“……”  
***

拉面冒着腾腾热气，佐良低头吃面，余光瞥着笑的阳光灿烂的旋涡博人。  
“不饿？”  
“向日葵真甜。”  
向日葵的身影在人群中闪过，博人兴奋。  
“没想到你是个恶心妹控。”  
佐良撇嘴：  
“摊上你这么个哥哥，旋涡向日葵还真是可怜。”  
“胡说些什么。”  
博人脸一红，掩饰性拾起筷子，吃面。  
“不过是哥哥正常想法。”  
“呵呵，你开心就好。”  
佐良笑笑，博人觉得对话味道有点不对，但也无从反驳，闷气。  
“我怎么听到有人在讨论我的名字。”  
动听女生从背后响起，博人吓了一跳，转头，向日葵正托着一碗拉面  
向日葵静静坐在方桌对面，垂眸，文雅掰开竹筷。  
博人还没回过味，愣愣地注视着向日葵  
“我脸上有什么吗？”  
“！没什么。”  
博人错开目光，忽的想到没戴面具，但向日葵冷淡的反应，极为违背常理，困惑的眨着眼睛。  
向日葵一直被热烈盯视，生出不悦。  
“他这里不太好。”  
佐良细长手指指着头，一本正经解释。  
收到向日葵递过来的同情目光，博人额角青筋弹起。  
“少说些奇怪的话。”  
但他大惊小怪的反应，反而平添向日葵的怜悯。  
大概是真的被当成傻瓜。  
博人郁闷的抓乱金色短发。  
“昨天晚上多谢你。”  
向日葵不再理会博人呆瓜模样，转而向佐良柔和一笑。  
“不用挂在心上。”  
佐良淡淡回答。  
“昨天晚上？”  
博人诧异。  
“你昨天晚上出去过，我怎么不知道？”  
“只是出去随便逛逛，熟悉环境。”  
“居然不叫上我，可恶！”  
博人硬抓着佐良笑闹起来，佐良则一脸嫌弃，来回躲避。  
“你们并非不是木叶的暗部。”  
向日葵的目光扫过横在桌面绿植旁边的狐狸面具。  
“我经常和暗部打交道，如果是村里的忍者的话，就算是在暗部工作，也没有理由见都没见过。”  
“……”  
佐良没有回应，博人松开抓着佐良衣领，良久，方将疑虑问出口：  
“你不认识我……多少也应该有些印象。”  
博人不知为何竟没有底气。  
向日葵端详着博人的脸，漂亮白瞳划过瞬间的怀念与哀伤。  
“老实说你长得很像兄长，不过他很早就去世，我也没有留下太多记忆。”  
博人愕然，佐良停下动作。  
“兄长是……”  
明明知道答案，却禁不住想要去问。  
日向花火叹气。  
“漩涡博人，木叶七代目长子。”  
“……”  
从别人口中听到死讯，博人口腔浮起微妙酸涩，死亡这种事情距遥远，从没想过自己竟轻易跨过终点线，照理说他该沮丧，但实际上并未浮出类似感觉，反而是像灰霾天空般茫然，无垠的不真实感。  
“是什么时候去世的？”  
博人黯然问：  
“十年前。”  
向日葵简短回答，像是不愿多谈。  
“咳咳”  
佐良咳嗽两声，博人回过神。  
“吃面，再不吃要凉透了。”  
“……”  
三个人默默吃面，各怀着心事。  
……  
“父亲。”  
向日葵突然从椅子上站起来，木椅摩擦地面发出刺耳声响，博人一愣，本能沿着目光看过去。  
扎眼橘红色外套，一成不变漩涡图案。  
父亲？  
来吃拉面吗，影分身，上班时间摸鱼？  
博人狐疑，但忽的又发现身形不同，更为纤瘦，发色迥然相反，留着光亮的柔顺黑发。  
“师傅！”  
博人眼睛一亮，朝着背影喊道。  
佐助正在为晚饭发愁，寻思着来拉面店买速食拉面解决，刚买完准备离开，就遇见兴冲冲凑上来漩涡博人。  
“师傅要做晚饭吗，我要去吃。”  
博人亮着眼睛团团转，佐良皱着眉，盘着手臂，仇视着鲜亮橘红夹克。  
“你为什么穿着父亲的夹克。”  
这夹克太独特，独一无二只属于木叶七代目，这点人人皆知。  
向日葵挡住佐助去路，气势汹汹逼问，佐助短瞬发懵后注意到向日葵的白瞳。  
鸣人的女儿，叫什么来着。记不清了。  
“……”  
见佐助沉默，向日葵更狐疑，更严厉逼问：  
“回答我的问题！”  
如果倒退二十年，宇智波佐助被以这种态度逼问，早就不是直接干上去就是甩脸走人，但进入立之年，佐助收敛脾气，多了忍耐。  
“我借宿在七代目家里，临时而已。”  
佐助平淡回答。  
“只是外套而已？”  
佐良的话连迟钝博人都听出浓浓酸味，佐良目光露骨上下扫视，最后嚣张落在佐助胯间。  
佐助确实对晚辈多了忍耐，但佐良的放肆眼神还是令他皱眉。  
“久别重逢，独处整夜，第二天穿着对方衣服出门，别告诉我说是衣服洗了没晾干，根本就是干了见不得人的事，撕坏了穿不出来了吧。”  
！！！  
佐良没有压低音量，直白发言，瞬间让佐助成为整间拉面店火热焦点。  
佐助脑袋瓜子轰的炸了，这辈子没这么丢脸过，脸颊烫的绯红。  
“……”  
明白这种事情只会越描越黑，佐助沉默着，顶着湿漉漉的压力，与佐良错身而过，埋头朝拉面店外疾走。  
博人目瞪口呆，佐良冷冷注视。  
佐良口出恶言，无非是嫉妒作祟，图一时口快，可真见佐助一副狼狈模样，非但没觉得痛快，反而堵得要命。  
向日葵透过落地玻璃，凝视奔逃的背影，目光复杂。  
在忍者中间同性恋性关系并不罕见，尤其是长任务周期，旅行寂寞，发展出互相慰藉的性关系，并非不能理解，但其中一方是自己的父亲，那就另当别论。

佐助脚程很快，博人佐良没能跟上，然而不幸，再次遇到是最不想遇到的人。  
漩涡鸣人的女儿，漩涡向日葵。  
向日葵立在人行道一侧的路灯下，远远地将冷然目光投过来。  
佐助不想找麻烦，正准备瞬移，向日葵已然到面前，挺严肃的说：  
“我们能谈谈吗？”  
佐助头大，但见少女态度极为端正，若是就此拒绝，反倒显得不够磊落洒脱。  
……  
街心公园长椅上。  
向日葵和佐助分坐在长椅两端。  
“……”  
“……”  
短暂沉默过后，向日葵垂眸，看着不远处的青砖人行道，开口：  
“我希望你能离开我的父亲？”  
“……”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
佐助手肘撑在膝盖上，长叹。  
“如果你是指我借宿的事情，那么这不是问题，我会尽快搬出公寓。”  
向日葵狐疑，盯着橘黄色夹克消瘦背影一阵，目光黯淡，犹犹豫豫问：  
“你喜欢我父亲吗？”  
佐助似懂非懂，挑了个中性回答。  
“他是木叶七代目，大家都喜欢他。”  
“我问的是你。”  
向日葵不依不饶，佐助叹气。  
“朋友。”  
“仅此？”  
向日葵当然不信。  
佐助没作理会，反问道：  
“那你觉得我们还有什么关系？”  
向日葵一愣，旋即眸光晃晃，垂眸看向交叠平放在膝头的手掌。  
“我妈妈深爱着他，从过去到现在，他们离婚十年，但我却直到去年才得知这件事情，我一直以为他们只是分居，说来可笑，即便是没离婚前，父亲也鲜少回家，我几乎没有什么和他共处的记忆……”  
向日葵越说声音越低越沉。  
“……”  
佐助静静的听。  
一阵风吹过，送来花香，吹拂起少女长发。  
“你想要我怎么样？”  
佐助问。  
向日葵忽然窘迫：  
“我也没想过那么多，只是想和你谈谈。”  
佐助斜视着少女俏丽侧脸，淡淡答：  
“他们之间感情问题，恕我无能为力，我虽然和你父亲算得上朋友，但感情上的事没有我插口余地，而且如果你误认为我和他有任何麻烦关系，那你敬请放心，我们真的只是朋友而已，过去是，现在是，未来也是。”  
佐助抬起头，樱花树枝冒出新芽，想来再过不久会盛开出繁盛鲜花，想象着那时美景，嗅着记忆力的淡淡花香。  
心里本该是生机勃勃美好，却忽的悄然的下起雨来。  
雨滴静悄悄锤击着平静心湖。  
“男人喜欢男人，你不觉得很奇怪吗，所以你根本不需要考虑这些无意义问题，就算你的父亲有了新的交往对象，那也一定与我这个中年男人没有关系，你说不是吗。”  
佐助回头朝向日葵淡然一笑。  
向日葵心头一震，仿佛一树樱花当头洒下，美丽又充满绝望苍凉。

一天里接连发生沮丧事，鸣人寻找铜镜态度又暧昧，佐助回到公寓时，精疲力竭，本以为漫长一天总算贴近尾声，获得片刻喘息，却没想更大麻烦悄然走近。  
***  
佐助拧开公寓门走进去，扫视玄关拖鞋，鸣人还没回来。  
他正要关门，有人从外面拽住房门。  
“我。”  
佐助头疼，最麻烦小鬼来了，心里暗暗叹气，拉门，调整好态度。  
“什么事？”  
“你买的速食拉面忘记带走。”  
佐良举起印着一乐拉面商标的牛皮纸袋。  
佐助这才想起走的匆忙，竟忘记取走商品。  
“……”  
佐助伸手要接过袋子，佐良递过去，问。  
“不让我进去吗。”  
“……”佐助略作犹豫  
“进来。”  
侧身，让开门。  
“……”  
佐良未动也未发出声响，佐助奇怪转头，后脖颈上忽的压上柔软的手掌。  
！  
霸道而绵长。  
佐助倏然睁大睁眼，瞳孔刷的染上赤红，扬手，本该手刀径直落在青年颈间，却在看到似曾相识的黑瞳时，顿在半空。  
倒不是喜欢，阻止他的是悄然滋生愧疚感，莫名从心底浮上来，拖住他的手臂。  
所以他只是静静与青年并立，忍耐着放肆。  
……  
漩涡鸣人下班回家，身躯疲惫但脚步轻松，踏上旋转楼梯最后一阶，忽的浮现的场面，碾碎全部愉悦。  
黄昏的光洒在宇智波佐良脊背上，佐助则掩在房门阴影里，烘托出恬静美好玫瑰氛围。  
但鸣人只觉得碍眼极了！  
头脑疯狂燃烧，查克拉极速旋转，力量在血管中奔腾，催动鼓膜，嗡嗡轰响。  
“你们在我家里做些什么！”  
鸣人硬压着蛛网般纤细徘徊在断裂边缘的理智，低吼：  
“……”  
嘴唇分开，佐良循声看过去，鸣人脸上挂着霜。  
鸣人。  
佐助见到金光闪闪的仙人模式，先是诧异后是郁闷。  
本能的觉得事情要变得麻烦，为了方便处理这只经常莫名爆走的大型犬，是时候送客了……  
佐助举起牛皮纸袋，向佐良示意。  
“多谢。”  
“……”  
佐良沉默，目光在鸣人佐助之间来来回回。  
“我认为你还是应该跟我住在一起。”  
佐良很真挚，佐助很无奈。  
虽然这小鬼净说些奇怪话，但莫名其妙讨厌不起来，他并不是容易和人亲近的人，但对他却一反常态格外纵容。  
“明天晚餐叫上博人过来吃面，今天不行，你需要给我时间练习。”  
他抬手准备摸摸佐良水光的黑发，却被撅着嘴，气愤避开，佐助收手，苦笑。  
“我离开的话，你们一定会花上整个晚上在床上。”  
佐良话题急转，直奔R18，佐助很奔溃，特别无奈。  
他甚至想要撬开小鬼脑壳，猜测里面负责控制言语的压根不是脑浆，而是一水的黄色垃圾，虽然青春期小鬼，思春不奇怪，但总把镜头指向中年大叔，就是个麻烦的问题了。  
佐助轻快戳戳佐良脑门。  
“早就和你说过，小鬼不要开大人玩笑。”  
佐良忽的睁大眼睛，手掌交叠捂着脑门，竟浮得羞涩和惊慌。  
……  
在鸣人眼里，残光下两人有说有笑，而自己则被单独丢在笼罩阴影的夹角，阴霾升起遮住湛蓝眼瞳。  
落在公寓围栏上的晚霞如血般鲜红。

佐良磨叽一阵，见没结果，悻悻走了，临走还狠狠地瞪视鸣人，鸣人不会把小鬼头放在眼里，更狂妄地顶回去。  
鸣人收起仙人模式，两人走进家门。  
“我去煮面。”  
佐助走向厨房，拉开冰箱，在冷柜里扫扫，取出番茄，轻嗅，不算新鲜，但勉强还可以用。  
把番茄打在速食拉面里再加颗蛋，他在脑海里琢磨着。  
然而旋即忽的脊背传来重压，他本能回击，下一秒钟却被按进地毯。  
金色查克拉蓬勃燃烧，往日日光般明媚温暖救赎天使般神圣，但此时，却藏着不同。  
森冷。  
一如早年鸣人爆尾，纯粹杀戮冷然九尾橘红色。  
不是已经和九尾完美融合。  
鸣人指甲压进手臂的肌肉里，佐助并未去在意痛感，忡忡忧心。  
“……”  
鸣人径直压下头。  
！  
更霸道更绵长！  
佐助本该一脚踹向胸膛，他也确实动了念头，但不知怎的竟然迟疑。  
他忽然觉得挺有趣，当年他俩在教室层亲在一起，味增味道残留在记忆深处，这么多年过去，吊车尾竟像是没有成长，一成不变味老套味增汤味道。  
佐助本来是带着玩笑心态，但当舌尖戳向唇缝时，心一沉，侧脸想要避开着越过玩笑界限的亲吻，却被鸣人从后方揪住头发，强型固定。  
这吻太激烈，嘴唇粗暴地粘合，森冷查克拉不断透过肌肤侵蚀身体。  
佐助明白不该再放纵挚友，前面是不可逾越的禁忌临界线。  
这条“朋友”线明明是鸣人反复描摹强调，多年过去，他凭什么又踩向积满尘埃的红迹！  
佐助生出愤怒。  
鸣人灵巧舌头滑入口腔，熟练扫着赤贝，甚至凭着纵容，大胆邀约躲在口腔内侧的舌头，按在脊背的手，滑向腰间，抻出衬衫，摩挲光滑背线。  
鸣人轻车熟路，佐助吃味，毫不犹豫地咬了下去！  
“艹！”  
鸣人弹起头，像旁边厨房地板吐出混着血水的唾沫。  
鸣人愤怨扫过来，佐助强势顶上去。  
四目相对，连连磁出亮色火花，他们很多年没有针锋相对，彼此竟然都兴奋的沉浸其中。  
“作为木叶忍者，杵逆偷袭火影，该受什么样处罚，宇智波先生，你作为暗部头领，来，汇报一下。”  
鸣人占据上位，狂妄邪笑。  
“杀。”  
佐助单字，鸣人呵呵一笑 ，按住佐助肩膀力量，骤然施压，睨视：  
“那是初代定下的规矩，太老套，我既然已经是第七代，那么是时候该推陈出新，先“奸”后“杀”吧，免得浪费了。”  
佐助皱眉，这句话太过界，即便作为挚友，也没办法当作是玩笑置之不理。  
鸣人下手却比他早了一步，指腹划过拉链，粗暴扯开橘红外套，利落撕碎深蓝衬衫，雪白肌肤裸露在视野中。  
冷风穿过窗缝拂过，佐助打了个寒颤，鸣人埋进胸前，熟练的连连点火，最后勾着坏笑含住胸前乳首，淫祟的舔弄。  
！  
胃部不舒适搅动，烦躁感压上胸口，胸前阵阵传导的舒爽电流感，活化沉睡记忆，零星破碎，但富有惊雷般冲击力。  
佐助想吐。  
他丧失宽容挚友进犯耐心，屈膝准备给鸣人腹部来上一脚，却在中途被强按回地毯。  
他不想拆了这栋公寓，也不想毁了木叶，更不想撕碎他和鸣人得来不易的羁绊，所以即便鸣人一再越界，他也没有拿出实力反抗。  
他不愿意真的和鸣人发生冲突，肢体反抗只是厌恶示意，他以为鸣人应该明白，他们是过命兄弟，是挚友，他们心桥不是畅通了，他们不是早就相互理解……  
但鸣人确实看见反抗，但只当是欲拒还迎的套路，完全没往心里去。  
……  
只能使用更保险的瞳术，瞳孔闭合，热血上头鸣人先一步，将他掀翻，脸颊压进地毯。  
佐助腰部塌陷，腹部紧贴在地面上，鸣人跨伏。  
咔嗒，灵巧手摸向腰间，解开皮带。  
更多记忆片段，窜入脑海，佐助被记忆惊呆，直到鸣人宽大手掌揉上屁股，这才猛地回神。  
“Tmd！”  
几十年来积累的沉稳和教养消失殆尽，宇少爷爆了粗口。  
“千手力。”  
……  
鸣人压着旋涡图案橘色抱枕，缓缓起身，扫向落地窗下的立影，金黄色查克拉火焰般静静摇动。  
客厅里静极了，只剩下冰箱单调嗡鸣。  
佐助立在蓝色须佐里，睨视鸣人。  
“……”  
“……”  
须佐凝结成拳头，带着森然拳风，落向鸣人所在厨房方向，鸣人没躲避，甚至还不在的撸撸头发，拳头在擦近鸣人耳廓位置，戛然而止，挥散在空气中。  
……  
鸣人站起来，一脸平静。  
佐助走到鸣人跟前，扬起手。  
他本该狠狠抽一巴掌，但在伸出后，又放缓速度，手毫无阻碍地穿进橘色查克拉，掌心轻弄抚上鸣人脸颊。  
“我们是挚友，过去是，现在是，未来也是。”  
“……”  
鸣人沉默  
“我去煮面。”  
佐助叹气，准备折回厨房。  
鸣人捉住他的手臂。  
“有些话，我认为是时候该和你说了。”  
佐助回眸。  
鸣人垂眸，橘色晚霞余光透过落地床落在他的肩膀上，平添血色凄凉。  
“我一直以为，只是把你当做和鹿丸他们一样的朋友，直到你离开那天，我才真正明白，我对你的感情，从一开始就是不一样的……”  
“我该去煮面了。”  
佐助没能甩开鸣人钳制。  
“请你听完，好吗。”  
鸣人低喃。  
“到此为止。”  
佐助皱眉。  
“请你听完，好吗。”  
鸣人恳求。  
“……”  
佐助沉默，没动，鸣人知道他同意了，他松开手，沉了一阵后，郑重的说：  
“我喜欢你。”  
……  
宇智波的血统里躺着细腻，佐助本就感情敏锐，他不说不做，不代表是个感情迟钝笨蛋，鸣人种种举动和这句话，足够明白，但他装作不明白，他应该装作不明白，因为他们是朋友，这是鸣人在过去20年间一再向他强调，他们是朋友，该是朋友，不是吗……  
“我也很喜欢你。”  
佐助浅笑。  
他以为事情到此该画上休止符，但他忘记了，这是10年后的未来，他不在的世界，背后是横亘着10年光阴的旋涡鸣人。  
“如果表达不够清晰，那我换种说法。”  
“我爱你。”  
“……”  
佐助沉默，他并非想要沉默，但他除了沉默，他不知道该作何反应，他是天才宇智波，但忍者卷轴上不会写这种情况下该如何反应，说不定自来也亲热天堂上会有，但封面太猥琐，他没买过。  
他又一想，不，在他16岁的时候，也许知道，但他今年36岁，中间是20年转不回去的时光……  
“我没期望得到你的回应。”  
鸣人耸肩，敛起燃烧的查克拉。  
“就只是想要告诉你而已。”  
“……”  
佐助依旧沉默。  
鸣人苦涩笑笑，伸了个懒腰，从佐助肩膀擦过，走向冰箱，祥装轻松嘟囔着：  
“我看看晚餐准备些什么。”  
佐助余光一直落在鸣人后背上，他看着这个背影不断坚实，从青涩走向成熟，从纯白无垢走向社会色灰霾。  
……  
心底又下起雨来，就像20年前，无穷无尽的雨从天空滴落，20年，足足不停歇的落了20年。  
……  
他忽然觉得极为不公平，鸣人只是没有得到他的回应，就兀自摆出受伤的脸，可他从来没有考虑过，他的一张张如纷纷雪花般的好人卡，一次次的在他耳边叨叨，他的约会，他的婚礼，他的孩子，在激烈狂风中乱舞的刀刃儿般地不断地剐着心脏，血淋淋的直到千疮百孔。  
他疯狂的将他追了回来，又一脚踢开，挥手一道红色“朋友”线，就像对视悬崖，中间亘着万丈深渊。  
他现在忽然跳出来摆出一副受情伤的姿态说他爱他……  
佐助有点想笑，他忽然意识到，也许早晨鸣人说的话是正确的，他真的是个心软无比的人，面冷心软是宇智波躺在血管里的通病。  
当年，宇智波斑在悬崖上，如果没有心软，那么千手柱间早就自己抹了脖子，那么木叶该姓宇智波，当年，宇智波止水，如果能横下心，那么宇智波已经在内乱中获胜，当年，宇智波带土，如果没有爱上那个女人，说不定达成所愿，成了火影，当年，宇智波鼬，如果没有留下自己，那么说不定就不会有半生坎坷，而是在另一个世界，围在父母膝下和大家在一起……  
反观千手……  
当年耀着圣光的“爱的战士”千手柱间捅穿宇智波斑胸膛的时候，在背后说出“为了木叶，就算是我的孩子我也会杀死”这种残酷的话的时候，宇智波斑相比于穿心疼痛，脑子里来来回回的一定是无穷无尽的“Fuck”吧。  
他千手一族凭什么站在阳光下摆出受害者姿态和阴影里的宇智波谈“爱”？  
他旋涡鸣人凭什么在这可怜兮兮的呢？  
他忘了他的好人卡，忘了他的喋喋不休的甜蜜约会，忘了他可爱的孩子。  
流逝时间不会复返。  
——心软的人往往是持续心碎还仍旧舍不得别人心碎的那一个。  
而心软得人什么下场，看看宇智波一族，旧址上早就盖着百货商场，杂踏的行人谁能想，谁会去想，基底的泥土早就被献血浸透。  
宇智波佐助沉默20年，忽的悲愤了，不公平，不仅是替自己，更是为埋在历史里的宇智波一族。  
他沉默了20年，现在该说点什么了……代表宇智波，向千手一族。  
……  
“鸣人……”  
鸣人正弯腰在冰箱摸索，听到清冷的嗓音，手停止：  
“如果你在我16岁的时候告诉这些，说不定我们会在一起……”  
鸣人肩膀剧烈一颤，颤颤巍巍站起来。  
“你是说……”  
鸣人吞吞口说，蓝瞳亮的像个天真的孩子，  
“你，你也喜欢过我。”  
“大概吧。”  
佐助错开火热目光，看向窗外。  
“至少你是与众不同的。”  
啪嗒，牛奶盒子掉在地上，飞溅出来，打湿两人裤脚。  
鸣人猛地将佐助锁住怀里，深切吸吮颈肩沐浴液芳香。  
“你没明白我的意思。”  
佐助当头泼下一盆凉水：  
“我说的是16岁的时候。”  
“为，为什么？”  
鸣人松手，难以置信。  
“一切都不一样了。”  
佐助淡淡解释：  
“我们不止有了家庭，有了子女，有了牵绊，我们不再是……独自一个人。”  
——我们因为孤独而靠近取暖，又因为不再孤独而渐行渐远。  
“我……明白了。”


	5. Chapter 5

06  
傍晚时分，日光隐去，旋着冷风，下起春雨，淅淅沥沥。  
森林中战斗焦灼，久不见后援，敌方强势进攻，忍者们气势逐渐消沉。  
日向花火一再试图鼓舞士气，但都如寒冬冷焰般，影响力有限。  
熊之国忍者连连丢出作弊似的忍术卷轴，荷枪实弹对赤身肉搏，悬殊立现。  
“我们真的能战胜吗。”  
“对方太强了。”  
忍者吐出碎语，日向花火环视，尸体和残肢断臂堆叠，尚能战斗的忍者，也精疲力竭。  
怎么办。  
日向花火紧张，额头涌出汗珠与鲜血混合，在俏丽脸蛋上划出红线。

无边无尽攻击，忍术混杂，在旁人看来，盛夏烟火般绚丽夺目，但作为备受袭击木叶，则是来自地狱的残酷业火。  
“你还好吗。”  
“还好，你呢？”  
“过得去。”  
向日葵和花火背靠背，查克拉耗尽，只能靠体术硬抗。

魁梧硕忍者冲过来，向日葵手起刀落，鲜血飞溅，顾不得多想，抬剑格挡住更多进攻。  
向日葵粗重喘息粗重，汗珠滑过脸颊，顺着脖颈流经衬衫阴影里，衬衫浸透雨水和血污，濡湿紧贴在皮肤上，勾勒出玲珑姣好身材。  
“还真是漂亮的小妮子。”  
忍者轻佻语气戏弄，向日葵愤怒回瞪，持剑向忍者面门辟去，却被轻易劈开。  
“怎么，软绵绵的，看上去没力气了，刚才的气魄哪去了。”  
忍者捉住向日葵的手腕，手掌如同铁爪般，向日葵手腕被捏的生疼，但下腹空乏，体力殆尽，丧失挣脱开的力气，剑叮的落在地面。  
“向日葵！”  
花火大喊着冲过来，却被忍者一脚踢开，脊背重撞在岩石上。  
忍者卑猥笑，缓缓提起日葵。  
“放开我！”  
向日葵挣扎，但反抗不痛不痒，反而向日葵白瞳中交织的愤怒屈辱不甘，以及衬衫领口内侧针锈的木叶七代目漩涡标志，激发忍者强烈施虐欲。  
忍者眼睛流转着残酷的光芒，沾满血污的手，去触摸向日葵端丽的脸颊。  
“……住手……”  
惊恐眸光，竭力保持傲气的的神情，紧紧的闭合抗拒耻辱呜咽双唇，忍者眯缝起眼睛，强烈满足。  
鼻尖掠过浓重血腥味道，粗糙厚茧摩挲向日葵脸蛋，丧失战斗能力，任人宰割，向日葵愤恨又绝望的闭上眼睛。  
……  
“哎。”  
低沉轻叹，在交织着杂音战斗背景音下，恰如冰山融水透出沁人心脾的独特。  
“……”  
高大忍者皱眉，反手正欲攻击，却忽的一愣，难以置信的垂眸，腹部无声无被利刃切开，刀法如迅雷，连哀嚎都被劈断，剩下一半卡在喉咙里。  
好强。  
忍者重归尘土前，只来得及浮出这两字。  
……  
向日葵半跪在地上，按住被拽得生疼的手臂，睁开疲惫不堪眼睛，正想要道声谢，却发现眼前的人，早已瞬移，飞身投入战场中。  
向日葵吃惊的注视着眼前的景象，发誓有生之年从未见过如此残酷又绝美的战斗场面。  
……  
伴随着火焰忍术散落的星火，利刃在黑暗中，拖拽出圆潤优美的银线，血液自接连刺破的胸膛中喷涌而出，如同黄泉路上盛开朵朵曼陀罗花，沉寂中散发出勾魂夺魄的冶艳。  
木叶忍者穷途末路，精疲力竭，连保持站立都很困难，但眼前战斗场面，还是使他们完全忘却躯体苦痛，愣愣地注视着在敌军中孤身穿梭的人影。  
……  
“这真的是人能够做到的吗。”  
日向花火并非未世面小丫头，但依旧被眼前地狱般恐怖景象惊呆。  
尸体如山丘般堆在一起，肢体以各种难以想象姿势交织，尸堆下面渗出的血液，混合着雨水在地面上交织，形成一摊摊刺目赤色水洼。  
每具尸体腹部，皆是一道利落的横开刀痕。  
“哒哒哒”  
脚步踩过水洼，越来越近，木叶忍者，拖着残疲身体，屏住呼吸，向顷刻间就斩光敌人宇智波佐助投开惊魂注目礼。  
随着脚步走进，忍者战兢后退。  
日向花火强压住后退冲动，竭力保持木叶上忍冷静形象，但说话时嗓音轻微颤抖还是轻易的出卖内心惶恐。  
“你是……”  
刚问出一半，向日葵惊呼到。  
“是你！”  
由于不止打扮完全不同，连气场上都像完全换了一个人，如果用刀来打比方的话，那么之前就是，雪藏在刀鞘当中，孤高但平和，而现在简直就是拔刃出鞘，禀冽到残酷！  
“他是谁？”  
花火懵了，村里除了七代目没有此般绝世高手，村外来客，是敌是友？  
从身手来看，一己之力扭转战局势，是友，还则罢了，是敌，花火没勇气再向深处想象。  
此时，见向日葵与他相识，但向日葵极为复杂，一时间也难以分辨出，二人间过往。

佐助早已习惯看怪物般惶恐目光所以，无言绕过木叶忍者，准备回村去。  
他此行目的本就是去潮湿买番茄，中途想着，绕个远路出村，探探铜镜下落，却没想约到交战。  
哎。  
他在心里叹口气，找处水洼，旁若无人蹲下，用掌心舀起雨水，认真冲洗剑身上的血迹。  
花火目瞪口呆，盯着侧影，只觉淡定到匪夷所思。  
片刻后，佐助清洗干净，将剑慢慢插回剑鞘中，起身要走，向日花火这才回过味，从后面喊住：  
“你等等！”  
花火追上来，问：  
“你是谁，为什么要帮助我们？”  
“……”  
佐助瞄了花火一眼，掠过白瞳，懒得理她。  
向日葵踉踉跄跄走过来：  
“你是父亲的那个“朋友”吧。”  
黑色面罩遮住半张脸，但独特雪花般气质，还是让她一眼就认出来。  
“七代目的朋友？”  
花火看向向日葵，困惑。  
“嗯。”  
向日葵点头。  
“我们只有一面之缘，具体情况也不清楚。”  
“你是七代目从村子的外面请过来协助的忍者，是这样吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
佐助正琢磨再耽搁下去超市大概要关门了，敷衍应了一句。  
“我还有事请，接下来的事情，应该用不到我了。”  
佐助眼余光在血海尸轻飘飘扫过。  
佐助正要瞬移，被向日葵捉住手臂。  
“我要和你一起去！”  
向日葵插话，佐助困惑：  
“你刚来对木叶还不熟悉，你是父亲的朋友，我是他的女儿，他不在的话当然要代他做尽地主之谊。”  
向日葵真诚得体，佐助自小在村中长大，根本用不上向导，但见日葵酷似鸣人执着眼神，觉得拒绝会麻烦，所以点头。  
两人离去。

忍者久经腥风血雨，但面对炼狱般血腥场面，一时愣愣不知如处理。  
“虽然很强，但这未免也太残忍了……”  
“对方是我们的救命恩人，不该如此评价。”  
“没错，这是战争……”  
战争……  
残酷真相被赤裸揭开，即使最擅长狡辩的人，也没办法找出良好借口，战争一旦开始，皆是肮脏罪者，没有人能独善其身。  
众人被笼罩在悲怆的战争压抑气氛下，年轻忽的颤颤巍巍向尸体石丘。  
“再动。”  
众人骇然大惊，定睛一看，果然是刚才明明被切从腹部切开的尸体，竟然晃晃悠悠站起来。

“这是你的目的地？”  
向日葵撑着雨伞，仰着头，难以置信看着百货商场一层超市矗立在外墙的广告牌，  
“……”  
佐助点头，迈开步子，穿过自动门，走进宽阔明亮的超市。  
“有些要买的东西。”  
“你要买的东西，你该去的不应该是忍具商店……”  
向日葵追上来，佐助敛起罗煞般嗜血气质，但残存的疏远与冷冽，还是与温暖明亮超市格格不入。  
残酷抽刀杀光数百忍者后，站回灶台前围着围裙淡定做饭……  
“你或者该去医院看看。”  
看看脑子，向日葵心底吐槽。  
“去忍具商店，医院做什么？”  
佐助站在蔬果的柜台前，俯身柜台中挑选新番茄，心不在焉问。  
“你刚才杀了许多人，为什么却能够像什么都没有发生一样，在这里悠闲逛超市？！”  
向日葵不是不能理解战争残酷，也不是没有手刃过敌人，但是眼前这个男人杀完人之后，即边没有愧疚感，也应该有夺取性命滋生的压抑，而不是气定神闲，仿佛只去广场溜了一圈。  
这种性格残酷的人居然和父亲同居，向日葵不满。  
佐助从成堆番茄中捡出一个饱满泛起光泽，托在掌心颠颠，问：  
“我看上去很悠闲？”  
“这不是重点。”  
向日葵无语。  
“我是说，你刚杀了那么多人，为什么没有愧疚，算是动物的话，伤害到同类也会有负罪感，你为什么没有呢？”  
佐助木然，将番茄随手丢购物袋，叹气。  
“如果不杀掉他们，他们就可能会反过来杀掉你，那是选择杀人还是被杀呢？”  
“说不定还有别的办法？”、  
向日葵强答。  
“随便你怎么想。"  
佐助耸肩。

绒毛碎雨，落在脸上凉飕飕。  
佐助和向日葵共撑着一把透明雨伞，走着回程路上。  
雨滴落在伞面上，又顺着伞面，滴落到地上。  
两个人共撑伞，走在街上，并不是奇怪的事情，但介于两个人的身份和年龄，以及向日葵对佐助的怀疑，和佐助冷淡性格，多因素混合，尴尬空气持续横亘。  
“我先送你回去。”  
佐助淡淡说。  
“这种事情怎么无所谓，我希望你还是可以先解释这一切。”  
谜团如同烟雾般缠绕，向日葵急躁。  
“说来话长……”  
佐助抓住伞柄的手收紧。  
“不过你大可放心，我不会危害鸣人，更不会对木叶造成威胁，等我的事情办完，自然会离开。”  
“你来木叶是有事情要？”  
向日葵问：  
“说来听听，我常年在村外执行任务，说不定掌握着你需要的情报。”  
“我再找一面镜子？”  
“镜子？”  
向日葵反问道。  
“什么样的镜子？”  
“造型上与一般的铜镜并无二致，不过更为古朴而已。”  
“造型平凡的话，找起来可能会有一些麻烦，不过我会……”  
向日葵忽然顿住，想到线索。  
“说到镜子，我倒是想起一件事情。”  
向日葵扬起头，与佐助四目相交。  
“父亲也曾经四处寻找过一面镜子，由于那段时间他看上去相当的焦躁不安，所以虽然时隔多年，但留给我的印象很清晰。”  
佐助迷惑，向日葵笃定。  
“如果你不相信的话，可以去问父亲。”

佐助将向日葵送回家，雏田身影没有出现门口，这使他松了口气。  
细雨中，撑着透明塑料伞，提着超购物袋，禹禹独行。

推开公寓门，摁开电灯，房间内亮起柔和的光，他反手关门，将寒冷风雨掩在门外。  
一进入客厅，被风雨打湿身体，被绒毯般舒适感包裹起来，换下湿衣服，简单冲了个热水澡，热水退去一天疲惫，但心中因为向日葵的话而产生的郁结，迟迟难以消退。  
他打开购物袋，取出番茄走进厨房，温水冲洗着光亮番茄，佐助盯着鲜红色泽出神。  
他在考虑和鸣人之间的关系，他们这几十年牵绊在一起，犹如两股交融丝线纠纠缠缠，从最开始单纯敌对，到后来逐渐成为挚友，他意识到危险变化，几次试图切断羁绊，但非但没有成功，反而将顺着的线搅乱。  
如果他最开始没有试图切断羁绊，只是像朋友般交往，说不定两个人反而不会陷入到难解难分的尴尬局面。  
难道是自己的错吗？  
佐助有时候会这样想，但有时候又会自我否定，如果按照六道的话，他和鸣人间羁绊与生俱来，那无论他做何选择，都是殊途同归。  
真的是这样子吗？  
佐助都想不明白，所以他选不去思考，只当彼此是普通的特殊存在。  
虽然在远方听闻鸣人和雏田成婚，胸口中涌起刺痛，仍然只归于羁绊而已。  
后来鸣人和雏田有了博人，他也与小樱成婚，两个人各自有了家庭，类似这种思考，即使偶尔产生，也会被刻意地无视掉。  
如果他没有来到10年后，一切一如往昔，胸口尖荆偶有刺痛，但不足以动摇安宁生活。  
但世事无常，未来超出想象，他更没有预料他，鸣人竟然一直以来抱走和他同样的感情。  
鸣人说他喜欢他，如果发生在16岁，他说不定会骂一句笨蛋，然后找个没人角落狠狠掉一次眼泪，但对于现在而立之年的他，取代被喜欢的人喜欢的喜悦，是深深失落感和对逝去时光无能为力的沮丧，以及与少年时任性妄为截然相反的过分理智。  
他看看挂在墙壁上的挂钟，到了下班时间。  
他将鸡蛋打入平底锅中，混入番茄碎块。  
他风餐露宿，不擅长料理，今天给鸣人准备晚餐，除了 “目的”外，也有额外的关怀感。  
希望他疲惫脸颊上，能够焕发短暂的明媚光彩。  
时针连走了几格，始终未响起期待的开锁声。  
佐助忽然间有点理解小樱和佐良的感受了，相比于在外奔波的人，被留在家里等待，是更加消磨精神的存在。  
佐助随手拿过遥控，打开电视，新闻节目。  
鸣人正襟危坐，端正眉目间透出成熟领导者风范，他正和女主播对谈，保持着礼貌微笑，自然流露出亲切感，但亲切中暗藏着威严。  
电视里的鸣人给佐助遥远的感觉，完全相同的低沉嗓音，但与日常的天真烂漫截然相反。  
背负着火影身份的七代目距离吊车尾挎隔着银河的距离。  
随着年龄增长，佐助越来越不了解鸣人，无形中的压力，使他源源不断地滋生急躁，鸣人都是最特殊的那一个，他不想也不能失去这种关系。

佐助脑海中翻来覆去思考种种，时间流逝，意识慢慢抽离，身体和精神上的疲惫感，驱使他闭上眼睛，睡了过去。  
佐助被轻微的响动吵醒，耳边微弱的呼吸声，绒毯盖在身上，以及信赖的人在身边的久违安全感，令他并没有马上睁开眼睛。  
他感觉透过黑暗，一双闪烁着柔和目光的眼睛在注视着他，温暖的感觉从心底涌起来。  
名为家庭的幸福。  
持续了一会，轻微的脚步声响起，身边的人走开了，佐助有些失落的睁开眼睛，他看见鸣人正坐在餐桌差，轻手轻脚的撕开保鲜膜，吃那份早已凉透的番茄炒蛋。  
“我给你再加热一下。”  
佐助从沙发上站起来，鸣人注意到他醒了过来，抱歉的笑笑。  
“抱歉，弄醒你了。”  
“并没有。”  
佐助走到鸣人身边，自上而下地注视着他在日光灯下闪闪发亮的金发，他伸手要取走鸣人手里的盘子。  
“鸡蛋凉了的话会有腥气，我去给你加热了一下。”  
“不用不，用那么麻烦。”  
鸣人赶紧用手护住餐盘，嘴里边含着饭团，说话含含糊糊。  
“能吃到佐助特意给我做的饭，我都要感动的掉眼泪了。”  
佐助无奈，看见眼前人冒着傻气的笑着，津津有味的吃着凉透的番茄炒蛋，如果他俩不是挚友，他会怀疑电视上的“火影”和坐在面前的笨蛋金发，绝对是双胞胎兄弟之类的存在。  
“你还真是笨蛋。”  
佐助笑骂：  
“真难想象，你这个吊车尾居然在火影的位置上坐了几十年。”  
很多年没有听过带有宠溺的吊车尾的称呼，鸣人夸张的差一点溢出眼泪，  
“你再多骂我两句好不好？”  
鸣人眼睛中惊喜闪烁着光辉，仰着头看向佐助，像是小孩子期待的大人的糖果奖励。  
佐助被他这副样子，逗得哭笑不得，  
“哪里有人要找骂。”  
佐助懒得理他的样子，转过身朝卧室走去。  
“你这个笨蛋吊车尾。”  
虽然在字面上是侮辱的意思，伴随着浅浅的笑意，透出来夏果般甜甜味道，连窗外的风雨，都染上了彩虹般柔和色彩。  
鸣人地侧脸印在窗户上，他凝视着佐助走进卧室的背影，甜蜜的幸福感充盈在堆满笑容的脸上，直到卧室的门关闭……  
笑容连同关门声一起，无声无息的消失了。  
鸣人面无表情的低着头，看着餐盘里红黄交织的的颜色，握在手里吃了一半的饭团，被他捏碎在手心里。  
***

也许是刚才已经睡过一觉的原因，佐助躺在床上没有睡意，他借助窗外透进来的微弱的月光，仰面瞪着天花板出神。  
纸拉门的声音响起。  
鸣人轻手轻脚的从他身边走过，若有若无的沐浴液的香氛略过鼻尖。  
“还没睡？”  
鸣人躺在铺好的床铺上，凭借呼吸的声音，判断佐助正醒着，即便如此，他还是刻意的压低声音，低沉略沙哑的嗓音，透出让人忍不住想要亲近的柔和。  
“……”  
佐助向喵向鸣人，恰好与那双闪烁的含着笑意的眼睛四目相交，  
鸣人用手肘撑着榻榻米，侧着身子看着他，佐助收回目光，脸有些发烫，心中暗自庆幸和室黑暗，不至于使他暴露困窘。  
“刚才睡过一觉，现在没有睡意。”  
耳边响起鸣人的浅笑。  
“番茄炒蛋真的很好吃。”  
鸣人像是不打算马上睡觉，闲谈起来。  
“没想到有生之年，能够吃到佐助做的晚餐，怎么说呢，有种马上死也无憾的感觉。”  
鸣人看上去满面笑容，但声音听上去莫名其妙苍凉。  
佐助刻意的无视胸口浪涌的愧疚，虽然仅仅相处了几日，但未来鸣人对待他真心实意的情感，他不可能感受不到。  
自己却做出背叛他的事情，一想到这里，负罪感是他不敢去看，距离只有一尺之遥的金发挚友。  
“少说这些莫名其妙的话，吊车尾。”  
“一听到佐助骂我的话，就真的很开心。”  
鸣人放下支撑头部的手臂，挪到佐助的身边，将脸置于佐助端丽的脸的正上方。  
两个人形成面对面的姿势。  
鸣人的眼睛中，闪耀着夺目星光，这样的距离，如果是白天，应该能从瞳孔中能看到自己的倒影，而现在，蓝色的瞳孔与黑暗融为一体，什么都看不真切。  
“我看你是年龄白长，脑子还是像原来一样，哪有人喜欢被骂的？”  
鸣人压在身体上的重量，给他造成些许心理压迫感，但佐助并没有将心中冒出的少许的紧张显露在脸上，反而在黑暗中扬起嘴角，调侃道。  
“难道你是受虐狂不行？”  
“如果是你，怎么样都可以。”  
佐助没想到鸣人竟然仰头真的想了一会，然后态度极为诚恳的回答这个问题。  
“反正你总也虐待我，总让我为你担心。”  
“我从没有想让你为担心。”  
佐助反驳。  
“我从一开始就和你说的很明白，我自己做的决定会，并且有能力负责任。”  
鸣人叹了口气，一只手肘撑住榻榻米，将另一只手掌的手指插入佐助柔顺黑色短发中。  
感觉到鸣人在轻微的抚摸自己的头顶和脸颊，一向不习惯与他人有过多身体接触的佐助，心中涌起不舒服，在他正准备说点什么或者做点什么，来切断那种不舒服的气氛前，鸣人先开口了。  
“如果是喜欢的人，自然而然就想要为他担心，无论他是强还是弱，都会想要将他护在身后。”  
鸣人的语气如羽毛般的轻柔，他爱抚佐助的脸，俯下身去，将额头顶住了他的额头。  
前额传来的奇妙的体温沿着稍微紧绷神经，逐渐地向心口，向四肢百骸扩散开。  
“我真的很担心你，每天每天，哪怕有一秒钟你不在我的视线中，我都会紧张不安，幻想中的恐怖的片段不停翻滚，因为不想让自己后悔，因为无法接受后悔带来的痛苦，所以每一秒钟都备受煎熬，你能明白我的感受吗？”  
佐助想要推开鸣人，但刚刚抬起来一寸，又压按了回去。  
他不能说不理解，也很难说完全理解。  
他解释，担心着一个人，想念着一个人，怨恨着一个人。精神世界完全被某一个人支配，对方的一个不经意抬手的举动，都可能轻易撕裂脆弱的内心，他在这种煎熬中，度过了有三千六百个日日夜夜。  
他不能理解的是，鼬和他是共同血脉的亲兄弟，而他和鸣人，最初只算是同伴，还是互相看不上眼的那种，所以，他完全没有理由占据鸣人的精神世界，就算是到现在，他仍然不理解鸣人的执着。  
他执着于，因为他们是割不断血缘的亲兄弟，而他和鸣人呢？到底算是什么关系呢？  
同伴朋友挚友？还是差点成为恋人？  
回想起鸣人的告白。他的内心再度被无力感占据，直到腹部传来陌生的触感。  
微热的指腹在稍微有些冰凉平坦的腹部沿着肌肉的轮廓打着圈，稍微有些痒的触感散发出危险气息。  
很难想象，这是朋友间的触摸，佐助不是未经人事的少年，虽然对性情并不热衷，但再明显不过的暗示手法，他不可能不明白。  
“呐，佐助。”  
鸣人低语在耳边响起，粗糙沙哑的声音，透露出浓浓的情色。  
“既然都不想睡的话，我们也不要浪费美丽的月色，我们做点什么吧？”  
听见过分露骨的话，佐助咽了咽口水，他曾经对鸣人动过情，那时候，这种事情也不是没有浮现在脑海中，虽然当时觉得很羞耻，马上就被他赶了出去，但期待不能说没有过，不过鸣人一直左一个，由一个挚友称呼，持续的好人卡，将他的逦的念头扼杀在摇篮里。  
而此时，完全成长具有成熟男人魅力的七代目，正炫耀式肆意散发富有征服力的浓烈荷尔蒙，试图用指尖将他冰冷身体点燃。  
该怎么做呢？  
对视上鸣人涌动着情欲的双眼。佐助有了一瞬间的踟蹰。  
也就是这一瞬间，鸣人的手滑进佐助睡衣中，用指尖轻轻重重刮蹭佐助胸前的凸起。  
“！”  
陌生的舒爽电流沿着神经线，直接插入脑海中，佐助瞳孔吃惊的放大，被鸣人压住的膝盖，下意识的向中间收拢。  
看见微妙的反应，鸣人露出微笑，与往日向日葵般的灿烂不同，笑容当中是佐助排斥的残酷和黑暗。  
“喜欢吗？”  
因为没有被拒绝，鸣人偏过头，靠近佐助的耳边，开始得寸进尺的伸出舌头，舔食饱满的耳垂。  
直到耳垂被吸食如樱桃般涨红，由此产生的疼痛感和酥麻的爽快感交织在一起，持续的刺激的中枢神经，佐助这才回过味来。  
他对自己，对于鸣人的爱抚，竟然生出享受的快乐感觉，感觉到强烈羞耻。  
“别闹了……”  
佐助被勾起情欲，嗓音含糊沙哑，努力的保持出威严，但还是透露出虚弱的无力感。  
“别在继续……鸣人……。”  
鸣人没有停手，反而将整个耳垂都含在口中，舌尖沿着轮廓反复地舔舐，濡湿耳垂如同身体的主人般无声无息承受陌生的快感。  
明松感觉到身下人微微的颤抖，邪笑。  
“你不是也挺有感觉，怎么，在外面旅行的时候，都没有找人发泄过吗？”  
鸣人并没有任何侮辱和轻蔑，只是简单的陈述事实，他因为佐助青涩的反应，而露出更明显的笑意，但是佐助并没有注意到，他将脸埋在鸣人坚实的胸膛中，羞耻使他的脸胀得通红，恨不得随便找个缝隙钻进去。  
“佐助明明那么受欢迎，但意外的保守，我真的很喜欢呐。”  
佐助搞不明白鸣人所说的喜欢是哪种喜欢，也没有余力去思考，随便找了句话应付。  
“那是当然的，我毕竟有家室了，不能像……”  
佐助被自己说出的话击中，鸣人察觉到身下的身体突然僵硬，摸不着头脑，停下动作，歪着头看向佐助。  
佐助脸上浮现出的自我厌恶。  
“怎么了？”  
鸣人抽出睡衣下的手，环住佐助的腰，轻柔的问道。  
“没什么。”  
佐助粗暴推开身上的鸣人，鸣人正在性头上突然被打断，体内四处冲撞的欲望无力发泄，再好的脾气也带不上这种折磨，他眉头蹙向中间，明显不满的说。  
“你到底怎么了。”  
“没什么。”  
鸣人不愿意挪动地方，佐助只好自己向床铺的另一端蹭了蹭，拽过一旁的被子，孩子气的拉过头顶，将自己捂了个严严实实。  
“困了，睡了。”  
鸣人愣愣的凝视床铺上起伏的人形。  
尴尬的沉默横亘在一座一躺的两个人中间。  
藏在被子中佐助根本就毫无睡意，背德感还没有在心头散去，樱和佐良笑容满面的脸，一直在他的眼前晃动。  
怎么能够做出背叛家庭的事情呢？  
出……，是不可能容忍的，好不容易在获得的家庭，不想再去破坏。  
背德的消极情绪，彻底的将刚刚燃烧起来的一丁点的热情，扑灭得干干净净。  
佐助长长叹了口气，正准备闭上眼睛，数数羊赶快睡着，是这个荒谬的夜晚，快一点度过去。  
然而背后忽然响起声音，使他睁大眼睛。  
“唔。啊。”  
就算不用回首，也完全清楚身后的人在做什么，佐助被鸣人的不知廉耻惊呆了。  
金发的吊车尾，居然当着他的面在自渎。  
身后断断续续的呻吟，佐助烧得面红耳赤。  
虽然都是男人，知道这种事情没什么大不了，但是受过良好教养的佐助，还是没办法坦然接受现在的局面，他尴尬的整个人都缩进被窝里，他想假装睡过去，逃避面对眼前的荒诞场面，却被鸣人的一声呻吟，生生的从被窝里炸了出来。  
“佐…佐助……，你咬的我好紧，放……放松一点，就快要进去了。”  
“闭嘴！你个吊车尾，在胡说些什么！我哪里有……”  
佐助胀红着脸，没勇气把恬不知耻的话重复，鸣人没有减缓手上套弄的速度，分身尖端溢出的液体，粗糙手心快速的磨蹭，发出淫靡的水声。  
佐助想要堵住耳朵，他看见鸣人洋溢着盎然性欲的双眼，和因为手上的动作而轻微晃动着身躯。  
这个人居然是木叶的七代目，居然是自己的挚友，为什么他能够如此镇定地当着外人的面自渎？  
因为被佐助注视着，无论对方的眼神是出于何种意思，鸣人变得更加兴奋，故意说出粗糙的亵渎，故意地将坚硬的分身，显露在佐助面前招摇，注意到佐助慌张将眼睛错到一边，前所未有的满足浪潮，将鸣人推向高潮。  
“佐助，可以射到你里面吗？”  
鸣人在高潮到来的前一刻，手握着肿胀分身，故意在黑暗中大声说道，如他所料的，佐助的肩膀猛地一震。  
“我射进去了！”  
鸣人发出野兽般舒爽的低吼，白色的液体喷射出来，落到床单和榻榻米上，几滴溅到佐助脚边，他紧张的后退。  
“你就不觉得丢脸吗？”  
在鸣人去洗手间稍微清理后，又返回到卧室，佐助背对着他，藏在被窝里，吞吞吐吐的问道。  
鸣人嘴角浮起欢笑，他钻进被窝里，侧卧着注视着鼓起来的背影，猜想着对方烧红脸的模样。  
“这也没什么大不了的。”  
鸣人耸耸肩，故意用最轻松的口气说道：  
“难道走出没做过这种事情？这不可能吧，你要是真的没做过？那我真的要怀疑？左良是谁的孩子了？”  
“你闭嘴！”  
鸣人的话涉及到男人尊严，佐助刷的翻过身，愤怒的低吼。  
“当然是我的儿子！”  
“哦，那就是有做过了，自渎？”  
看着佐助咬着嘴唇，不想肯定，但又不得不肯定的模样，和室里响起鸣人轻快的笑声。  
“神经病！”  
佐助低声咒骂，蒙上头，倒头睡去。  
鸣人长久地注视着旁边的铺位，笑容渐渐地在唇边隐去，直到身边响起轻微呼吸声，才叹了一口气，维持这样的姿势，闭上眼睛睡去。


	6. Chapter 6

07

佐助在未来的鹿丸面前摘下口罩，将脸暴露出来，早已经见惯大场面，不会轻易浮现心理变化的木叶军师鹿丸，淡定的脸上，显露出明显的动摇。  
佐助叹了口气，他一度犹豫要不要在鹿丸面前暴露，但如果不想暴露，要撬开对方的嘴，必须要采取武力，鹿丸同龄人中最早成为上忍，无战斗能力还是智力都不容小视，再加上经过这十年战斗的洗礼，佐助不认为有可能在不使用写轮眼的前提下，将对方制服，所以既然无论如何都是要暴露，不如直接接触来的省时省力。  
“我有些事情要问你。”  
佐助单刀直入。  
鹿丸确实有超乎凡人，即便眼睛中的怀疑和震惊还没有完全散去，但最初的动摇感有所平复。  
他盘起双臂，戒备注视着，幽灵般出现的黑发男人问道：  
“你是谁，为什么要扮成宇智波佐助，对木叶有什么企图，又为什么来与我见面。”  
佐助懒得去解释，抬手撩起遮档在左眼之前的碎发。  
“我就是宇智波佐助。”  
鹿丸一向冷静，但突然出现在面前的紫色勾玉轮回眼，还是令他瞪圆眼睛。  
“这，这不可能，我亲眼见到你的死亡，亲眼见到鸣人焚烧了你的尸体。”  
鹿丸并没有注意到，指代词是你，而不是他。  
“这看起来不可思议，不过这并不重要，你要做的就是相信我的身份。”  
佐助松开手，垂下来的黑发又挡住轮回眼。  
“可是你叫我怎么相信？”  
超出理性思考范围，鹿丸变得急躁：  
“你要我相信亲眼目睹的，已经死掉，埋进坟墓十年的人，突然跳出来说他还活着，那我是该相信你还是该相信我的眼睛。”  
“你的眼睛没有错，我确实是被埋葬，那是现实。”  
佐助短暂停顿，自己来说出自己的死亡，还是有些微妙：  
“但站在这里我也是现实。”  
鹿丸眯起眼睛，不信任非但没有消失，反而有所加强，他说出自己都觉得牵强的问题。  
“只有轮回眼，并不能证明什么。”  
“你要我怎么证明？”  
佐助一早就做好了不能被轻易接受的准备，所以面对鹿丸的质疑，他很平静。  
“春野樱的生辰日哪一天？”  
“……”  
“宇智波佐良是在木叶哪个医院出生的？”  
“……”  
“宇智波佐良最喜欢吃什么？”  
“……”  
……  
……  
佐助被问得哑口无言，作为一个丈夫和父亲，对妻子和孩子的生辰等等一切一概不知，他脸颊发热，窘迫难当。  
“好了，最后一个问题，鸣人最喜欢吃什么？”  
佐助深深垂着头，无力的低声回答他唯一知道的答案。  
“一乐拉面”  
虽然心里面有所准备，也在脑海中勾勒了不少应对方法，但没料到鹿丸会想出如此刁钻的验证的方法。  
他垂着头，并没有注意到，在他用沉默回答时，鹿丸的脸上逐渐消失的怀疑和逐渐浮现的怀念。  
“没想到你居然真的没有死。”  
佐助困，与鹿丸四目相接，鹿丸敛起往日慵懒，正式的注视他，佐助不由得随之正色。  
“你是如何回来又是从哪里来，我们暂且不谈。”  
鹿丸打量比年轻不少的黑发同龄人。  
“既然回来了，木叶欢迎你，也很需要你，还有……鸣人也需要你……他一直很想你。”  
鹿丸友好伸出手。  
“欢迎回家。”  
佐助错开目光，没有回应这句话，也没有反握鹿丸伸出的手。  
鹿丸眸光晃动，收回手。  
“不是有问题要问吗，说来听听，知无不言。”  
“我在找一面镜子。”  
“镜子？”  
“是的，曾经被供奉在熊之国神社。”  
“你找镜子做什么，跟你站在这里有关。”  
“没错，我认为你应该有些线索？”  
“哦？”  
鹿丸挑起眉，传递给佐助你为什么会这样想的眼神。  
“有传言木叶寻找过类似镜子，如果这是事实，作为火影参谋的你，没理由不清楚。”  
“你见到鸣人了？”  
鹿丸没有回答他的问题，反而将问题扯到别处。  
“见到了”  
“你为什么不直接问鸣人。”  
「……」  
佐助不是不想问，而是想不出妥当的问法，如果开门见山，简直就是直接表达不信任。  
“并不总是能够见到。”  
佐助撒了拙劣谎言，鹿丸耸耸肩：  
“你们两个是我见过最麻烦的人，关于古镜，如果我们说的确实是一面，那么他就在木叶。”  
鹿丸顿了顿，意味深长的说：  
“他就在鸣人手上。”  
果然如此啊。  
知道了真相，佐助反而松了口气，鸣人在刻意隐瞒。不过自己也有很多事情在瞒着他。  
相互坦荡两人，都有秘密。  
秘密很麻烦，裂隙都是从秘密开始。  
见佐助沉默，鹿丸叹了口气：  
“虽然不知道镜子对你有何特别之处，但鸣人瞒着你，一定有他的意义，我们每个人都知道，你对他有多重要。”  
重要吗？  
佐助更糊涂了，过去的未来的鸣人，在认知中完全分离。  
过去的鸣人，只把他当挚友，和日向千金结婚，还生下孩子，未来的鸣人告诉他，他一直爱着他，甚至想要和他做爱。  
现在，未来的鹿丸又告诉他，他对于他而言是很重要的存在。  
鸣人到底是怎么想的？  
哪个才是真实的他，那个是戴着面具，佐助越来越看不清楚。  
作为旧友，鹿丸也对两个明明就在同一个圆圈中，却被命运女神玩弄，兜兜转转几十年碰不到一起的玩伴，感到惋惜和心痛。  
“你应该跟鸣人好好谈谈，你们之间有些问题，到了必须要解决的时候。”  
佐助抬起头，鹿丸透出的同情令他很不舒服，他不需要任何人同情。  
在过去是，在未来也是，鸣人是，其他人也是，就算没有将家辉印在随身的衣物上，但宇智波的荣耀永刻在他心中。  
“我们之间的问题，很多年前就解决了。”  
佐助冷冷的说：  
“现在优先要考虑，是从哪里拿到镜子。”  
意识到触到骄傲宇智波的逆鳞，鹿丸为鸣人捏了把汗。  
“除非他主动给你，不然你不可能得到。”  
“为什么？”  
佐助狐疑，斜视着旧友。  
“因为那镜子在密室，而密室的钥匙在鸣人手里。”  
见佐助的黑色眼睛轻轻滚动，鹿丸又添了一句。  
“钥匙被封印在鸣人身上，除了他以外，任何人都解不开，就算你拥有轮回眼，也没办法在鸣人察觉不到的情况下麻烦他，毕竟那是独属于火影的秘技。”  
但确实是找到镜子的下落，而且还在自己身边。  
佐助胸口的石头落下来，但如何能够拿到钥匙，就如鹿丸所说，解开封印，通过写轮眼控制鸣人可以轻松做到，但那样就会被鸣人发觉，等同于直接索取，照现在来看，鸣人没有准备给他的意思，如果变成抢夺，势必要大打出手，他不想再伤害鸣人，无论是在精神上还是在身体上。  
必须不知不觉地获得钥匙，拿走镜子，找到回去的方法，虽然最后鸣人还是会知道，还是会受到伤害，但至少佐助看不到，这样他至少可以降低心里的负罪感。  
鹿丸从佐助的沉思表情判断出，他在认真打镜子的主意，虽然他不在乎那面镜子，更不想掺和进着两个麻烦的男人间，但还是抑制不住泛滥的圣父心，劝告道：  
“你们真的可以好好的谈一谈，你知道的，鸣人为了你连命都舍得了，他不会舍不得一面镜子，他是真的真的很在乎你……这十年里…我每天都看到了……。”  
“够了！”  
佐助低吼着打断鹿丸，这些话只会令他越来越困扰，阻碍他回到原来世界的脚步，那里才是他的世界，他还有未完成的事，那里还有等待着他的人。  
小樱也好，佐良也好，博人也好，还有……鸣人……  
金色发的灿烂笑颜，浮现在他面前。  
必须要回去！  
不择手段也要回去！  
即使伤害……可能……他……也要回去……  
***  
当鸣人处理完事务返回公寓的，客厅内的灯散发着柔软光明，收拾利落整齐的房间里，散发出若有若无的香气。  
睡了吗？  
鸣人环视客厅，灯亮着，没看见佐助的身影，他抬眼看向挂在墙壁上的时钟，时钟并拢，指向12点的位置。  
太晚了吗？  
这几日，村子外围的熊之国的忍者多次骚扰边界，虽然规模尚小，但总像是在酝酿着更大风暴，鸣人因为处理这些问题而变得精疲力竭。  
公寓里温暖的气氛，松弛了疲惫的神经，有一盏为等候自己而点亮的灯，有一个温暖自己的人，等候在窄小的公寓里。  
久违的家的感觉涌上鸣人心头，温暖的他有想要流泪的冲动。  
他用笑容展示坚韧强大，而脆弱自我，却被掩藏在虚伪面具后，无人分享他的脆弱。  
现在这间公寓与往日相同又不同，相同的家具，零碎的小物，不同的是因为有爱人居住，而变得鲜活生动而富有人的色彩。  
冰冷的公寓住进心爱的人，变成温暖的家。  
家，鸣人兜兜转转前半生，到现在才明白，家不是房子，不是同居，不是机械的繁衍后代，而是和心爱的人在一起。  
哪怕是漏雨窝棚，也是飘满甜蜜幸福味道的爱的归巢。  
鸣人简单的冲了个澡，将餐桌上盖上保鲜膜的菜肴一扫而光，意外的主菜是厚厚汉堡肉。  
一吃便知道是纯手工制作，鸣人在心里边感慨，佐助不愧天才之名，不止是忍术，连做菜水平都进展飞速，想起第一天吃到的半熟的番茄炒蛋，鸣人的嘴角扬起轻松微笑。  
“佐助~”  
鸣人轻轻地拉开隔门，将头探入黑漆卧室，轻声试探：  
“睡了吗？”  
卧室里没有回响。  
鸣人逐渐适应黑暗，注意床铺隆起的被子裹得严严实实，憋笑的眼睛都眯了起来。  
佐助从来不是睡觉姿势老实的人，确切的说，姿势超差。  
七班首次外出执行任务，两人住在同一个房间时，鸣人被佐助踢醒三次，他几度想要爆发，但目光落在罕见的睡颜上，止住将他踢下床的冲动。  
少年时期的佐助，即使睡觉，都很少平静，脸总是扭着，看上去让人心疼。  
再到后来，佐助释怀仇恨，返回木叶，虽然也冷着张脸，但偶尔也会露出睡梦般柔和的表情，这令人鸣人为他的努力而感到骄傲。  
鸣人轻手轻脚来到床铺旁边，蹲下来，注视着压在枕头上的凌乱黑发，片刻后，压不住内心骚动，手指滑过如丝绸般冰凉的黑发。  
明显的看到棉被里的身形，轻微缩了缩。  
鸣人心情大好，张开双臂，将棉被和里边的人形，拦腰一把圈住，当然，马上就遭到扭动的拒绝。  
佐助从棉被里钻出脑袋，端正的眉头蹙向中间，眸子将不满的视线射向鸣人。  
“你搞什么？”  
“我搞什么？”  
鸣人故意露出无辜的表情，歪着头眨着眼睛，  
“你说我想搞什么？”  
鸣人将圈住的双臂收得更紧，眼神中浮现出露骨的暗示，混合着和室内中若有若无的香气，情色感在沉默的空气中晕化。  
佐助皱着眉头没回应，鸣人知趣的松开手，耸耸肩，露出开个玩笑的笑容，手肘和膝盖撑在地上，从佐助的身上爬过去，躺到他自己的床铺上。  
“你焚了香？”  
鸣人抽了抽鼻子，和室的味道比客厅更浓郁，像是蔷薇花香气，淡淡的在鼻尖似有似无的缠绕。  
！  
佐助心底个蹬一下，没想好怎么回答，所以只是谨慎的嗯了一声。  
“还蛮好闻的。”  
鸣人翻过身去，像是准备入睡，意识到鸣人并没有对香气有所察觉，佐助暗自松了口气。  
熏香从猫老板获得的，除了他以外，佐助不知道还有其他人既有神通广大的本事，又值得信赖，不过引起他注意的还有一点，猫老板似乎对他的出现并不感到意外，不过佐助又转念一下，他从博人那得知，猫老板当时安排的任务，就是取得神社的某件东西，虽然没有表明具体的内容，只是神秘的说，到时候就知道了，但如此来推断，猫老板有极大的可能知道这面古镜具有穿梭时空的能力。  
未来的猫老板依然嘴严，这使佐助很为头疼，但他也没有否定，古镜是返回未来世界所必须的，这也意味着，至少存在可行。  
现在的佐助，没精力分心去考虑猫老老板，注意的焦点还在鸣人身上。  
“这种熏香可以让任何精力旺盛的忍者无知无学的陷入昏睡状态，而且在醒来后不会察觉，但是有必要的起效条件，要在宣泄情欲后，才会起到作用。”  
猫老板轻描淡写的就像是在读产品说明书，而佐助听完眼前一晕，差点站不稳。  
宣泄情欲？  
猫老板递给他的时，不怀好意的笑容，佐助脊背发凉，总觉得猫老板似乎是知晓，这熏香要用在谁身上。  
没错。  
他必须要让鸣人陷入昏死，才能够得到密室钥匙，他可不认为鸣人会随随便便的将这么重要的东西，塞在某个抽屉里，当然，他还是在家里翻过几次，如果不是形势所迫，他碰也不想碰熏香，更别提点燃它。  
此时，躺着两个男人的和室，飘散着甜甜的蔷薇花香，别提有多尴尬了。  
但接下来还有更尴尬的事，又或者说是，他必须要更进一步，完全抛弃宇智波的尊严，做更为羞耻的事情。  
他必须让鸣人发泄出来！  
他更愿意选择与大筒木辉夜再战……  
“鸣人。”  
佐助别扭的小声呼唤。  
“怎么了？”  
音色中伴随着浓重的睡意。  
“睡不着吗我教你，数绵羊，一只两只三只……”  
鸣人嘟囔的声音越来越小，语速也越来越慢，成功的要把自己催眠了。  
佐助毫无睡意，被子被掀开丢在一边，他手肘撑在榻榻米上，斜着身子，目不转睛的盯着鸣人宽阔的后背。  
为什么这家伙一点儿都不配合！明明不是禽兽般精力过于旺盛的混蛋吗！  
明明这几天天天都……  
鸣人接连几天，就在床铺边，旁若无人自渎，佐助面颊发烫，看着正安稳入睡，完全不考虑自己正在烦躁金头男人，很想给他结实挺翘的屁股开上一脚。  
该死的吊车尾混蛋！  
做还是不做？该怎么做？  
佐助像哈姆雷特，陷入两难抉择。  
宇智波的荣耀大于天，面子不是轻易能放下，再说，到底该怎么做，挑逗？  
佐助没看过廉价片子，一窍不通，就算是和樱，都处在被动位置，从这一点看，樱绝对是值得的感谢的伟大妻子。  
而现在，他必须要挑起男人的情绪，而男人还是他的挚友，对他而言太艰难，在朋友面前搔首弄姿，简直是把他宇智波面子按在地板上碾压成粉末。  
况且，如果鸣人在他招数用尽后，瞪着无辜的漂亮蓝色睛，说“你在干吗？或者我对你完全没有性趣，挑逗男人不会觉得很丢人吗”。  
如果发生这种事情，难保他不会抽出手里剑，抹了鸣人的脖子，再随便找个高楼跳下去，或者找条绳子勒死自己。  
蔷薇花香越来越淡，佐助胡思乱想，迟迟下不了手。  
佐助以为鸣人早已睡熟，然而就在他踟蹰之际，鸣人忽然从床铺上爬起来，在佐助诧异的目光注视中，迷迷糊糊的走出和室，很快传来了马桶抽水的声音。  
“怎么还没睡？”  
鸣人回到房间里，半睁着眼睛，连连打着哈欠。  
“嗯，马上。”  
佐助躺回到床铺上，假装要睡觉，鸣人半梦半醒，没在意的回到被窝。  
“鸣人”  
佐助向鸣人的身边蹭了蹭，再一次低声问道。  
“你到底怎么了？”  
鸣人翻过身，透过朦胧的视线面向它。  
他正处在半梦半醒，在这个时候做什么，就是没有成功，也不会特别丢脸，即便暴露，就推说是他在做梦，咬死不承认。  
佐助下定决心，推上宇智波一族全部荣耀，危险赌注开始了！  
佐助不精通此道，但作为男人，本能知道如何挑起男人的性欲。  
虽然如此，但就连面对大筒木都能保证平稳节奏的心脏，这时候，却像加足了油的马达，跳动的速度快到要夺膛而出。  
他将手压在胸口上，强迫镇定下来，吞了吞口水，修长的手指，向鸣人的大腿根间闪过去。  
！  
触到圆柱形物体，橡胶般弹性触感透过指尖的神经传递到大脑中。  
佐助想摸了火炎，手缩了回来。  
果然还是很困难，虽然与自己的东西差不多，但是别人的，心理上的感受完全不同，佐助将收回来的手挡在眼前，臊的不得了。  
可越来越淡的熏香味道，却时刻在提醒他，时间不多了，必须要在香味散尽前，让鸣人发泄出来。  
今天不做的话，推到明天结果也是一样，既然怎么样都要面对，果然还是该今日事今日毕。  
佐助深呼出一口气，在心中努力的劝说自己：  
没什么大不了，就假装给棒子做按摩。  
木叶的天才忍者，优等生宇智波佐助，再次颤颤巍巍地将手，伸向鸣人的胯下。  
佐助默默的在心中背诵着各式各样的忍术，借此将注意力从掌心逐渐增大的柱形物体上分散出来。  
他从分身术背到雷切，又背到螺旋丸，又到大慈大悲咒，随着手掌上下撸动，掌心不断传来膨胀感，使他没办法静下心。  
这混蛋！怎么真起来了啊！  
佐助脸上交织出复杂表情，分辨不该为顺利让鸣人站起来而感到喜悦，还是该为睡着觉都能够随便发情的金发禽兽感到气愤。  
鸣人的蓝色睡裤，顶起明显小帐篷，佐助偷喵了一眼，鸣人紧闭着眼睛，似乎睡得很熟。  
一直提着的心脏，稍微放下来，因为不能让发泄出的液体沾在睡裤上，佐助探过身子，小心翼翼的拨开蓝色睡裤的缝隙，又透过里面的四角裤，将鸣人的分身捞了出来。  
虽然刚才用手掌已经感觉到，但真的弹出到面前，佐助还是深呼了一口气。  
这笨蛋吊车尾，尺寸倒是傲人的很。  
佐助意味深长的看见鸣人的脸，作为男性，佐助多少也生出羡慕和嫉妒，但这种念头一闪而过，光荣的宇智波还没无聊到和别人比尺寸。  
既然是骑虎难下的局面，不如一鼓作气，佐助打定主义，拿出在大蛇丸练习忍术时端正态度，手掌牢牢握住傲然挺立的分身，认认真真的在褶皱上来回摩擦，羞耻感被忘在脑后，他现在就像考场上的学生，专心的准备完成眼前的题目。  
把眼前的分身撸出精液，是这场考试要达到的目标。  
同为男性，明白尖部是最敏感的位置，在摩擦褶皱片刻后，他转而用拇指的指甲，反复刮蹭前端的小洞，分身不出意料的越来越大，佐助的单手握不住，他只好又往前挪了挪身体，调整握姿，只为让分身发泄的越快越好。  
他太过于专注，根本没有注意到，鸣人早已经睁开眼睛，默默注视着他的背影。  
“佐助想要我的话，为什么不直接告诉我。”  
鸣人的声音突然在背后响起，佐助吓了一跳，肩膀猛然一抖，他转过头恰好与鸣人四目相接。  
鸣人扬起嘴角，目光轻佻。  
佐助脑海中一片空白，片刻后，才回过味来，意识到自己在做什么，意识到鸣人在说什么，意识到自己的手上在紧紧握着什么。  
佐助猛地松开手，垂下头，浪涌起的羞愧感将他完全吞没，他不敢看鸣人的脸。  
深更半夜，偷偷撸弄挚友的分身，绝对会被当做是变态，尤其对方还是鸣人，害怕看到对方的嘲讽，害怕两人的关系就此断裂。  
佐助为自己的行为，感到从未有过的后悔。  
宇智波的荣耀什么的，根本无所谓，那东西丢弃就丢弃了，但唯独鸣人，如果被他厌恶，那么自己就真的又一次一无所有。  
没办法面对。  
佐助从床铺上跳起来，下意识的就往卧室外跑，却被鸣人伸腿绊倒。  
佐助手膝撑住榻榻米跪趴着，扭头看向鸣人。  
“你就这么走了，他可怎么办？”  
鸣人半睁着的圆眼睛里，荡漾着情欲的水光，他用食指指了指，昂然挺立的分身。  
“是你弄起来的，得负责任，对吧。”  
鸣人得意的笑，佐助又窘迫又愤怒。  
“胡说些什么，笨蛋！”  
佐助说出强势的用语，但听上去却显得不那么理直气壮。  
鸣人长身凑过来，眼睛中疲倦困意早已烟消云散，夜色中铮亮的眼睛，完完全全清醒。  
鸣人缓缓地向前压过来，高大人形逐渐将佐助笼罩在阴影里。  
“你离远一点。”  
鸣人节节逼近，佐助产生面对辉夜时都未曾产生过强烈焦虑。  
彻底笼罩在宽阔肩膀阴影里，佐助意识到吊车尾彻彻底底蜕化成体格强壮的成年男性，荷尔蒙肆无忌惮地在空气中扩散。  
相比之佐助除了身高增长外，肩膀并没有变得相应强壮，佐助一向喜欢与鸣人一较高下，心里浮起嫉妒，催使他挥动拳头，击向逼近的鸣人。  
鸣人目不转睛，在攻击接近耳侧，才突然抬手，轻松接住进攻，并捉住脚腕，顺势一拽，笑着说。  
“一点都不乖，”  
“你个混蛋！”  
粗糙的榻榻米将睡衣拖拽至上腹，紧实平滑小腹暴露月光下。  
“哎？”  
鸣人轻笑，故意曲解。  
“佐助是在勾引我？”  
“……”  
佐助的脸红的要滴血了。  
他没精力去想熏香，注意力在该怎么样才能从困境中解脱，脚面上忽然传来粘稠触感。  
鸣人测面对着窗户，月光从窗外透进来，落在他的脸颊上，半明半暗。  
“你做什么？！”  
鸣人伸出舌头，舔舐佐助裸露在外面雪白脚趾，舌尖在脚面上形成的压力，口腔黏液的湿滑粘稠感，由于注意力过度集中，而翻倍放大。  
佐助瞪圆眼睛，鸣人注意到他的震惊，非但没有停下，反而露出舔舐美味棒棒糖的孩子般贪婪的笑脸。  
“很美味哟，佐助的味道。”  
“变态！”  
佐助几次想要将脚抽回来，但都失败了。  
“生气了？”  
鸣人手捧着白皙的脚掌。  
“与我的相比，佐助趁我睡觉，偷偷摆弄我的分身，才更过分吧。”  
「……」  
佐助羞连死的心都。  
鸣人将佐助的脚里里外外的舔弄，鸣人将泛着着水光的脚压进怀里，手沿着脚腕滑进睡裤里。  
小腿摸上去冰凉，但弹性十足，鸣人坏心的笑着。  
佐助笑不出来，感觉手臂像蛇钻进睡裤，缠绕在小腿上亵玩。  
房间里熏香的味道很淡，提醒佐助时间紧迫。  
佐助几翻犹豫，选择纵容鸣人，否则，他可没有勇气，再重复荒唐事。  
他闭上眼睛，尽力将注意力从触感上分散。  
他回忆起流浪中遇到的许多的人和事情，回忆起回到过去后，如何获得关于熊之国的情报。  
他无声纵容，鸣人开始大胆起来，他恋恋不舍地放弃腿部，俯下身将嘴唇贴在佐助的腹部。  
爽滑冰凉触感，比想象中更加刺激。  
“佐助，你真棒。”  
鸣人眯起眼睛，低声评价，佐助恼怒回应：  
“你废话太多了！”  
“我话多的原因，是因为你说的太少。”  
鸣人嘿笑道 ：  
“你要是能多说几句，我倒不会这么辛苦了，或者如果能够……叫几声的话。”  
鸣人挥手，没当回事的拍拍佐助浑圆挺翘的屁股，可是佐助马上就炸毛了，从小到大被周围供着的养尊处优的宇智波小少爷，哪里受得了这种屈辱，当即眼眸就转成红色。  
鸣人冷不丁被吓了一跳，意识可能到伤着宇智波少爷的自尊，忙直起身体，摆手示意：  
“开个小玩笑。”  
鸣人干笑。  
“保证不会再有了。”  
佐助哼了一声，从鸣人怀里抽回脚，翻身背对鸣人，摆出要睡觉的姿态。  
鸣人有点着急，他可怜的小兄弟还倔强挺立。  
“你睡了，我可怎么办？”  
“管你，自己解决。”  
佐助短暂沉默后，又谨慎填了一句：  
“去厕所，禁止在房间里。”  
“不要。”  
鸣人扑上来从背后将佐助熊抱在怀里，下颌搭在颈脖间，手大胆的从睡裤探进去，向下体滑去。  
！  
敏感部位被握在他人的手里，紧张感从脊梁窜过。  
“放开手！”  
佐助挣扎起来，但动作并不剧烈，这碍于鸣人手臂的禁锢和脆弱部分的钳制。  
太剧烈移动，说不定会被做事粗鲁的鸣人捏爆……  
佐助明白自从做了叛忍，光耀名门是没什么希望，但总归肩负着宇智波发扬光大的重责，断送下半身什么的万万不可。  
但佐助不知道的是，不疼不痒的反抗，无异于欢乐场老套欲擒故，被健壮双臂禁锢扭动着反抗身体，相较于温顺服从，更能够激发征服情欲，碧蓝眼睛情欲火焰的势头越来越旺。  
耳边是越来越沉重的呼吸，紧贴着脊背的胸膛剧烈起伏，佐助察觉到事情在向不可控方向极速发展。  
到底该怎么办？  
佐助踟蹰。鸣人指尖滑过分身褶皱，电流般的快感窜过脊背直击天灵盖。  
“……啊……”  
呻吟声穿过喉咙，意识到发出羞耻声音，佐助立即捂上嘴。  
“咦，很舒服吗，小佐助。”  
鸣人贴在他耳边，浅浅笑着，因为让心爱的人感受到快乐，而心情大好，献宝式的轻重缓急变换手法套弄敏感分身。  
佐助常年在外流浪，外加上带罪之身造成的禁欲思想作怪，在性事上经验稀少，哪里抵御的了鸣人成熟的手法，一波波快感顺着脊梁浪向头顶，他本能蜷缩身体，加紧双腿，抵御鸣人强势进攻。  
手被肌肉紧实的大腿根夹在中间，鸣人满足于占有和侵略私处的征服感，他加快套弄频率和力度。  
“……唔……啊……”  
佐助爽的大腿不住颤抖。  
他紧闭上眼睛，拼命压住嘴，抑制羞耻呻吟。  
这个变态到底在做什么！快放开，混蛋！  
明明很讨厌，但暗暗有爽快感，明明是自己的挚友，明明如此背德，自己到底在做什么呀，混蛋！  
佐助也不清楚这句混蛋，是在骂鸣人还是在骂自己。  
“为什么要捂住嘴呢？”  
鸣人慢悠悠的说：  
“公寓隔音效果很好，尽可以不用担心，请大胆的喊出来。”  
鸣人用老师教育调皮朋友般的口吻，佐助又气又恼又气。  
“你个变态掉吊车尾。”  
佐助怒目而视。  
“这样的变态佐助不是很喜欢吗？”  
鸣人坏笑，将佐助睡裤和平角裤一起向下推到腿根处。  
“可爱的小佐助不是开心地站立着吗？”  
“你！”  
佐助余光掠过站立起来分身，好不容易提起来的霸气顿时泻光。  
“都是你这个笨蛋的错！”  
“无所谓你怎么说。”  
鸣人耸肩。  
“不过说脏话的坏孩子，还是要受到惩罚的。”  
鸣人恶意在分身顶端轻轻一掐。  
！  
疼痛和爽快感交织，佐助脸庞因为快感扭曲，身体猛然绷直，一时间分不清是想要从陌生快感中逃离还是渴求更恶意刺激。  
不能再继续下去。  
理智皮鞭不断地在抽打，但停不下来，无论是温暖的胸膛还是粗糙手掌点燃的阵阵热火。  
不想要停下来，想要与其他人连接在一起，想要彻彻底底被理解，想要分担生命，想要被接纳，丑陋部分也好，肮脏部分也好，想要被完完全全接纳。  
这一种想法从来没有停止，从生命停止，从被抛弃夜晚开始。  
家人也好，鼬也好，能够接受弱小卑微胆怯一面的人，从来都没有过。  
所以只能逞强，在荆棘丛生道路上，满身欲血匍匐前进，以为在山顶能够看到不一样的风景，但当蹒跚踏上忍者顶峰，却未见期盼温暖光明。  
离天空最近位置，但是冷，寒冷，洁白冰雪折射出七彩光线，但毫无温度。  
身处在漫天飞雪中，仰起头看到的除了水洗过的澄澈的天空外，什么也没有。  
明明用尽全力，明明舍弃真实一切，但兜兜转转，可悲又可笑回到原点。  
——因为孤独而选择前进，因为前进而重归孤独。  
艰苦的半生又有何意义呢？  
鼬，他用了十年时间恨，却一朝恨的毫无意，除了荒诞可笑，再没有别的心情。  
但鸣人似乎不一样。  
他似乎能够接纳不完美的自己，但真的可以吗？  
在他面前暴露出丑陋的毫无遮挡的另一面？  
不会被嘲笑吗？不会被贬低吗？  
鸣人是生命的最后一缕阳光，无论是在那个世界，如果湛蓝眼眸中见到鄙夷和耻笑。  
绝对回去死吧！一秒钟都没办法活下去！这唯一的光线，绝对要有生命维护！  
这种想要维护关系的心情，犹如一盆冰水泼过来，从头到脚泼了个透心凉，高涨情欲顿时消失的无影无踪。  
佐助分身在手中忽的疲软，鸣人瞪圆眼睛，惊呆了，试探性的用手轻轻地拨动，软哒哒的，没什么精神头。  
他压抑情欲，转头看向佐助，佐助的眼瞳浮动着疲惫感，并不是情欲过后的温软，是显露出无力悲凉。  
“怎么，是我弄疼你了吗？”  
“没什么。”  
佐助解开鸣人的束缚，从怀里脱出，鸣人看着空荡荡臂弯，心里不是个滋味。  
“抱歉。”  
“别这么说，会显得气氛很沉重。”  
鸣人笑着嘟囔。  
“看来我得去趟洗手间。”  
“好梦。”  
“嗯，你也是。”  
***  
夜深人静，身影轻快地在屋脊间跃动，佐助与其说是在前进，不如说是在逃跑，身后没有追逐迹象，但紧迫的脚步却像是被洪水猛兽紧逼着。  
既想要亲近又因为害怕伤害，佐助对待和鸣人之间，就像粗鲁的黑熊手掌间捧着雪白小兔，苦于应对。  
他所生活的木叶正面临危险，拼尽全力返回，守护生活在那里的人们，才最重要。  
不断在心里说服自己，佐助将思绪从杂乱无章中剥离出，注意力转移掌心的古铜钥匙。  
手掌的长度，斑驳古铜色，除了隐隐透露出的查克拉气息外，和一般的钥匙并无二致。  
佐助因为上面微弱查克拉的气息而蹙眉，宇智波的灭族和二代的政策脱不了干系，虽然罪魁祸首是团藏，但对他善玩禁书的火影，实在是没有好感。  
他在鸣人被熏香迷晕后，扯开睡衣，上上下下寻找几遍，没发现封印咒印，直到落在缠着绷带的手腕上，果然如他所料，绷带下面是封印纹路。  
但问题在于解封，佐助俯身抵住鸣人的额头，进入思想世界。  
佐助与九尾面面相觑，互不惊讶。  
体型庞大九尾冷冷睨视。  
他需要九尾在鸣人失去意识情况下，占据他的身体解开手腕上封印。  
目的简很单。  
他不认为这只骚狐狸会配合，所以连口都懒得开，查克拉形成的气浪撩起遮在轮回眼前的碎发，紫瞳暗色闪烁妖娆光彩。  
用瞳术来控制九尾，结束后再随便威胁几句，宇智波是尾数克星。  
不平等实力，造就不平等关系，这很简单，但结果出乎意料，发展比想象中还要简单。  
九尾甚至没等他开口，就想知晓目的，轻松地占据鸣人身体，碎念后，钥匙浮现在眼前。  
并不明白九尾的顺从，但佐助懒得去关心野兽，将钥匙捞于掌心。  
佐助思绪拉回现实，低头看看钥匙，离开时意味深长的话在耳边响起。  
——好戏开场了。  
佐助心情微暗。  
风扑在脸上，濡湿粘稠，混合着沉闷土腥味。  
似乎山雨欲来。


	7. Chapter 7

十年流转（一）

佐助醒过来，左后颈传来少许麻痹感，短暂晕眩感之后，眼前的视野逐渐清晰。

天花板是单调灰白色，左前方的墙壁上，高过头顶的部分，有一扇狭小隔窗，透过隔窗能够看暗淡天空，光线透过铁栏杆倾斜着落到地面上。

借助微弱光线，佐助打量着周围环境。

青灰色水泥墙面，对角线摆着书桌，桌旁是陈旧棕色皮质沙发，还有一扇结实金属门。

为什么会在这里。

佐助记不清，记得似乎跟鸣人打了一架，打的并不尽兴，隐约是被鸣人算计了。

稍微清醒后，他发现第二件麻烦事，他被锁起来，手腕脚腕上叮呤当啷地金属声挺讽刺，让他想起四战结束时在木叶村那次，被强迫穿上拘束衣，那玩意类似橡胶材质密不透风，憋闷的要死，但那不是最重要的，最重要的是连去洗手间都不方便。

到现在为止还记着在木叶忍者瞪使下小解的无比尴尬场面。

那太丢人了，他决定不想了，那时候他又发现了第3件麻烦事，下腹空虚，感受不到查克拉流动，虽然一时间也没想明白是怎么个原因，但是想太多似乎也没意义，把他弄到这里的人显然是煞费苦心，佐助没什么恐惧感，现在的境遇对他来说不算什么，于是他想了想到头睡去。

相比于踏踏实实佐助，右拐犯人鸣人倒显得忧心忡忡，警惕地一再四下张望，确认身后没有尾随者之后，才埋着头前进藏着密室的废弃建筑物。

鸣人将佐助囚禁在接近火影楼不远处的废弃员工公寓，这里的工厂原来负责加工雷车配件，后来环境污染的缘故，被勒令搬到木叶村外，厂房和公园一同闲置。

佐助醒来，已是傍晚，残阳将房间拢上一层血红，

冷气从窗缝吹进来，他打了个喷嚏，向床铺里面缩缩身体，空虚胃部向脑部抗议，没理会生理预警，他漫无目的盯着腕间银亮的锁链。

他被锁在这里约莫一昼夜，挟持犯迟迟未露面，蛮沉得住气，佐助竟有点佩服的心想。

此时，这位被夸赞沉的住气的挟持犯正提着便当，在门外原地犹犹豫豫，良久，长叹气后，拧开门。

门嘎吱嘎吱两次，一开一合，鸣人站在门边，显得极为尴尬，反而被囚禁的佐助倒一脸的平和。

“鸣人。”

佐助抬手，银链摩擦脆响：

“这玩笑很无聊。”

“……”

鸣人摁亮电灯，不自然挠挠后脑，挺认真的斟酌措辞后，嘟囔：

“一时冲动……”

“……”

佐助无奈，这回答水平跟他挚友的文化课水平成正比。

“先别说这个了，肚子是不是饿了？”

鸣人举起手里的便当晃晃。

“……”

佐助无奈。

“好了好了，是我错了”

鸣人祭出撒娇大大，献宝似的打开便当盒子

“雏田亲手做的味道很好”

鸣人将便当盒放在床头柜上。

佐助耸肩，垂腿坐在床沿，取出饭团，饭团裹得紧实散发着酸梅清香，酸涩味道稍微引出些食欲。

鸣人目不转睛盯着佐助，心里佩服不愧是名门出身，连吃个饭团都很文雅。

佐助一如既往木脸，只是偶尔对鸣人盯视投来不满目光，悄然氤氲开的日常家庭温馨感使鸣人阴郁心情，浮出细微的开心。

自己是被需要的。

胸膛涌起幸福感，鸣人忽的想环住清冷挚友的肩膀，送上暖暖熊抱，若是能在脸颊偷个甜吻，那就更好了。

但浮想联翩终归是浮想联翩，从佐助身上涌出的距离感，恰如横亘两人中央的透明冰壁，并非能够轻易消融。

佐助静静地嚼着饭团，日光灯从它的斜侧面落下来，光线给他的轮廓圈上朦胧的金沙，老化的日光灯明暗的闪烁，像跳动的火焰映在佐助洁白的脸颊上，像是在微微的发着亮。

鸣人心跳一漏，呼吸逐渐急促。

佐助无声无息最后一口饭团丢进嘴里，舔舔残存粘稠沙拉酱笋尖般的指尖，他不经意的动作，却在此时透出勾引的情热感。

“雏田的手艺还蛮不错。”

佐助用仿佛就有在居酒屋聊天的闲适的语气，攀谈。

佐助的反映出乎鸣人意料，他以为他咆哮着冲过来，就算没有力气的话，也要拼个你死我活，没想到却用平静的轻易接受，鸣人潜意识察觉到古怪，但随便的用佐助一定是与我心灵相通吧，这种话搪塞自己。

鸣人没料到能够和平相处，因为佐助搭话紧张神经稍微松弛。

“是吧是吧，虽然是日向家的大小姐，但却比一般家庭主妇更心灵手巧，她这个人最大的问题大概就是挑不出问题。”

“那你为什么还要跟她分开？”

佐助从餐盒中又取出一个饭团，夹在手指间没有急于送进嘴里。

“不是更应该好好珍惜，她不仅很优秀，还一直喜欢你，更何况太太是日向本家，日向家必然会倾力支持，于情于理都不该放弃。”

鸣人不满于佐助公式化的口吻，希望喜欢的人为自己而吃醋，这种想法任何人都会有，由于这里并没有旁人，所以他所幸直接将情绪摆在脸上。

“原因我不是告诉过你。”

鸣人冷脸，佐助挑起眉，看了他一会，忽然“噗嗤”笑了出来。

“你不要告诉你，你是因为喜欢我才与他分开。”

带着笑意的眉眼，就像巴掌，狠狠抽在鸣人脸上。

“你是在嘲笑我吗？”

“不是，你不要误会，只是这个问题，出现在这个年龄的我们之间，确实有点……”

“……”

鸣人沉默，湛蓝瞳孔深藏长久的的黑色，逐渐的旋转着升起，他从进门起就维持着讨好的笑容，就算是将佐助拘禁起来，但没想过要伤害他，他只是不想让他离开，仅此而已。

希望他开心的想法，从少年时期起从未动摇，即使是刻意找茬，也希望佐助能够回头看他一眼，他忽然意识到自两人相遇，他就一直将佐助放在高于头顶的位置，但那是形势所迫，他是名门天才少年，即便是遗孤，但在木叶村依旧独一无二，当然，他也独一无二，他是独一无二的没人待见的吊车尾，如果他不去讨好，不去找茬，他们可能根本连说话的机会都没有。

现在形势发生了改变……

鸣人将双手插进橙色上衣的口袋，往前走上两步来到床边。

形势不是发生了改变吗……

他是木叶的七代目，而他只是十年前“死掉”的带着脚铐的囚犯。

藏在灵魂阴影里的另一部分鸣人偷偷笑了……

佐助察觉到逐渐被笼罩在阴影中，将饭团放回到便当盒里，抬头，鸣人背对着光线，表情藏在阴影里，眼神复杂的睨视。

两个人静静四目相交，房间安静连能听见轻微的呼吸声都，目光相交擦出的电花。

空气紧绷，似乎双方下一秒会拔出武器，致对方于死地，然而就在碰撞逐渐升级即将满槽时，佐助忽的收回目光，鸣人的视线骤然失去阻力，一是愣住。

佐助恢复轻松，取出来刚才放回去的饭盆，爽朗的咬了一大口，马上嫌弃的撇撇嘴，咳咳，咳嗽起来。

“发生什么事了？”

佐助红了眼尾，紧捂着嘴，无力瞪视的目光满是风情。

“……”

鸣人有点懵，看看饭团又看看佐助，忽然明白过来，绷不住放声大笑，笑声撞击墙壁，在房间里不断欢乐回荡。

“抱歉，向日葵喜欢饭团里放芥末，不过宇智波少爷，你反应未免也太夸张，不过是芥末而已，

“芥末耐受度这么差，难道你还是小学生。”

佐助勉强将烫喉咙的辛辣饭团闫喜渠，黑着脸，恶狠狠的瞪视，但看在鸣人看来，反而有种娇嗔的可爱感，鸣人又产生将他搂在怀里的冲动

“怎么不开心了？”

鸣人哄女友般软糯的口吻，并肩坐在床边，凑向佐助，朝他的耳廓恶意满满的吹热气。

“看来你女儿口味跟你一样独特。”

“呵呵。”

虽然划过耳畔的是恶语，但鸣人听的，骨头都酥了。

他觉得是时候该放下绅士风范，办点什么了……

他深嗅独特的冰川融水般的凌冽清香，仿佛忽然被灌入满杯的陈年美酒，产生逐渐的麻痹的微醺。

“佐助~”

他凑近助的耳垂旁边，正准备含着诱人的耳垂。

！

放松警惕一刹那，手臂的影子快速在脸边掠过，距离太近鸣人来不及反应，等尘埃落定时，脖颈传来金属铁链的悲凉触感冷。

“……”

鸣人的跃起的忽的坠入谷底，

“别动！”

佐助的声音冷的令人心颤。

佐助跪在床铺上，攥着铁链，铁链紧紧的缠绕在鸣人脖子上，

鸣人坐在床铺边缘背对着他，无声无息，佐助凝视鸣人后脑勺，神经紧绷到极点

从旁人来看，会以为他处在优势，似乎只要抖抖手，就可以将鸣人送上西天，但作为当事人，佐助在心里不停地在打鼓，没有谁比他更清楚鸣人的深不可测，就算是10年前的鸣人坐在这里，想要在铁链下逃脱也并非难事。

但处在绝境并没有更好办法，在鸣人面前卖弄风情，让他觉得自己很恶心，但他确实没有时间浪费在这里。

“告诉我恢复查克拉的方式。”

“为什么不先要钥匙？”

鸣人背对着，拉家常式平淡口吻：

“双手被锁住的话行动不是会很不方便。”

“少说废话，快点告诉我，不然就算是你的话，我也不会留下情面。”

佐助略微停顿后，又添了一句：

“毕竟是你先做了过分的事情。”

佐助明白，打开锁链而言毫无意义，不能解开查克拉封印，他就像缩在猫咪面前的幼鼠，永远躲不来抓间戏弄的的宿命。

“不过是吃了口芥末而已，没必要发这么大脾气，佐助，我发过再不会有了，不相信的话，下次你吃之前，我都帮你挨个咬开试一试。”

鸣人避重就轻，佐助愈加烦躁。

“闭嘴！”

佐助蹙眉，未来鸣人最让他无法接受的一点就是，总喜欢用哄女人的口问和他交谈，不管他是否少年时曾对他怀情，但到底都是个男人，这会令他觉得恶心。

人与人之间常有微妙的情感共鸣，佐助翻涌的厌恶感，通过细小空气震动清清楚楚的被鸣人敏锐捕捉到，钻头般鉆着柔软胸口。

“打算杀掉我，下手吧。”

鸣人语气如溪水般的和缓，但佐助察觉到平静下面似乎正恶浪翻滚，沉闷空气中隐隐透出压迫感，捏着佐助的喉咙，他几乎要窒息，

始料不及，鸣人正面杠的上来，天平的一面是归心，一面是鸣人性命。鸣人麦色后脖颈上缠绕银亮金属链条刺目的映在佐助黑瞳里。

“真的会被杀掉的，不要以为我在吓唬你。”

抓住铁链的手掌稍微收紧，皮肤上压出一圈凹痕，鸣人呼吸受到限制，脸不由自主地逐渐扭曲，下意识的抬起手掌，手指插入喉管和铁链之间，建议维持勉强的呼吸。

鸣人的动作对佐助而言，无异于危险警示，斩断细小铁链轻而易举

“我真的会下手的。”

佐助连威胁都丧失了魄力，因为被勒紧喉管，鸣人说话声也变得含糊，

“为什么那么想要离开呢，难道我对你不好吗，难道木叶对你不好呢。”

佐助看见鸣人逐渐蜷缩的宽阔背影，于心不忍，但还是说

“你确实对我很好，但木叶还有人在等候着我，所以才必须要回去。”他的声音停顿，日光灯映闪亮黑瞳上，反映出略有悲伤但燃烧着的眸光。

“我的家人还在等待我，小樱，佐良。”

当然最重要的是曾经的你，真正与我相互理解的只有你，旋涡鸣人，佐助没办法坦率将后半句说出口，所以没有感受到被接纳和关爱的鸣人，心中裂隙逐渐扩大。

童年时被抛弃阴影再次占据心房，而恰是这种都不去坦率表达的性格，令好不容易相交直线，逆着期盼，向相悖方向渐远。

——对于他而言，家人才是最重要的。

窒息致使鸣人头脑晕眩，心脏疯狂弹跳，冰凉感从手指尖和脚尖逐渐地顺着神经线向心脏汇拢，明明穿着厚外套却觉得身体非常的冷，心脏一窝一窝，眼泪违背意愿的想要夺眶而出。

眼前视野被纯黑色空间所取代。

——鸣人。

父亲和母亲擦肩走过，满面笑容朝他挥手。

——鸣人，再见。

自来也将手枕在脑后，故意潇洒抛了个飞眼，脚步渐行渐远。

慢慢的人越来越多，一个个的挥着手向他告别。

——再见。

冷风擦过脸颊，脚下黑暗转出旋涡，金色的短发像少年分身，湛蓝色眼睛神采飞扬。

——再见了。

嘴唇微动，少年身影也消失在无边无尽黑暗中。

——站住，请不要离开我。

忽的下起暴雨，滂沱的雨点锤击在脚下，声音清晰地在耳膜处被放大，无论如何焦急寻找，四周只有一望无际的黑色。

不要，不要离开我！

佐助察觉到鸣人的异状，像前几次，如同被鬼魅附身，查克拉肆意外泄，像火焰般摇曳的橘色，沿着缠绕在颈上的锁链蔓延到佐助手臂上。

明白时态超出控制，佐助正准备撤离，然而为时已晚，咔嚓一声铁链扯成两半。

佐助心一沉，纵身腾起，脚踝却被拽住，重重摔在地上。

地面很硬，但这种摔伤不至于构成伤害。

鸣人俯视佐助，手指搅弄指间的脚链，毫无表情的冷笑。

“就算是宇智波一族，失去查克拉的话和废物也没什么区别。”

明知道对方是刻意激怒，但涉及到家族荣誉，佐助没办法平静下来，

“选择禁书来对付我，鸣人你也堕落到这种程度了。”

佐助锐利的目光扫过去，

“木叶七代目，连堂堂正正较量也不敢，这不也是废物。”

“哦，还在逞强。”

鸣人不怒反笑，手腕一抖，

“放开。”

鸣人抓住佐助胸前黑色工字背心，将他从地上硬生提起来

“为什么要放手，给我个理由。”

“那你为什么要囚禁我呢，也请给我个理由。”佐助反唇相接。

“如果你是想说什么舍不得我离开之类的混蛋话，那烦请你闭嘴。”

鸣人默默地注视着佐助的黑瞳。

两人距离很近，他在瞳孔中清晰地看到自己的倒影，脸颊干枯失去光泽。照镜子般过于真实，这让他产生不适，不愿面对面容扭曲的自己。

鸣人选择将目光下滑，最后聚焦苍白薄削双唇上，失去血色，紧紧抿着，不想发出音节，沉默传递主人烦躁心情。

看多久都不会觉得腻，线条一如既往动人，想撬开紧抿着缝隙，品尝吐出恶言的舍贝味道。

行动追上思想的脚步，双唇接触在一起的，佐助的感觉先是吃惊，后是被强迫的厌恶。

相较于两人初识的偶然亲吻，现在亲吻中包含着更多的侵略和占有，鸣人灵巧滚烫舌头，像没有眼睛的小怪物似的，张扬的在佐助口腔内肆虐，掠过洁白牙齿，大胆挑弄着窝在深处的舌头。

啧！

鸣人唇角沾着扯断唾液银丝，他嘶嘶的抽着冷气，略微张开最初缝隙中，能窥视到正涌出鲜血舌头。

“你咬我！”

鸣人不满截然相反，佐助变得稍微轻松愉悦。

“如果你再给伸进来的话，我绝对会把它咬断的，到时候别告诉我说没有提醒过你。”

鸣人向地面上啐出一口血水，嘴角吊起笑容，

“我可以把这句话解读成，你在期待着下一次吗。”

佐助被反呛，还没来得及反击，被鸣人大力气地丢在柔软床铺上。

“你这该死的吊车……。”

他话音未落，床边鸣人散发出的逼人气场，让他将玩笑话收回腹中。

鸣人俯身，满面笑容，问。

“难道骄傲的宇智波少爷没发现这个囚房有哪里不协调吗”

硬要说不协调的话，是那个站在面前的你吧。

如果是可以吐槽的场合，佐助说不定会这样回应，但显然现在不是轻松玩笑的时候。

从现实角度看，是剩下不成比例的床铺，现在的牢房都标配双人床铺？佐助不认为区区10年，牢房的规格能够大幅提升到这种程度。

但是即使明白鸣人的暗示，他也不会笨到点明。

“”里都不协调，所以马上放我出去，或者说如果你喜欢的话可以自己来住。”

鸣人流露出戏谑的眼神。

明明双方都心知肚明，但都没有轻易点破，这倒是处在劣势的佐助，又出现变成困鼠的即视感。

“我知道宇智波的少爷，打小就金贵，所以无论全部的床上用品，都是我亲自挑选的品牌货，怎么喜欢吗？”

鸣人很享受这种逼近猎物的快感，不紧不慢抚摸着柔软的床单。

暗示已经到相当露骨，佐助扫向身下床单，明显嫌恶皱眉。

“七代目这么满意的话，不如自己来体验一番。”

佐助动动脚腕，悬空铁链抖了抖，他本意讽刺，但在鸣人的眼睛里看到奇怪的闪光后，意识到这句话说的糟透了。

“你这是在邀请我吗？”

鸣人手掌撑在床铺上，单腿曲着压在床铺边缘，低沉嗓音中压抑不住的兴奋感。

“荣幸之至。”

“呸！”

一向举止文雅的宇智波少爷，一反常态的粗鲁。

“滚一边去，你再敢往前挪一点的话，我绝对会切断你的分身，让你做太监，我发誓。”

鸣人咯咯轻笑，展现出的笑容灿烂的像秋日里迎风招展的向日葵，但吐出嘴里话却截然相反的污祟。

“切断它就算了。”

鸣人嘴角的弧度更高，“你可以选择夹段他它。”

！

纵然是文化课满分的天才宇智波，也找不到更文雅词汇体现他现在的心情，他脑海里密密麻麻的只有一个字。

“艹！”

“你既然都这么说了。”

鸣人心情更好。

“我要是不艹你的话，反倒是我不能满足宇智波少爷的要求，你说是吗，佐助~”

九  
佐助被压进角落，本能的反击，鸣人却先一步，抢先抓住被扯断的铁链，轻而易举地缠绕在床头的铁栏上。

佐助手臂高举过头顶，展示式捆绑方式，他不愉快挣扎着，想要踢出的脚，也被鸣人用手钳制住，陷入任人鱼肉。

明白反抗也难以取得效果，佐助放弃挣扎，眼眸锁住正将重量施加在自己身上的金发挚友。

鸣人见反抗幅度减弱，略微讶异看向佐助，相交的四目中透过来的森冷和露骨厌恶，使他的心窝猛的 一剜。

鸣人的话本是半真半假，不能说没有邪念，不然没有必要刻意准备，但在这张床采取强迫方式，他心里尚有犹豫，就算是陷入绝境，还是给双方多年友情或者说朦胧爱情留下少许美好期许。

“你真的这样讨厌我吗？”

鸣人对自己所做的恶事心知肚明，但是实际上不想听到肯定的答案。

既然已经被讨厌，不如索性做到底，恶魔声音在耳边响起，一度占据上风的理智被魔鬼拽住不断地塌向深渊。

啪的一声，日光灯不知什么原因炸碎了。

房间里顿时陷入黑暗，透过窄窗中透进来的苍白色光线，佐助被束缚在床铺，仿佛如同月光下精灵般圣洁，眼睛像黑曜石，发出诱惑光亮，锁骨从稍微宽大的领口中露出来，雪白肌肤诱人犯罪的美好。

额前的碎发向两边散开，光洁的脸颊上厌恶深处微微透出的羞耻感，令人情不自禁的产生施虐欲望。

凌辱强者带来的快感，犹如恶魔果实，有种难以抗拒的魔幻魅力。

鸣人完全的被蛊惑，感情也好爱情也好，纯粹而美好情感基地在这一刹那崩塌，原始欲望彻底吞没理智，甜腻恶魔蛊惑低喃，火热激流在胸膛中叫嚣着，难以把持的热流沸腾。

佐助通过按住的手臂的力量和逐渐粗重的呼吸，深刻的体会到现实逐渐崩溃，绝望感潮涌而来将身体层层包裹。

“别动。”

鸣人的低沉沙哑的嗓音中透露出暧昧的艳色感，膝盖硬生生挤进不安而紧闭着双腿之间，双腿被强制分开，佐助眼尾因为屈辱而微微的泛红，汗珠打湿额角碎发垂在异色瞳孔上，对鸣人的愤怒感与屈辱感交织在一起，佐助紧紧咬着嘴唇，时而发出低闷而潮湿的吐息。

“……”

“乖听话好吗？”

鸣人宽大手掌在佐助臀部上揉捏，佐助的脸上掠过极度厌恶。

佐助的手腕皮肤被铁环磨出血迹，鸣人眼眸看过去，心疼的啧啧了两声，手伸过去，手指在淤痕处反复的抚摸

“疼不？”

眼神中充满着柔和怜爱，但佐助看来更像逗弄上位者的施恩。

“收起你的慈悲心，伪善者。”

咬破嘴唇的鲜血顺着唇缝流进口腔，淡淡的铁锈腥味。

“我是真的关心你。”

鸣人情真意切但，佐助只是干笑了两声，以示嘲讽

“为什么你就不相信我呢？”

鸣人抬高音量，他将手指插筋佐助黑发强迫扬起下颌。

“你到底想要我怎么样？”

“这句话该让我来说吧！”

佐助低吼，

“莫名其妙的被朋友囚禁在这里，还有你这是在干什么！”

在浑圆饱满的臀部反复揉捏的手掌，因为这句话停了下来。

“你问我在干什么？”

鸣人扬起嘴角，

“干你啊！”

！

“你真他妈的肮脏龌躇！”

佐助控制不喷涌而出的愤怒，恨不得拔刀砍了眼前混蛋，但此时被牵制，除了在鸣人看来不痛不痒的挣扎，无能为力。

“你不是也喜欢我吗，和喜欢的人Sex，怎么能算肮脏龌躇。”鸣人咄咄逼人，“难道佐良也是肮脏龌躇的结果！”

“少在这诡辩，你这个混蛋！”

锁链因为手臂的挣扎撞击床头铁架，杠杠的响。

“鸣人，我早就和你说过，那是很多年前的事情了，为什么你不放过你自己。也放过我呢？”

“放过我？”

鸣人忽的提高音量吼出来，压在床铺上的手，猛的拍向床铺，力气大的床架随之晃了晃，

佐助一瞬间觉得床大概都要被拍散了。

“是你不放过我吧，是你每一天都在梦中纠缠我，你能够理解每一天都在梦里见到你，但是在第二天早晨睁开眼的时候，发现一切不过是一场梦失落感吗！”

“那是你的事情，这种事情都要赖在我的头上，你莫非是失心疯了不行。”

“我，我怕是真的疯了吧。”

鸣人的眼睛藏在碎发形成的阴影下，佐助去窥视过去，鸣人忽然抬起头，刹那间的四目相对。

他是真的发疯了。佐助这样想的。

他在鸣人眼睛里看到因为寂寞而彻底陷入歇斯底里的眼神，恍惚间他仿佛透过这具身体看到少年时的自己，杀掉团藏之后在桥边面对鸣人，应该也是这种可悲又可恨的疯狂。

鸣人的话在耳畔响起，早以为自己忘记了，但烙印在灵魂里的点亮生命的光辉，怎么能忘记呢？

佐助清楚自己不具有鸣人焕发别人生命力的天赋，他是阴影，只会带来死亡，一瞬间的失神，给鸣人留下得寸进尺的机会。

在这个普通的夜晚，无人知晓的废弃公寓，里放下一切将灵魂交还给本能，恶念挣脱理智的牢笼，占领了鸣人的身体。

将一切交回给黑暗，放弃命运挣扎，哪怕只有一个晚上也好。

两人不约而同的这样想……

昏暗牢房里嘎吱嘎吱作响床铺上，犹如翅膀般查克拉从鸣人脊背后伸展开来，火焰般的橘红色中混杂着黑色烟雾，将横沉在床铺上的交叠的身体紧紧包裹其中。

疼。

简直要将身体分裂成两半的疼痛，佐助双目紧闭，手掌紧紧地抓住铁链分散注意力，长腿完全被弯折，挤压在胸前，无力的颤抖，鸣人完全没有任何技巧的粗暴的进入，内壁简直就像被钝刀反复的刮蹭，鸣人虽然不是未经过人事的毛头小子，但对男人和男人之间的结合，仅限于亲热天堂上的知识。

连环画上的两个人似乎很容易就进入状态，沉醉在快感的天堂中，然而现实完全不是这样，鸣人太急躁，没有做好充分扩充，本来就不是用来吞吐物体的后穴，再没有任何润滑状态下，被粗暴地撑开，分身被紧紧包裹着

鸣人甚至真的有点怕自己被硬生生地夹断，一点都不舒服，果然书本上都是骗人，鸣人产生这样的想法，但借由器官相连而产生的充实感让他不想就此退出来。

想要和别人彻底的连接在一起的想法，从来就没有消失过，尤其是宇智波佐助，想要彻底占有，想要将他分成块填到肚子里，想要和他融为一体，借由这种粗暴强迫性结合，他空虚的心灵稍微的满足了一点。

“你稍微放松一点，难道是真的想夹断我？”

佐助端丽脸庞痛苦扭曲，听见鸣人话，又羞又恨，表情极为复杂，赤裸皮肤都因为这一句话而染上鲜嫩粉色。

鸣人被夹得不爽，见佐助有一声不吭，不给点儿反应，粗暴的说：

“跟你说话呢，别假装纯情像不知道我们在干嘛。”

佐助猛地睁开眼睛，血液猛地冲上头顶。

“你问我在干什么，你说在干什么，你还有脸说自己在干嘛？”

从开始到现在佐助一直在挺身，终于出现出了点反应，虽然是负向的，但终于让鸣人从奸尸挫败感中分离出来。

佐助回应了他的，这鸣人一激动，身体也随之诚恳地作出反应。

佐助猛咬住嘴唇，才抑制住发出痛苦呻吟，鸣人本来就如急躁如野兽，这下分身有涨大几圈，疼痛感从隐秘的部分顺着神经线传达到脑中枢。

“你这畜生！”

这种咒骂如同隔靴搔痒，鸣人注意力都集中在被夹紧的下半身，按在大腿内侧的手掌用力将腿掰的更开一些。

整个人犹如粗暴的被从胯部撕开，佐助咬紧牙关克制，过度壮大的分身，撑裂狭窄后穴的甬道，鲜血从裂开伤口处渗出来，鲜血渗出来，起到润滑的作用，鸣人隐约有了种能动了的感觉。

他试探性地向前挺跨，甬道内替代不舒适干涩的是一种如同半凝结的果冻般爽滑的弹感，虽然后穴内还是很紧致，但这种紧致反而起到刺激作用，肉与肉粗糙的摩擦产生强烈快感，沿着脊梁，一路直升天灵盖！

爽！

逐渐的破除阻力的抽插，血越渗越多，律动越来越爽滑，鸣人双手牢牢地按住佐助腰肢，再由自己在这具身体上狂野粗鲁的驰骋。

快感冲昏他的脑袋，，每一下都准确无误的顶到前列腺的最前端，整个分身没进到甬道内，交合处发出的啪啪啪的淫靡水声。

“嘶”

在这场荒唐的性事当中，体验到爽快感的只有鸣人单方，对佐助而言撕裂般的痛苦倒不是排在首位，他对于身体本身，并不是非常在意，战斗受的伤都要比这要重很多，但是创伤他的是，逐渐破碎的自尊心，结合处发出的每一声啪响，都在骄傲宇智波的心口上狠狠的一刀又一刀。

陷入疯狂的鸣人，偶然瞥见佐助的脸，理智冷静下来，减缓跨步力度，虽然身体还在叫嚣着更多，分身也充血如烧红的铁棒般的灼热，但鸣人还是强压住欲望，腰部轻轻耸动，分身在湿润的后穴中自然而然地向前滑动，后穴的褶皱紧紧的与鸣人分身末尾贴合在一起。

两人的肉体以负距离的方式紧密的不能再紧密的结合在一起。

身体的主动权被鸣人拿走，佐助连呼吸的频率都被鸣人律动速度完全掌控，鸣人忽然减缓动作，佐助终于能调整呼吸，大口的喘气，眼尾因为疼痛而溢出的眼泪，在黑亮的瞳孔上面抹上了一层濡水色，呈现出楚楚可怜感。

“弄疼你的是吗？”

鸣人赤裸的上半身，肩膀宽阔肌肉紧实，柔和的说道，

“我会轻一点的，抱歉。”

“要干就快干，要不快滚。”’

佐助连看都没看鸣人，毫不留情面的说。

“你费尽心机，难道就是为了这档子事，我都不知道这10年你都成了性变态。”

佐助的话将鸣人所有的温柔全部否定掉，所有的付出都会轻描淡写地否定掉，鸣人抓在佐助腰间的手掌因为愤怒而加大力量，佐助明显地倒抽了一口凉气，但倔强的没发出声响。

并不是喜欢做这种事情，是因为喜欢才做这种事情，因为喜欢的话才想要结合在一起。

鸣人忽然间有种想哭的冲动。

佐助这个人为什么从来就不能低头呢，永远是一副高高在上。

鸣人被用看肮的东西的目光盯视，火焰从胸口当中灼烧起来，又悲伤又愤怒，心底一半是火焰一半是滂沱的雨，鸣人在火与水的交融中，逐渐地驶向崩溃边缘。

明明身体上做了最亲密接触，明明已经是身体的一部分，还能感受到肉壁包裹的柔软，内心却如饿鬼般的空虚。

是不是还是不够深，要是插入的再深一点，插入到他的腹腔内，深一点，再深一点，说不定就可以填满饥饿感。

鸣人如同着着魔般强势律动，分身每次都顶到柔软肉壁最内侧，男性直肠本来就不是用来性交，鸣人的动作带着发誓要将直肠顶破的凶狠，一次一次撞击着。

肠子都被顶破了吧。

刺激前列腺产生的快感和捅破直肠产生的钻心的痛感，交互着的强烈的刺激，佐助感到下半身几乎麻木，双腿被曲折成极限姿势，贴在胸膛前。

这样下去的话膝盖也会被鸣体重压断，完全的不能理智的思考，各种各样古怪的念头在脑海中交错。

算了，就当是在战场上被敌人抓住，在经受拷问，将所有的感情和道德抛除在外，佐助试图通过将问题简单化，从纠葛深渊中解脱出来。

鸣人要的不仅如此，他发狠式的抽插方式，每次抽动后都会带出暗红色的血浆，其中还混杂着直肠粘膜的浅红色，因为遇冷而稍凝固的粘稠液体顺着佐助的股缝，留到床单上，形成刺目红色。

但鸣人尚没有意识到的是，它的空虚并不是性交所能够解决的问题，就算他插入的再深入，就算他嚼碎了他的内脏吃下去，留给他的是比有限的空虚更恐惧的无限空虚。

他想要的是爱，他拼尽全力的想要获得爱，但爱这种东西之所以美妙之所以与众不同，因为他但是这个世界上唯一的就算竭尽全力，就算倾尽所有，就算为了它失去自己，也不一定能够得偿所愿。

所以爱才显得格外的珍贵。

所以爱才常常引发悲剧。

因为当爱上了，也就同时意味着失去了平等对话的机会，而平等是获取永恒幸福的基石。

爱情就像是场豪赌，爱上的那一刻，很多时候就意味着解囊散场。

现在的鸣人还不懂得这一点，在岔路上拼命的努力，分身膨胀到最大，伴随着一声低吼，最后一次刺破直肠的深深插入，喷射出的精液灌满狭窄的甬道。

高潮的余韵未过，鸣人的胸膛剧烈的喘息，他向后挪动胯部，将射出精液疲软的分身从鲜血淋淋的后穴当中抽出来，红白的精液和鲜血的混合物，从后穴中溢出，将坚实臀部缝隙，染得狼藉一片。

鸣人凝视着辛勤耕耘的成果，充斥满足感的胸膛下潜藏着沉重的悲伤。

他抬头看向佐助，期待能够得到对方，哪怕一丝的善意的反馈，然而佐助虽然看着他的方向，但空洞的目光却穿过透明的他，注视着在更远的方向。

鸣人生出揪心的愧疚感。

他随便的抓起白色床单的一角，将他撤到佐助的两腿之间，帮他清理，温柔的说：

“这种部位不注意清理的话可能会感染，你稍微忍耐一下，我下次过来的时候给你带点药膏过来，抱歉，这次来的匆忙没有准备。”

佐助收回目光，看向鸣人。

鸣人正低着头，动作轻柔，态度诚恳的擦拭，如果不是现在两个人赤裸的面对面，空气中的情欲味道还来得及散尽。佐助会觉得他俩是在幼稚园里，而鸣人正在给不小心摔伤的他在擦拭膝盖上的伤口。

“你……真恶心。”

鸣人埋着头，不过突然停下来手里动作，脸色骤然阴沉。

“我哪里恶心？”

鸣人松开沾满兀自床单，面无表情的缓缓抬头。

“说来听听。”

“虐待的人是你，虐待完后又来假惺惺关怀的也是你，难道你真是变态虐待狂？”

佐助丢出毫不留情面的犀利言语，然而在意料之外的是，鸣人并没有露出被激怒的模样，唇角的笑容若有若无的带着笑。

“这就叫虐待狂了，可爱的小佐助还真是没有见过世面，什么才叫真正的虐待狂，如果你真的好奇的话，我倒可以让你见识见识。”

话音未落，眼眸闪出凶狠光芒，如鹰爪般手掌扣住佐助肩膀，将他翻了过来。

“喂你个混蛋。”

佐助面对被突如其来的变化，愤怒回过头，嗓音沙哑的吼道。

鸣人理都没理，兀自用双手将他的胯部撑高，强迫佐助曲跪在床上。

缺乏支撑的腰肢塌在床上，臀部却高高的抬起，意识到自己正在以这种姿势，呈现给跪在身后的挚友，佐助羞愧的真相，一头扎死在这里。

“放开我，你这混蛋。”

连呵斥嗓音都因为屈辱而微微颤抖。

“我记得你刚才说过，让我要干就干。”

鸣人不紧不慢地摸着线条优美的臀部，

“我这才刚干完你一回，你怎么就急了？”

佐助侧脸紧紧贴在床铺，脸颊因为淫言的话，而涨的通红。

“艹，我怎么早没发现你是个变态。”

鸣人呵呵一笑。

“你现在发现到倒也不晚。”

“死变态！”

佐助咬牙切齿的说。

“谢谢夸奖。”

鸣人的厚颜无耻几乎令佐助气绝，鸣人毫不在意俯下身，火热的唇瓣，从雪白的后颈，一路沿着脊梁骨的凹陷的美好的弧形轨迹，点火式的热吻。

“确实就是变态。”

他喃喃低语，在察觉到身下身体的轻微震动之后，扬起嘴角，在心里要默默的加上半句。

——只对你。

鸣人探索着，找到前列腺的位置，用力按压，被刺激而产生的强烈的快感，下腹部热得像燃烧起火来，与此同时，鸣人柔软柔顺的嘴唇，富有强势侵略性的在脊背上点火。

“你，你这个疯子。”

痛感和快感的双重夹击，佐助说话的说，后脑被鸣人的手掌按住，脸部完全的陷入柔软的枕头当中，轻微的窒息感，头脑产生强烈的眩晕感，眼前的视线不断的在摇晃。

“这不是也有感觉了吗？”

内壁探索的指头在触及到某一位置的时候，后穴贪婪的手指吸进，一直无力垂在双腿间分身，渐渐抬起头，鸣人嘴角带着笑意，更加用力地反复按压，佐助一声长音，身躯大幅度弓起，分身斗志昂扬地挺立。

“只用后面也能站得起来。”

鸣人用手指挑弄着佐助分身，恶意质问。

“你这个贪心的小荡妇。”

佐助身体骤然绷紧，皮肤都充血粉红，耳垂更是红的要滴出血来。

面对身体诚实的反应，佐助连对侮辱的回击的能力都没有，除了把脸深深埋进枕头里外，连克制自己的欲望都做不到。

他恨不得鸣人一刀杀掉他，而不是用这种方式打着喜欢的幌子折辱他。

他喜欢过鸣人，也不是不能够接受做受的一方，但那和这种羞辱的性交方式是截然不同的。

意识陷入混乱，脑海中往日的一幕幕如幻灯片般闪过，昔日的美好像电影快镜头，不断的加速流逝。

佐助有种想哭的冲动，而泪水也真的从眼角中挤出来，不过很快地被柔软枕头吸收进去，后方的鸣人并没有注意道。

佐助身体诚实的追随着手指作出反应，但嘴里边除了偶尔的几声咒骂外，始终紧紧抿着，这与鸣人期待中热烈回应完全不同，鸣人不满意，瞄了一眼刚抽出来还湿哒哒手指，抱怨道：

“我这么努力的服侍你，都不来夸奖我吗？”

“你去死吧！”

连反对的声音都变得有气无力。

鸣人听到后孩子气愤地鼓起嘴，溢满情欲的眼珠，在房间内左右扫视，最后落在床头柜上只吃了几口的便当上。

“你都没怎么吃晚饭，饿肚子的话伤身体。”

平常的关心的话，佐助听起来总觉得哪里不对。

“我来喂你吃饭。”

鸣人长身，将床头柜上的便当盒拿到床边，眼神中露出古怪的神采。

佐助还没纳过闷来，就忽然感觉到，后穴中被突然塞入温热的异物。

“你干什么？”

佐助的声音因为恐惧而颤抖。

“哎呀，你别用力。”鸣人像训斥孩子一样呵斥到。

“要是断在里面的话，会很难清理，到时候发炎，难受的还是你自己。”

佐助愣愣地听着鸣人呵斥，连发怒都忘记了，便当内内容又浮现在脑海，再结合后面触感，他下意识的变得小心翼翼起来。

“你…你…”

佐助断断续续半天都没能说出一句完整的话，鸣人也没在意，正认真仔细地用手按着筷子望里面塞。

“你给我拿出去，你这死变态，吊车尾。”

佐助用快要哭出来了口气喊到，鸣人对他的反应似乎很满意，不紧不慢的问道：

“小荡妇，被筷子操的感觉怎么样？”

“我他妈的应该早点杀了你，你这个死变态。”

佐助又凶又急，真的是快要哭出来，但他又不想让那个恶心的东西真断在里面，所以只能竭力的调整呼吸，僵直着身体，让后穴放松。

但鸣人偏是要破坏他的平衡，一只手保持着推动姿势，另一只手从后背绕到前胸跟捏住了胸前的硬乳首。

胸前接连传来的一阵阵的快感，佐助下意识的弓起脊背，甬道也跟着收缩，但刚一收缩马上，挤压异物的感觉又传进中枢神经，他又连忙放松身体，徘徊在连续的想紧不能紧，想松不能送的痛苦边缘。

鸣人非常的满意，加紧揉捏乳首的动作，趁着佐助的放松工夫，将筷子整根压进后穴当中。

像贪婪的吞咽一样的收缩之后，后穴将筷子埋入甬道内，鸣人愉悦地看着正亲吻着自己手指的后穴。

“它好像很喜欢。”

故意的大声地说给佐助听，佐助连回应的余力都没有，全身心的注意力都在后穴的竹筷上。

只是想想，就连连鸡皮疙瘩就浮起一层，为什么这个变态能做出这种事情？

佐助用谨慎的余力在心里边100万次咒骂鸣人，直到稍有些粗糙的宽大的手掌心托住他的脸。

“你不觉得我们该接个吻吗？”

鸣人贴在耳边的厚颜无耻的发问，佐助脑袋瓜子都要爆裂开。

绝对不这么认为

但他也刚张开嘴，滑溜溜的舌头就趁此机会，滑探进口腔里捣鬼。

佐助想都没想的直接咬下去，却没咬到舌头，反而咬到了鸣人的手指上，和唾液混合在一起，口腔里扩散开是腥臭的味道。

我的味道怎么样？

鸣人笑吟吟的，用手指强行撑在佐助的牙床上，使他没办法合拢嘴，舌头从撑开的缝隙当中，舔舐着粉嫩的牙床和柔软的嘴唇，

咒骂的话没办法说出口，只能发出丧气的无意义的呜呜的音节，口水沿着嘴角溢出来，在下鄂到脖颈之间划出一道亮晶晶的水痕。

鸣人下腹一热，不争气的分身又站了起来，火热的分身紧紧地贴着佐助的脊背，感觉到鸣人欲望又顶过来，欲哭无泪。

鸣人并不着急于发泄，在愉悦的与齿贝被玩耍了一会之后，他的注意力落在佐助正涌出粘液的分身上。

鸣人用怜爱的眼神凝视着你自己相同的器官，同样作为男人的话，看到别人的分身会觉得恶心，看到佐助的反而有种非常可爱想要捧在手心里玩耍的冲动。

从横向来讲并不是很粗壮，但长度令人满意，总的来说，不管怎么形容都是非常想要戏弄很萌的存在。

忽然间微暗念头划过脑海，鸣人不满意的皱皱眉。

这么可爱的小家伙，竟然背着自己和别人玩弄过，甚至还生出孩子，鸣人实实在在吃醋了，下定决心要惩罚背叛他的小可爱。

佐助刚得到片刻喘息，整个人都散架似的软倒在床铺里，察觉到鸣人停止动作，以为总算将折磨熬出头，哪里会料到鸣人脑袋瓜子里正酝酿着更令他更耻辱的主意。

“佐助。”

鸣人瞪着无辜的蓝眼睛，指尖轻轻地戳戳佐助的手臂，问道：

“佐助心里边还是有想要振兴宇智波一族的念头吧。”

“……”

佐助转过头，疑虑重重。

“振兴宇智波一族的话，最好的办法就是生孩子了，孩子很多的话，写轮眼的血继限界就可以被传承下去，是这样的吧？”

“……？”

佐助理解不了鸣人脑回落，他确实怀揣着振兴的念头，但通过繁衍后代这种低等方式，就算疯狂的少年时代也从没想过，宇智波一族能够在忍界稳脚跟，靠的也不是族人数量，而杰出质量。

他缄口不语，他并不认为现在是讨论振兴一族的合适场合，更不认为鸣人的问题，是出于单纯好奇。

鸣人也没有期待他的回答，兀自的继续说。

“要生孩子的话，就必须要和其他人sex吧，就像你和小樱那样。”

夫妻之事并不是见不得人，但被鸣人就这样旁若无人说出来，佐助仍旧是面露窘色。

“所以为了防止你和其他的女人sex而背叛我的话。”

鸣人眼神向佐助下半身滑去，意味深长说，“我是不是应该提前做些什么措施？”

佐助察觉到危险。

“你要做什么！”

佐助湿润的眼睛一下子清亮起来，高声说道：

“如果小樱或者佐良被伤害的话，就算是你，我也绝不会原谅，到时候真的会杀掉你。”

鸣人感觉更加受伤，但他甩甩头，将多余的悲伤从脑海中抛走。

对于佐助而言，家人永远是最重要的，过去是，在未来也是。

“小佐助流了很多口水出来。”

鸣人摆弄着佐助分身，用轻松的语气说，亮晶晶液体濡湿鸣人的手指。

佐助羞耻的想要蜷缩起身体，却被鸣人用手臂撑住，鸣人抽出放在床头柜上包裹便当的蓝色碎花棉布，随便的绞拧成长条形状，捆住佐助分身。

“你这个疯子！”

佐助气恼的将头偏向一边，分身多了充满恶意的蝴蝶结，鸣人毫不在意，甚至还满意地矫正蝴蝶结的形状。

“这样看上去很可爱，像是送给我的圣诞节的礼物一样。”

“变态！”

佐助身体由于羞耻而微微的颤抖，脸红透了。

“没有人会送你圣诞节礼物。”

这勾起鸣人童年时阴暗回忆，愉悦的表情浮出微暗。

“没关系我不在意，鸣人说的，有佐助在的话，我就满足了。”

在情人间听来非常动听的话，此时此景，被佐助听在耳朵里，只感觉头皮发麻，不知道鸣人要继续做些什么事情的恐惧感，然而鸣人的话确实的意料。

“要不干脆把它切了吧。”

虽然听上去是句玩笑话，但鸣人脸上认真的表情，佐助汗毛倒竖

“你，你别胡说。”

反抗的话都因为声音的颤抖而失去有的气魄，显得无力。

“有这个的话，你说不定还会弄出几个佐良来吧。”

鸣人海蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着古怪光芒，

“为了振兴你的宇智波一族。”

“你以为全世界的人都和你一样。”佐助气急败坏的吼道，

“别用你肮脏的言语，提及宇智波一族。”

“家族对于你而言就那么重要吗？”

按在佐助肩膀上的力气明显的增加，轻微咔嚓骨头脆响，袭来的剧痛，佐助猛抽了一口凉气，紧咬牙关，不发出疼痛呻吟。

家族就是家人，家人是最重要的，家族也是最重要的。

鸣人俯视佐助湿漉漉的黑色眼镜，陷入沉默，他从小孤身一人，没有家人，更没有家族，他不能体会佐助所说的被家族包裹的感觉，也不能体会家族的荣耀感，

他想要的只是喜欢的人在自己身边而已，为什么就这么难呢？

一个一个的都轻易地抛弃他，他从小的梦想是成为火影而成为火影，是为了保护别人需要保护的人，一个个都离开了，那这件七代目的白袍还有什么意义？

既然没有意义的话，就随便怎么样都无所谓了，木叶也好，这个世界也好，通通都去毁灭吧！

带着那种焦躁情绪，鸣人动作越来越粗鲁，粗暴地抚摸着佐助的分身。

明知道正处于被凌辱局面，但身体诚实的反应，佐助羞愤交加。

“别……别碰。”

快感一浪一浪涌来，注意到佐助表情变化的鸣人逐渐加速度，故意的将佐助引向高潮，却不能发泄的。

佐助下意识的蠕动着腰肢，露出痛苦表情的模样，鸣人心中生起满足感和泄愤爽快感。

“不会让你这么轻易就获得满足的，毕竟我还没有满足呢。”

佐助陷入意识模糊的状态，听看不清默认在说什么。

“假的满足不了你吧，还是来换真的。”

话音未落，就利落的将筷子从后穴当中抽出来，又马上将分身顶了进去。

“……唔啊……”

呻吟声流泻而出，受到呻吟鼓舞，鸣人更加起劲抽送，手掌抚弄着捆绑蓝色蝴蝶结分身。

佐助受到强烈前后快感的夹击，身体控制权被完全地掠夺走，唯一能够是，即便嘴唇咬出血，也不随着爽快感而发出羞耻呻吟。

鸣人在佐助的身体中射出来的同时扯开捆住佐助分身的布条，完全湿透成暗蓝色的棉布，沉重的垂落在地板上，佐助与此同时迎来高潮，白液打湿了白色的床单。

佐助疲惫的陷进床铺当中，高潮过后的空虚感，背德的羞耻感，身心失控的自我厌恶感，只身下的白色床单一样，一踏糊涂。


	8. Chapter 8

十年流转（二）

傍晚时分漩涡向日葵巡逻的时间，分配巡逻区域在闹市区域的外围，鱼龙混杂，三教九流齐聚，不折不扣的红灯区。

街道两旁，闪烁着暧昧粉色的霓虹灯,街角里几个年轻人站着的插着口袋吊郎当站立着，用露骨的目光打量着向日葵，但同时又畏惧着他身上的忍者装束，不敢过来搭讪，只是一个劲儿的吹口哨。

向日葵皱着眉，只盼望着时间快点流逝，早一刻钟离开这片区域，他不止一次的询问过作为火影的鸣人，为什么要在村子当中保留这种区域，反正也只是惹麻烦的存在，不如干脆取缔，鸣人总尴尬的挠挠后脑勺，同样的话来搪塞。

“这种区域的话，就算取缔一个，还会再出现下一个，与其形成影响村子安定的不稳定因素，不如将它合法化的确定在一定区域，纳入村子的管理。”

谬论，全部都是谬论，根本就是在给自己的不作为找借口，

向日葵愤愤不平的想，随着最近与鸣人奇怪接触的越发频繁，才发现自己并不真的了解他，有些气馁。

向日葵漫不经心的踢着脚下石头，回忆起早些时候与新希的对话，碎片化的信息零散的储存在脑海当中，朦朦胧胧的团在一起整不出个头绪，他总觉得这拼图还差上最后一块，需要这一块，他就能找到父亲的秘密，说不定就可以和父亲离得更近一点，说不定可以相互理解。

就在这时，一抹熟悉橘影从眼前一晃而过，闪身钻进漆黑的小巷，身影速度太快，几乎看不清，但直觉告诉她，是他的父亲，七代目火影漩涡鸣人。

她毫不犹豫的跟了过去，没有贸然钻进小巷，而是躲在墙壁的这一侧，偷偷地向里面窥视，小巷里面黑漆漆的，看上去什么也没有，等了很久也没有人出来，就在他开始怀疑是不是自己眼花了的时候，有两个身影小巷当中的黑暗当中钻了出来，原来窄巷中是有藏着俺们，不过门面颜色太暗，几乎与漆黑的夜色融为一体，如果不是鸣人橘色外套太显眼，很难发现这个门。

鸣人简单的和身边的男人低声说了几句，就向日葵方向出口走来，向日葵的旁边有一堆杂物，他蹲下来抱住膝盖，挡住身形，鸣人从杂物旁边走过去，行色匆匆的完全没有注意到这里躲着个人。

向日葵借此机会得以看清鸣人的脸。

父亲在笑，但和平常在电视上的笑容不一样，发自内心的开心。

怎么让他这么开心呢？

在记忆中，鸣人从来没有在她或者在母亲面前露出这样发自内心的开开。

向日葵变得有些嫉妒，嫉妒引父亲开心的人或者东西。

刚一走出小巷，鸣人就施展瞬移，消失在霓虹灯光彩中。

这个时间，特意到这里面来买东西？是来购买不能够委托给助手购买的东西吗？

他注意到鸣人从眼前走过时，手里提着的包裹，狐疑的看向小巷中的那扇门。

在确认感觉不到鸣人的气息后，向日葵从杂物的后面出来，走到暗门前。

棕色的木门，普普通通，连花纹都没有，上面写着像是店名一样的一串英文门牌。

他轻轻叩响，片刻后里面传来轻微动静，矮个子的中年，中年拉开门，在看到门前的向日葵后，明显愣了一下。

“忍者小姐，请问有什么事吗？”

注意到旋涡向日葵身上的装束，中年小心翼翼的说。

“买东西。”

男人瞪大了眼睛，脸上流露出复杂表情，片刻后，面露难色。

“小姐……您是走错地方了吧，这里不卖东西民宅而已。”

“民宅？”

向日葵扬起下巴，用具有威压感的口气说道，

“我是这边新区域巡警，我劝你还是老实交代，如果你的回答让我满意的话，说不定会就此放过你，如果你执意欺骗我的话，我就把你交给暗部，他们有一万种方法让你讲实话。”

“小…小姐，别这样。”

中年扬起眉毛，露出非常苦恼的表情，“这里出售的并不是像你这样矜持的小姐所购买和使用的东西。”

“哦，这么说的话我更感兴趣了。”

向日葵将手掌按在门框上，歪着头质问男人。

“刚才那个男人买了什么？”

“刚才没有人。”

中年想也不想的时刻否定，眼神飘忽。

“我都看到了。”

向日葵按在门板上的手收紧，锐利的目光盯的男子心里直发毛。

“七代目火影在你这里买了什么，你今天晚上不想在暗部的监牢里度过的话，告诉我！”

汗珠从男子的额角滚落，艰难地吞咽着唾沫，似乎经过一番艰苦的思想斗争，才在身边让出一条进路。

“请进吧小姐，不过……说我没有提醒你，不是你愿意看到的。”

……

五分钟之后。

向日葵再次出现在门外，脸烧的红透了。

男子张了张嘴，但看到向日葵仍然颤抖脊背，没敢多说什么，只是随便的招呼了一声，就关上门。

什么啊，那个混蛋！

向日葵一拳头就击在墙壁上，墙壁上出现凹痕，凹痕发散式的裂痕延伸出很远。

向日葵还没从刚才惊世骇俗的场景中恢复过来，都是些什么呀，他在心底咆哮，那个还没有手掌心范围大的黑色网状布料，也敢称之为内衣，但这种鬼玩意穿在里面的绝对只有变态！还有那个像白萝卜一样的器具，居然支持usb充电，还声称超长待机，超长个鬼！

向日葵拍着胸脯喘息老半天，男人都是变态色鬼，下极端思想中冷静下来。

他走出巷道，凉风从地面上掠过，吹进领口，拢起起衣领，狂躁思想因为苏醒的现实感坠入冰窟。

他的父亲偷偷摸摸到红灯区，买情趣玩具……

除了羞耻的一时间难以接受以外，他又想到了另外一个问题，这是买给谁的……

她靠在墙壁上，滑坐在地上，毫不在意灰尘粘在干净的裤子上。

隐隐的觉得自己找到了拼图的最后一块，现在只需要把它们拼接在一起。

父亲的情妇，消失的宇智波一族，赤色眼睛，最强幻术，令人敬畏的忍者，突然出现有失踪的同居者，脸上幸福笑颜。

向日葵忽然间打了个冷战。

因为突然间闪现在脑海中的影子，倒抽了一口凉气。

红莲旋转的瞳孔眼睛具有在不知不觉中将战场上所有人都拉入到幻术魔幻般的力量。

恰如高山融雪般冷冽气质，曾经就站在他面前，甚至还误解过他同性恋身份，还和他一起去便利店买过番茄。

向日葵嘴角扬起苦涩的笑容，手掌附盖在眼睛上。

是她被误导了，不，是所有人都被误导了，所有人都认为这个情妇已经死了，不，不应该称之为情妇，令人敬畏最强忍者！

如同战神般浴血战斗，如同利刃般充满飒爽身姿。

是他，他没有死，或者说，他回来的。

父亲的爱人。

……

鸣人怀着忐忑的心情再次推开囚室的门，假装什么都没有发生过的面带微笑，但刚看见床的方向，心口就被射过来的锐利的眼刀结实的插中。

还有余力瞪人的话，说明一切还好，鸣人自说自话的安慰自己，转头避开佐助目光，走进房间里，将手中提的包裹和便利店的购物袋放在床头柜上。

鸣人侧身从包裹中取出简易椭圆形台灯，点亮，眼颊发烫，尴尬的感受着落在背上的锋芒。

“这栋公寓楼的电力系统出现问题，能先这样将就着了。”

台灯的光线有限，勉强照亮室内一部分。

鸣人瞥了眼床檐，肌肤雪白的脚掌指尖勾着交叠在床铺边，位于光线明暗交界处，有一种莫名的勾人心魄的心动感。

他慌忙将目光移开，余光掠过蓝色床垫，他这才想起自己忘了带替换床单过来。

想起早晨起床时，一塌糊涂的白色床单，鸣人心中升起一种燥热，也许是和挚友初试云雨害羞的原因，也许是因为从下腹忽升起的难耐的躁动。

鸣人犹豫片刻，放弃坐到勾着的脚面旁边的打算，随手扯过扶手椅，坐在床铺对面，这才鼓起勇气抬起头。

佐助赤裸着身体，手臂环保住并拢的双腿，坐在床铺中央，被子盖在肩膀上，黑亮眼睛用一种非常厌恶的表情在注视着他。

“晚上好。”

鸣人尴尬的你眼珠错向一边，张口结舌，半天蹦出来这么一个词。

“……”

即使不去看，也知道自己被视线牢牢锁住，鸣人一瞬间产生形式倒转的错觉，假如自己才是被铁链囚禁的那一个。

“要不先吃点东西。”

鸣人的目光先后地落在床头的便当盒和佐助端丽的脸上。

只是一个晚上就仿佛憔悴许多，眼眸还是很有精神的样子，但泛黑的眼圈和濡湿的粘在脸上的鬓发，无一透露出浓浓疲惫感，这使鸣人产生了一点负罪感。

“我发誓，没有加芥末的。”

鸣人用多少有点用讨好语气说道，佐助只是坐在床铺上静静地盯着他，除了显而易见厌恶之外，还流露鸣人看不明白的复杂眼神。

似乎并不单纯只是被讨厌，对于这种结论，鸣人不知道是该谢还是该悲。

“衣服。”

佐助突然开口，沙哑的声音在寂静的房间中格外清晰，双方都因为这个嗓音显而易见的由来，明显愣了一下，佐助紧咬住下唇，脖颈不知是因为愤怒而是害臊而微微发红，鸣人则是低下头，手肘撑在膝盖上，玩着自己的手指。

“抱歉，工作太忙，忘了带过来。”

鸣人没底气的说道，虽然事实确实如此，他早晨醒来后将弄脏的床单和衣服全部都带走，不过实在太忙就落在办公室既没有洗，也没有带替换的过来。

不过这多半会被误解为是搪塞的话，鸣人泄气的想，虽然说让挚友裸着呆在牢房里，他确实有过这种扭曲想法，但那样的话会感冒，况且他也不是真的变态……大概吧……

瞥了一眼被他放在床脚下包裹，特意跑到红灯区去买情趣玩具，就算是解释成一时冲动，但通通都带过来的这种行为，就算是自己也没办法给自己找一个合理的借口。

反正已经发展成不可挽回的地步，不如就痛痛快快的做个爽，破罐子破摔式的想法，在脑海中出现愈加频繁，他用眼角偷偷瞟向佐助的方向，佐助完全的将脸埋在膝盖上，

是在害羞吗，果然害羞的样子也很可爱，越来越抑制不住奇怪想法，鸣人烦躁的用手指捣乱自己的头发。

“一个人的话很闷吧，明天过来的时候我给你带过几本书来，你想看些什么类型的，故事型的还是关于忍术类的，话说，卡卡西老师的新书刚上，要不要给你带本过来，呃？”

鸣人顿了顿，害臊的用手搔了搔脖颈，

“并不是亲热天堂系列的，说是个年轻人的冒险的故事，年轻人当中很受欢迎。”

“……”

回应他的还是一室的沉默。

鸣人叹了口气，默默的注视着佐助流泻的灯光的柔软的黑发。

“佐助……”

他轻声呼唤，再没有得到回应后，蹙起眉，沉不住气的挪到交叠的洁白的脚丫旁边，短暂犹豫后，将手按在盖在肩膀上的绒毯上。

手掌下的身体明显瑟缩的动作，针尖似的刺痛鸣人的千疮百孔的心。

“你不准备再理我了吗？”

“……”

佐助抬起头，纤长的睫毛在他的脸颊上落下深沉阴影。

“吃个饭团。”

看着略有些凹陷的脸颊，鸣人心疼的将手伸进便利店的购物袋中，摸出一个饭团，撕开包装纸，递到佐助面前。

“虽然我很想亲手给你做，但我实是缠得抽不出身，你也知道的，每天的文书量都堆得像山一样，实在是令人厌烦的很，所以，原谅我。”

在鸣人提到“原谅我”三个字的时候，佐助端正眉头，明显的扭了一下，果然与鼬有关的一鳞半爪，都足够牵动他敏感神经，鸣人有点不是滋味。

佐助偏过头，凝视着饭团深绿色海苔，像是在发呆，在鸣人胳膊肘隔着绒毯顶了他一下，这才回过神，抬眼看向鸣人。

鸣人愣愣的回视佐助，黑色的眼睛如同深渊一般，拥有一种让人纵身跃入的魔幻魅力，但同时也会生发就被吞噬得无影无踪的恐惧感。

“我们谈谈吧。鸣人。”

佐助收回目光，盯着身下蓝色床垫，叹了口气，用与囚室裸体金属锁链昏黄灯光，酝酿出的浓浓情欲气氛，截然相反的严肃的口吻说道。

面对这样的佐助，鸣人知道不也是能用嘻笑的方式随便的应付，所以，也收起脸上面具式的标准笑容：

“先把饭吃了。”

鸣人正色道，佐助沉默，接过饭团，却只是握在手里出神的盯着而没有吃。

“没下毒。”

“……”

佐助咬了一口，在嘴里慢慢咀嚼：

“并没有这种顾虑”

“哼，那你怎么盯着它一点，我要毒害你的表情”

“我一向都是这种表情。”

佐助斜着眼睛，冷冷的瞄了一眼鸣人。

鸣人在心底又哼了一声，心想着，昨天晚上表情可丰富着呢，但不想破坏这难得的一团和气，但还是忍不住调侃道。

“是是，宇智波少爷一向面瘫冷脸人人爱，粉丝都要排出火之国了。”

“怎么，羡慕。”

佐助盯着饭团中间的酸梅子，蹙起眉，心不在焉随口问道。

“并不。”鸣人回答，搭向后，靠在床铺一侧的墙壁上，从侧面看着，围住绒毯的佐助。

“有什么想说的就说吧，反正我们有的是时间。”

佐助刚好吃完饭团，将手伸到床外，拍拍手中碎屑，在听到鸣人说有的是时间的时候，眯起眼睛。

“我还要在这里呆多久？”

鸣人觉得佐助的这个问题很奸诈，他回避两人的敏感关系，含糊抹掉了挟持与被挟持的行为，轻飘飘好像他只是在暴雨夜晚，去恰好路过的朋友家躲雨。

“不知道。”

鸣人扬起嘴角，给出含糊的回答，毕竟谁会知道外面的暴雨什么时候会停呢？

佐助抿着嘴唇，眼镜中流露出苦恼和少于悲伤。

“我们这样是不对的。”

“我们做了什么吗？”

鸣人露出恶作剧的笑容，“说来听听。”

佐助的眉头皱起，深吸了一口气，责备道：

“鸣人，我们都不再是孩子，就算在少年时，我们曾经抱有过这样那样的想法，但都过去太久了，一切都发生变化，包括你和我的感情，你所谓的喜欢我，也不过是因为失去，我是张贴在你荣誉墙壁上非常重要的一部分，你与其说是不想失去我，不如说是不想失去证明你存在的对象而已，这样说来的话，兴许少年的时候，你也不曾如你说的那样喜欢我，因为我是宇智波一族，因为你觉得我很优秀，所以你只不过是想要打败我，成为所有人都注视着的存在，你喜欢的是照应在我身上的你自己。”

佐助说完，仰起头看向鸣人，后者依靠在墙壁上，脸扭向一边，佐助叹了口气。

“你没在听。”

“在呢。”

鸣人转过头，扬起嘴角露出一个微笑，蓝色眼眸里厌烦感根本都懒得去掩饰。

佐助意识到，天真烂漫粗线条吊车尾，已经走得很远，眼前成年鸣人，面对他的独白，压根就无心去消化，他非常沮丧，注意到佐助表情变化的鸣人，则收拾好心中对说教的厌烦感，用柔软语气笑着说。

“这些无聊的问题就此打住，好吗，我亲爱的小佐助，我每天听一些上年纪老头子唠唠叨叨，就够烦的了，下班时间就饶了我吧。”

鸣人孩子气撅起嘴，凑到佐助背后，将下巴搭在肩膀上，从背后环住他的身体。

“我还没吃晚饭，喂我~”

“滚远一点。”

佐助拨开枕在自己肩膀上的金黄色脑袋。

“不要~”

鸣人调皮地抱怨到，像某种毛茸茸的大型宠物般又凑过来。

“喂我~”

“滚开！”

“不要，喂我~”

鸣人圈住佐助的肩膀，张开嘴。

“滚开！！”

佐助粗暴地拿起一饭团塞进鸣人嘴里。

斥责声音和粗暴行为，对鸣人根本就没有产生威慑力，或者说鸣人很开心新的发出大型犬的呜咽声。

佐助被圈在温暖的怀抱里动弹不得，懊恼地意识到自己的确对鸣人是太过于纵容，似乎是一看到这张孩子气的脸，就算是对方做了再过分的事情，都能够轻而易举的原谅。

他的目光落在蓝色的床垫上，让他回忆起昨天夜里无比荒唐的sex。

相比于羞耻和身体上的疼痛，对关系破灭的恐惧感占据在上风。

正因为有他和鸣人之间的关系，才有了坐在这里的他。

因为这种关系，他放弃家族的复兴，放弃对木叶的复仇，放弃革命的想法，为了维护关系，他亲手将自己前半生完全的否定。

意气风发想要改变腐朽世界的宇智波佐助，早就走远了，连从什么时候开始产生，只要能够搭着肩膀站在这个人身边就足够了，这种没志气的想法都久远的不记得了。

到现在他连弱小拒绝这个怀抱的温暖做不到，因为在鸣人的身上，他嗅到的阔别已久的家的味道。

鸣人实现了他的承诺，在木叶给了他一个归所。

让他知道家不是背后的宇智波徽章，不是陈旧建筑物，而是坐在屋檐下守望着归者的人。

他对明知是错误的，仍旧贪婪沉浸于中的自己，非常失望。

“想什么呢？”

鸣人咽下饭团，用温和口气问道。

佐助淡淡的说道。

“想起一些往事。”

往事，说来听听？

“还记得你曾经的梦想吗，那个穿着橘色外套的白痴吊车尾，整天嘴里叨叨着要做木叶火影。”

佐助轻笑着说：

“所有人都当你是痴人说梦。”

“啊。”

鸣人露出怀念表情，

“当时只有伊鲁卡老师相信我，不过现在想起来，面对那样的我，也只是不想打击我的积极性而已，伊鲁卡老师真是非常温柔，因为有了他，才有了现在的我。”

“谁能想到你居然真的成为木叶七代目。”

佐助拾眼望向窄小气窗，只能看到窗外暗淡天色，如果它尺寸更大一点的话，他或许可以透过窗户看到外面的火影岩，七代目鸣人的脸刻在黄褐色岩石上，在夜幕中威严庄重。

“我很棒吧。”

鸣人用手指捋着佐助后脑上柔亮的黑发，骄傲笑着说。

“白痴。”

佐助回击道，紧接着又问

“孩子怎么样了？”

“你说的是博人还有那个讨人厌的小鬼。”

鸣人回答道。

“博人那个傻小子没头苍蝇似的四处乱打听，但他没什么心机，掀不起什么风浪，倒是那个小鬼表面上看上去不紧不慢，实际上一直在暗自跟着我，惹人头疼。”

“要说头疼的该是我。”

佐助意有所指的低声说道，明知道木叶陷入了危险，甚至在未来得知熊之国的企图，在这种关键时刻，却被傻乎乎的未来鸣人囚禁在这里，陪他玩背德恋爱游戏，虽然焦急但是完全束手无策形势，让他非常的沮丧，博人心性一向单纯，不可能去怀疑他的父亲，所以不可能将希望寄托在他的身上，现在唯一的不确定因素就是那个少年良，虽然相处时间并不长，但佐助对这个少年总有种特殊感觉，少年怀揣着某种坚定目的，而这样的人往往能够获得最后成功，就像身边的这个白痴吊车尾。

“用这种热烈的眼神盯着我的话，我可是会把持不住的。”

鸣人眨眨眼睛，嬉皮笑脸说道。

“少说些胡话。”

鸣人如此明目张胆的说着情话，佐助因为鸣人的厚颜无耻，胀红了脸，他讲脸扭向一边，用严厉口吻说。

“现在最重要的事情是，你到底想要我做什么。”

明白采用暧昧的问答，只会被鸣人搪塞，佐助提起垂在脚边沉重的金属铁链，打开天窗说亮话。

“我不打算你做什么，与之相反，我希望你什么也不要去做.”鸣人捉住佐助手腕,轻轻地抚摸着因为金属环而勒出的紫色痕迹，目光柔和地说道。

“做火影是非常辛苦的，需要有一个人来替你，分担压力这我能够理解但为什么是我呢？”

佐助从鸣人的手掌当中抽回手腕,挪动身体坐到了床铺角落的位置上,椭圆形的台灯的照亮的范围有限，佐助的身体被拢在墙壁构筑的阴影里。

“工作上的事情有鹿丸，我相信他有能力处理好其他的事情，你也知道雏田是个非常温和的女人，最重要的是她爱你，你可以让他们来帮你分担，不是吗？”

“我早已经习惯了压力，也已经适应，并不需要向别人分担。”

鸣人因为佐助的话而有些局促,眼神飘忽的说道。

“况且我和雏田已经分开许久。”

“她不是还在等你吗，在我待在村子里的这不长的时间里，但我都从旁人那听到了。”

佐助抬起头，黑玛瑙似的眼睛看向鸣人，这种带有责备意思的注视，令鸣人内心不安起来。

“我们不提雏田的事了，好吗，我既不是一个好丈夫也不是一个好父亲，这我知道。”鸣人的口气变得尖锐，“在这一点上，任何人都有资格来责备我，除了你。”

佐助叹了口气，这一点他没办法反驳，鸣人一直在村子里，虽然与孩子们聚少离多，但多少也给了一些温暖陪伴，而自己的话他想起了佐良的脸，遗传自他这里的黑色眼睛，正晃动似曾相识的受伤和不理解的眸光。

“我们都不是好父亲，这我知道，但至少让我来补偿,至少让我为他们做一点,什么想要保护孩子们的心情，同样作为父亲的你，一定可以理解。”

鸣人是理解的，这种没有尽到责任的愧疚感，如果是10年前的鸣人的话，会为了保护孩子们，保护木叶村而释放佐助,甚至他会帮助他一起想办法挽救过去，但现在的鸣人，已经与以往不同.他失去太多的东西这种失去,摧毁了的信念，瓦解战胜困难的自信心。

如果他现在放手的话，无外乎两种结果，一种是皆大欢喜过去被改变，说不定他所在的未来也会完全不同，但是还有另外一种结果,就是什么都无法改变，佐助还会死在过去，他不认为上天为人道到，再一次把佐助送回来。

他变成彻头彻尾的悲观主义者，不想要再一次失去，与其去相信虚无缥缈的愿景，宁愿维持着破碎现实，虽然看上去不那么美好，但至少可以被触摸到和感受到，至少这个人在面前真实存在着……

每天晚上都会在梦中出现，第二天早晨又在濡湿枕头边匆匆散去的身影，此刻就在面前，鸣人颤颤巍巍伸到佐助的脸面，捧起光滑洁白的侧脸。

佐助下意识的想要拍开这张手，但在注意到鸣人晶亮的眼尾时，又收起了停在半空中的手，得到默许的鸣人放肆的抚摸着光滑肌肤，感受着下颌角美好弧度。

鸣人眼神迷恋着，低沉声音喃喃地念叨，佐助深吸了一口气，绷紧身体，想要克制住下意识厌烦感，这与少年是期许的两心相许的青涩触摸完全不同。

鸣人前吻着佐助眼尾，稍微有些冰凉触感和略过鼻尖的气息，如同芳香的美酒般，使人神魂颠倒的迷醉。

逐渐粗重呼吸，热气落到佐助脖子上，唤醒身体昨夜记忆，单方面的掠夺和侵略性的交合，使身体变得紧绷，心下意识的想要呕吐。

“鸣人”佐助紧皱起眉头。

“我不是你小时候想要,却没有得到的泰迪熊。”

鸣人没有回应，眯着眼睛，像发情的野兽一般鼻子和嘴唇凑在佐助的耳鬓旁边吮吸和舔弄着。

“不。”鸣人眯着眼睛坏笑着，

“你比泰迪熊要温暖得多。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

佐助皱起眉，用掌心抵住鸣人额头，想要将它推到一边，却没有料到鸣人伸出舌头，舔舐小臂的内侧弹性皮肤。

反抗因为查克拉被封印的缘故，变得毫无实际意义，鸣人更加放肆，将佐助整个肩膀都收进怀里，感觉到结实的脊背紧紧的贴在火热胸膛之上，连胸膛内心脏跳动都能够感受到，侧着脸，一寸接一寸的虔诚珍视的亲吻着佐助脸颊。

在交映着微弱灯光的床铺上，将喜欢的人圈入到怀里，这种甜腻的满足感漫鸣人的胸膛。

“我爱你。”

鸣人湿润着碧蓝的眼睛，真诚的低语在佐助的耳旁响起，佐助垂下眼眸，心口犹如针刺一般。

“你对我的并不深爱，只是……”

后半句话被濡湿温热的的吻吞进喉咙，佐助瞪园眼睛，鸣人荡漾着水色的眼珠，正充满迷恋望着他，他局促坐立不安，下意识的撑住床铺，想要从怀抱当中逃离出去，但禁锢双臂却比锁链更结实。

亲吻延长仿佛延续了一个世纪，直到双唇分开，绵延在中间的银色丝线，无声的诉说着激烈和柔情。

“我不想听你说那种话。”

鸣人柔和的斥责，手掌按在佐助后脑上，压平稍微翘起的黑发。

“我们之间应该还有一些别的，更动听的话。”

鸣人将额头抵在佐助的额头上，扬起嘴角，注视着挚友浮起酡红的面颊。

真是一张相当耐看的脸，如果不是做了忍者，大概率会被星探发掘去做偶像，脑海中浮现出佐助穿着华丽的演出服，站在灯光绚丽的舞台上，朝激烈的粉丝挥手的模样。

鸣人微微的皱起眉头，这让他想起恰拉助。

他并不是讨厌恰拉助，恰恰相反，无论是哪一个模样的佐助，他都喜欢，只不过恰拉助恰如花蝴蝶般招蜂引蝶的模样，让他有点……，占有欲受到侵犯，如果他真的是面码，佐助是恰拉助的话，他试着想象，大概也会把他……嗯……锁起来吧，就像现在这样……

鸣人收回目光，发现佐助眼神迷惑的盯着他，鸣人露出恶作剧似的笑。

“你听过恰拉助吗？”

“……”

佐助用皱眉作为回答。

“你还记得我曾经和你说过，曾经进入过无限月读世界的事情吗？”

鸣人清楚佐助既然是来自于过去，那么在理论上他应当拥有相同过去记忆。

“依稀记得。”

佐助点头,与佐助眼睛中流露出来的些许戒备相反，鸣人笑的眯起眼睛。

“写轮眼创造出来的无限月读世界中，照理来说，发生多么奇怪的事情，我都不会觉得奇怪了，但是见到恰拉助还是让我吓了一跳。”

“恰拉助到底是谁？”

鸣人的故作神秘让佐助变得有点不耐烦，他冷冷的问道。

“你。”

“我？”

佐助挑起眉毛，

“没错，就是某个无限月读世界当中的你，”鸣人奸笑着，“被小樱讨厌的宇智波花花公子。”

“花花公子。”

佐助反问，倒不是不明白这个词的意思，但是词语的含义离他太过遥远，他不仅没法将他和自己联系在一起，甚至没法将它按在宇智波的头衔后面。

总是一副招蜂引蝶的样子，鸣人回忆。

性格上有点惹人讨厌，不过在感情方面相当的坦诚，如果你有他，百分之一，我就心满意足了。

佐助想象不到自己非常坦率的样子，因为压根就从没觉得自己不坦率，虽然他没有做到鸣人那样想什么就说什么这种笨蛋性格，但无论是心里的想法，还是想要完成的目标，都规规矩矩的告诉了身边的人，当然至于能不能理解，就不在考虑的范畴之内。

“我不是一直很坦诚吗？”

佐助反驳。

“就算是要毁掉木叶的时候，我不是也诚实的告诉了你们吗？”

“你这是在故意的混淆焦点。”

鸣人手悄悄的滑到佐助胸口位置，

“你这样明知道我指的不是这种事情，而故意让话题偏离轨道，这不恰恰就是你不坦率的地方，至于木叶的事情，就算你不告诉我的话，我也不会让你成功，我也会保护木叶，不过，当然，同时你也不会让木叶伤害你，我也会保护你的。”

“如果那个时候，我执意复仇，而想要杀掉你，你会怎么办。”

埋藏在心里很久的问题脱口而出。

“不会让你杀掉的，我是很强的，而且我一早就和你说过我是唯一可以承担你仇恨的人，如果我死掉了那你该怎么办呢？”

说到动情处，鸣人像真的马上要失去一半，搂紧佐助肩膀。

“不会再让你一个人，我发誓，这边也好，那边也好，我都会陪着你。”

感觉到肩膀几乎被碾碎般的挤压感，佐助再一次深刻的体会到未来自己的失去，对于鸣人的心口上留下的难以愈合的伤痕。

但是，虽然非常的同情陷入悲伤的鸣人，但这不构成他留下来的理由，甚至成为反向动力，如果他就待在这里的话，那么过去的鸣人，是不是也会变成样子，虽然对于自己是否在对方心里真的有如此重要的地位，这一点有所怀疑，但自己的离开会使鸣人受到伤害，这一点毋庸置疑。

佐助归心从未改变，即使离开会给未来的鸣人造成二次伤害，他仍旧没法弃过去的鸣人于不顾。

是不是该就此勒断他的脖子呢，说不定这样就可以解开身上的封印。

一瞬间产生出来的恐怖的想法，佐助自己都吓了一跳，无论哪一个都是鸣人，无论哪一个都对待他无比真诚。

“你分心了。”

鸣人温柔地舔弄着佐助的嘴角，并在佐助出神的时候，快速的从橘色外套的口袋当中，掏出了某样物体，含在嘴里。

“唔。”

温热柔软亲吻，短暂语塞呼吸，灵活滑嫩的舌头在洁白的齿贝间划过。突然间，佐助瞪圆眼睛，被舌头硬顶进口腔里的圆形的物体，滑向喉咙里，抓间鸣人手臂，想要将口腔内异物吐出，但摁在后脑上的手掌结实有力，维持激烈的亲吻的姿势，连挪动头颅位置都做不到。

“你给我吃了什么？”

双唇刚刚分开，佐助还来不及调整呼吸，伴随着胸膛剧烈的起伏，马上就眼神锐利的逼问道。

“嗯……”

鸣人情色的总舌头掠过自己因为亲吻而略有肿胀的唇瓣，露出恶作剧时的笑容。

“你放心，绝对不会是毒药之类，嘛，不过怎么说呢，稍微还是会对身体有一些影响，不过只会持续一段时间而已，最迟也不会超过明天早晨。”

佐助用不信任的眼神，打量着面前遮遮掩掩的金发挚友。

“什么意思，说清楚？”

“你的反应太过于冷淡了……”

鸣人搔弄后脑勺，吞吞吐吐说道，

“希望能够看到你诚实的反应，就是出于这样的想法，只是有我一个人……嗯……单方面爽快的话，我会有愧疚感。”

佐助皱起眉，觉察出鸣人话中的暗示，他将盖在肩膀上的被子隆紧，不动声色的拉开和鸣人之间的距离。

他有丰富的游历经验，踏入过不少的国家，有时侦查的需要，即使不情愿，也耐着性子潜入过风月场所，所以对于各种功能奇异的药品倒也见怪不怪，应客人古怪的要求，而被媚药支配的男女在午夜盛开的犹如曼陀罗花般的妩媚妖异的身姿，自己看到的时候倒是无感，但现在落到自己的头上，不由的产生十分恶心的感觉。

被身体的欲望所支配，完全失去自我的低贱恳求的模样，只是稍微和自己联想在一起，就厌恶的有种想要砸破东西的冲动。

这种冲动，驱使头脑发热，在完全没有任何胜算的情况下，依旧任凭本能，向面前满面笑容的金发挚友的脸蛋，挥起拳头。

“可恶！”

轻易被鸣人挡下，鸣人宽大的手掌，将佐助的拳头整个包紧，佐助低声咒骂：

“怎么又突然发脾气了？而作为罪魁祸首的鸣人则反倒无辜的眨着眼睛。难道你也像女人一样有那几天？”

！

佐助的额角青筋暴起，由于手臂被拘束，他心里一狠，一记头锤就砸了过来。

——咚！

两个额头结结实实的撞在一起，

“疼疼疼。”鸣人被砸的向后仰倒，夸张捂着脑门，撅起嘴抱怨道：

“你这是犯规，把我砸傻了可怎么办，谁来照顾你？”

“我不需要你照顾！还有你本来也是个笨蛋！”

佐助在床铺上站起来，哐啷哐啷的摔着手里金属锁链，摊开手伸向前，气急败坏的说的：

“解药什么的应该有吧，给我拿过来！别再让我说第二次！”

鸣人被逼迫靠在床铺和墙壁的夹角上，蓝的眼睛不停无辜的眨动着，佐助更来气。

“少装出一副受害者的模样，你这……变态……”

说到最后两个字的时候，佐助脸禁不住一红，他将这种行为自我解释为，替挚友的变态行为感到羞耻，而绝不是想到前天晚上的事情。

“那个……这个……”

鸣人浮现出和情趣店老板对话的场景，他本身对古怪的药品是一向敬而远之的，更不愿意轻易将他们用在心爱的人的身上，任何的闪失都是他都不能接受，但请老板始终表情暧昧地倾力推荐，并在保证绝对没有任何的副作用。

只需要一颗，就连贞洁烈女，都可以变成最淫荡的婊子，这种相当热辣而粗俗的话，令鸣人面红心跳，心痒难耐，最后居然鬼使神差买下来，并揣进口袋里，这他自己都有点难以置信。

但是，黑发挚友沉浸在欲望当中的妩媚的表情，真是做梦都想看到，想到这里，鸣人注视着着挚友清冷端丽的面容，口腔变得干燥，下腹升起一团燥火。

“没，没存在那种东西，我，我只是顺手……”

“顺手？”

佐助的尾音提高，讥讽道：

“火影的工作看来滋润的很，居然还和风月场所有接触，顺手到去买……”

佐助咽了口口水，良好的修养使他说不出媚药两个字。

“我倒要看看，你这混蛋到底是都顺手买了些什么？”

正处在气头上的佐助，随手伸进床边的包裹里，从里边摸出了棒状的物体。

佐助提着的圆棒一端。

乳白色的像婴儿的小臂一样的形状，前端顶着个圆形的球形物体，整体的形状看上去有点莫名其妙的眼熟。

“你买的什么鬼东西？”

佐助居高临下，一脸嫌弃的问道。

“……”

鸣人没回话，呆呆的注视着佐助用洁白的手指握着的震动棒，认真观察的模样。

清冷端正的气质，因为手心里的震动棒而被缠绕上一圈情色的旖旎，酝酿出艳丽的玫瑰色的氛围。

鸣人的喉咙滚动，口干舌燥，站在面前的挚友，身体围盖着一条软毯，裸露在外的瓷白小腿笔直修长。

他露出迷恋目光，越发的能够理解自己的挚友为何自小就被一群女孩子叽叽喳喳的围在中间，俊朗的恰如油画中翩然而至。

佐助把玩着手里的震动棒，随手摁在电源的开关上，机械的蜂鸣声忽然在寂静的房间内响起。

这才意识到拿着什么的佐助，脸一下子红了，像触到火钳一般，将震动棒撇丢在床上，眼带怒意的瞪向鸣人，低声咒骂。

“混蛋！”

………

鸣人专注于佐助带着怒意的脸，发怒的样子也很可爱，想着这种事情的鸣人根本，就无暇分心去寻找差不多的借口。

他跪在床铺上挺直上半身，双手还在佐助的腰间，即使隔着软毯，也能感觉到腰窝的流畅的弧度。

佐助拧起眉梢，手按在鸣人的头顶，我将他推得离自己远一点。

“松手，你这吊车尾。”

鸣人的脸贴上佐助的腹部，柔软的毯子下面是紧实的肌肉，他深呼吸，鼻腔内是散发出来的沐浴液的香气。

“佐助，你闻起来真好。”

“变态！”

佐助气急败坏的斥责，鸣人不怒返笑，围在脊椎骨附近的手臂轻轻地一拽，软毯沿着光滑的肩膀滑下，滑过床铺边缘，垂落在水泥色地面上。

佐助完全赤裸着身体，而鸣人却衣冠整齐，这种反差感令他又羞又恼。

鸣人没有注意到他的情绪反应，虔诚地用嘴唇亲吻沿着腹部一路向胸膛，霸道的掠夺是亲吻不断的落在身上，嘴唇每一处落的位置，都仿佛像着起火来，佐助的呼吸开始变得急促，双腿软的打颤，如果不是鸣人搂着他作为支撑，恐怕早就跌倒在了床铺上。

“住……住手……”

犹如蚂蚁啃噬身体般的细碎的快感，悄悄的在皮肤下滋生，佐助连拒绝的声音都悄然染上情色的味道。

注意到这一点的鸣人一边送上绵延热吻，一面在心里窃喜，面对佐助这样身经百战的忍者，尤其是还在大蛇丸的基地待过三年，他对于佐助对药物的适应性并没抱有太大的期待，但效果却出乎意料的好。

赤裸的身体在微微地颤抖着，倾耳倾听，逐渐地变得急促的呼吸声，鸣人抬起脸满意的打量着自己的成果，也许是药物的原因，即使是嘴唇的轻轻按压，也会在皮肤上留下清晰的浅紫色的痕迹。

佐助的前胸上铺满青紫的痕迹，占有欲得到强烈的满足，鸣人满意的扬起嘴角，将自己沉重的身体覆了上去，手按在佐助肩膀上，将他压倒在床铺上


	9. Chapter 9

十年流转（三）  
窄小的囚室里，回荡着撩人喘息声。

佐助单手盖在眼睛上，赤裸胸膛持续起伏，虽然紧咬着嘴唇，但粗重的鼻息还是明显的泄露身体内的变化。

“真是漂亮。”

鸣人跪伏在被夸张的分开的两腿之间，湿润的眼睛牢牢的锁在情动而泛起粉色的腹部皮肤上。

宽大手掌往复抚摸着腰窝美好弧线，掌心因为平日的训练，进而生出的薄茧，每一次与细腻的皮肤摩擦，都会引起佐助的身体产生细小战栗痉挛。

身体敏感的完全失去控制。

佐助羞耻紧闭双眼，但是视力陷入黑暗的话，身体上的注意力反而会被扩大，鸣人每一次抚摸和亲吻，都会让皮肤燃起火来。

眼角不争气地挤出生理性泪水，鸣人温柔的将嘴唇贴了上去。

“我真的非常的喜欢你……”

鸣人紧紧的搂住佐助瘦削的身体，亲吻一下下落在眼角周围，就连泪水的咸涩，流进口腔里都仿佛蜜甜一样。

“不”

鸣人抓住佐助的手腕，将他的手掌从眼睛上移开，手掌拖住他的下颌，将他的面颊矫正成正对自己的模样，他凝视闪动着情欲水润的黑色的瞳孔，动情且极为真挚的说道。

“我爱你。”

然而面对他诚恳的告白，佐助的脸上一瞬间滑过复杂表情，鸣人胸口恍如突然针刺般。

他松开扶住佐助下颌的手掌，俯下身将嘴唇覆了上去，柔软的嘴唇完全的重叠，他的手滑过下颌和脖颈，一直来到胸前，中指的指腹按在胸前充血而肿胀的粉嫩茱萸上。

轻轻的一弹。

“唔。”

刚分开的嘴唇，马上就泄露出呻吟声，鸣人满意挚友因为这声呻吟满面通红羞耻紧咬着嘴唇拼命压抑的模样。

“没有必要压抑自己，小佐助~”

鸣人变换手法，轻重缓急地揉捏着，本来就是非常敏感的器官在受到媚眼的影响，丝毫不顾主人想法，兀自疯狂地向大脑传递一波波的电流。

胸前的器官渴望着受到更残酷的对待，希望手掌揉捏的力量粗暴一点，

佐助对于这种完全违背意识而，渴求快感的身体，他痛恨到想要流泪的冲动。

在自己的挚友面前流露出，这一般没出息的样子所出的宁愿自己从没回过木叶村，或者退一万步讲，他宁愿负重在自己身上的是别人……

随便什么人都可以。

只要不是漩涡鸣人。

……

那样他至少还可以苟且保留微弱的自尊心，因为是唯一的重要的朋友，所以不想要看到这般卑微的丑陋模样，佐助的心情因此非常低落。

“我明天带把剪子过来，帮你把头发剪了。”

鸣人的话让佐助的眼睛睁开了一条窄缝，通过有限的视野，他困惑的望着鸣人碧蓝色的眼。

“你的头发长长了，而且眼睛始终被遮住的话，会影响视力。”

鸣人将佐助挡在额前头发全部都拢向头顶，露出仿佛神造般端正美丽的脸颊。

鸣人轻笑。

“只不过轮回眼的话，不能和一般的眼睛相比，嘛，我也就是找个借口，想要和你共同做些什么而已，虽然和你做这种事情的话会很开心。”

鸣人边说边恶意地拧了一下佐助的前胸。

注意到眼前湿润的漂亮的眼睛，马上就燃烧出怒意，鸣人缩缩脖子，露出恶作剧得逞的笑脸。

“但是，你的身体也会吃不消，我可不是不懂得怜香惜玉的人，所以我们偶尔也要共同做些别的。”

“你这该死的吊车尾。”沙哑着声音低声骤骂。

“你终于开口说话了”鸣人显得有些兴致勃勃

“”做这些只是为了你开心，如果你始终一声不吭的话，我都不知道你是否满意。”

“满意个鬼！”

如果有力气和能力的话，他真想朝这张伪装无辜的狐狸脸上狠狠的揍上几拳。

“我劝你趁早放开我……唔嗯……”

佐助威胁的声音，因为夹杂了不断的喘息，而听上去没有任何的魄力，“否则的话。”

“否则的话会怎么样？”

鸣人将嘴唇贴到佐助的耳边，热气落在耳朵后面，佐助的胸膛中的心脏快要弹跳出来。

“否则的话，我会杀掉你的。”

佐助自己都觉得这句话说的非常的没有底气，所以鸣人听上去自然也就更不在意他挺起身子的，居高临下的看着因为快感而微微颤抖的黑发挚友，耸耸肩膀说道。

“那我就什么也不做了。”

说完，这样真的退到了，床铺靠着墙壁的一侧，靠着墙壁带着明显恶意的笑容。

“在你求我之前我都不会做什么，我发誓。”

可恶！

佐助牢牢的抓紧了身下床单，身体敏感的命，连一阵风在皮肤上擦过，都会引起无穷无尽的战栗快感。

想要主动服输，那绝不可能，坚信意志可以战胜一切，佐助秉持着这样的想法，努力地将思想放空，不去注意来源自神经的各种信号，但似乎没效果，渴望被触摸的空虚感，犹如蚂蚁一样细碎啃咬着，于是佐助开始回忆七班时的生活，回忆在大蛇丸军队发生的事情，他不由自主的就想到了大蛇丸做的实验。

大蛇丸为了获取优良基因改造人，曾经让各种不同的人类也好，动物也好进行各种交配活动，那时候看见只是觉得恶心，但现在那些粗暴的野合的场景由自主的在脑海中闪现。

纠缠的肢体，粗重的喘息，和甜腻的呻吟，仿佛是一部无休无止的情色电影。

鸣人蓝色眼眸燃烧着热烈情欲火焰，欲望涨得生疼，但既然已经将话都说到这个地步，出于男子汉自尊心，就算下体肿胀的快要爆了，他也想要等到做佐助主动开口。

乳白的天鹅绒软毯，由于佐助不断蠕动身体，皱成一团。分身饱满挺立起来，，尖端不断地渗出透明粘液，不仅如此，鸣人的目光掠过佐助股缝，下面白色软瘫被打湿了一片，想来是从甬道内分泌出来的肠液。

面红心跳的淫靡感。

佐助的眉头紧紧拧着，是死死咬住下嘴唇，通过疼痛来分散身体上的主意。

向自己的朋友恳求什么的，宁愿今天死在这里，也绝不会开口。

“……”

眼瞅着唇边滑出鲜血痕迹，鸣人心疼的叹了口气，俯身，用手背擦去唇边的血迹。

“就当是我认输了。”鸣人轻轻地抚摸着佐助流水般柔顺的黑发。

佐助特别固执这一点到底是该称之为优点呢，还是缺点呢？

“如果你不是这样固执的话，也不会狠狠的抛弃我们，那样说不定我们……”

鸣人声音哽咽，想起两人在同一片碧空下，兜兜转转几十年却终没能遇到交叉点，失落涌上心头。

“如果我能早一点发现我对你的感情，说不定就不会不过……”

鸣人露出非常苦涩的笑容，

“无论是博人还是向日葵，对于我而言都是非常珍贵的存在，佐良对你也是一样，从这一点来讲，似乎我们都不该后悔。”

触摸着滚烫的皮肤，注视佐助紧闭着的眼里的红色，鸣人没办法判断自己的话，是否传达见了佐助的心理。

他将头握紧他的颈窝，深深地吮吸着醉人的气息，也许是由于媚药的关系，身体散发出犹如蜜糖的甜蜜的芬芳。

“……啊……”

细碎的呻吟声从指尖流泄，鸣人指尖在肌肤游走，与粗暴完全不同，想要问对方得到快乐这种想法，在脑海当中占据上风，鸣人的脸颊触碰到富有弹性的湿哒哒的分身的时候，毫不犹豫的一口含了上去。

“……混蛋……”

佐助的眼睛睁开一条细缝，力不从心的咒骂到，这该死的到车尾到底在做些什么，明明上一次粗暴的叫魔鬼，为什么这一次却，难道是在刻意的玩耍的，或者想通过这种方式，不止连他的身体，连他的精神都要彻底征服了。

佐助艰难的喘息，浪涌般的快感的背后，是一抹的持续不断的悲凉。

心灵的话不是一早就被征服了……

佐助努力地克服着，因为快感而不断站立的身体。

那为什么还要这样，鸣人到底还想要些更多的什么……

他早已经丢下了一切的的荣耀，难道脸仅剩下的一丝的自尊都要拿走吗……

“……”

鸣人埋头在佐助的胯下，卖力地讨好着分身，刺鼻麝香的味道迷散在鼻腔当中，并不是什么好闻的味道，鸣人此时却笑得有些醉了，狂热的粗野的原始的性爱的味道，将他的精神从寂寞的牢笼中挣脱出来，仿佛幻化成了最纯粹的野兽。

唾液从分身和口腔的缝隙中流出来，在昏暗的灯光下闪烁着水润的色彩。

“……嗯……”

极致快感令佐助产生抽离感，仿佛精神分裂成两个部分，一个部分正漂浮在半空中，用冷淡的眼神注视着木叶精神的象征七代目火影，他衣冠整齐，如果不是看见此时正在上下移动的金色的脑袋和沉在身下的赤裸的洁白身体，谁也不会认为堂堂的火影大人，会偷偷的在这种窄小暗示里做淫靡的荒唐的疯狂情情。

灼热的液体喷射在口腔中，完全不在意灌满口腔的奇怪味道，鸣人开心的扬起嘴角

“很美味，佐助的味道。”

鸣人喉咙滚动，将热液一饮而尽，甚还意犹未尽的舔舔粘在嘴唇上的白液。

佐助羞耻。

“佐助射出来很多，怎么样，我的技术不错吧~。”鸣人将碍事铁链推到一边，抓住佐助手腕。

佐助被迫睁开眼睛，眼尾含着媚意，微微有些发红，鸣人浅啄轮回眼。

“如果你不说话，我就当做你是默认了，反正佐助是一向嘴硬，不过你的身体倒是非常的诚实。”

脸上带着恶作剧似的微笑，鸣人的手侧从佐助的股间窄缝一划，手背上粘上的亮晶晶春水送到佐助面前。

“你湿的厉害。”

轻轻的一句话宛若炸雷，佐助脸上红要透出血来，由于太过羞耻，身体开始反抗，想要从鸣人的身下逃脱出去。

“别动，再说你哪里也跑不了。”

鸣人恶劣提起佐助的脚腕，两条腿完全的向两侧扯开，佐助闭上眼睛，就算他看不到，也能清楚地羞耻地感受到，后穴正在吐着春水一张一合。

“别，别看，滚开……”

声音当中透露出来的恳求的感,鸣人心情更加的愉悦。

“这么美好的形状，为什么不能看呢，并不是值得羞耻的地方，当然，我也不会让给别人看的。”

说着这样骚气霸道的话，鸣人一边拿起丢在床上的震动棒。

“真是相当不错的。”

鸣人案开震动棒的开关，刺耳蜂鸣响起，佐助心揪紧紧，因为不知道鸣人想要，所以恐惧感愈加强烈。

“你别乱来……”

如同隔靴搔痒般无力的威胁。鸣人用震动棒来回研磨佐助后穴的褶皱。

“可恶。”

强烈到超乎想象的电流感，佐助的腰部向前拱起，头向后仰倒，瞬间发出了一声甜蜜的呻吟。

“……啊……”

受到鼓舞的鸣人持续的调转方向角度，欣赏佐助被快感支配的反应

他将另一只手按在佐助紧紧的勾在床单上的脚面上，玩弄着白皙脚掌。

内壁如同吸允般的蠕动，不断的流出湿润液体，空虚感也随之而来，渴望什么坚硬的东西甬道中，粗暴，即便弄破也没有关系，压抑不断疯狂的想法，几乎耗尽他的全部的=意志力。

鸣人察觉到这一点，非常开心。

“想要吗？”

性感的富有诱惑力的声音响起，佐助一颤，以为是自己不小心将内心的想法吐露出来。

“……不……嗯……”

“小佐助，总说些的违心的话，这可不是好习惯。”

鸣人嘴边扬起获得最终胜利的自信的笑容，将震动棒的圆端稍微向松软的后穴捅进去一点，马上就有了身体反应，佐助双腿无意识加紧鸣人健壮的腰部。

“小佐助，看来非常的喜欢呢，这个电动玩具。”

鸣人脸上笑容消失。

“叫我的名字。”

强烈威压的口吻。

“滚，滚开滚蛋。”

“叫我的名字。”鸣人冷冷的命令口气再次重申，并且将手里的震动棒缓缓向外拖拽。

柔软的内壁被粗暴抽插引发快感。佐助身体猛的一颤。

“我的名字？”

鸣人第三次重申。

“漩涡……漩涡鸣人……”

已经完全丧失理智的大脑下意识的用颤抖的声音回答，听到满意的答案，鸣人这才恢复笑意。

“说你爱我。”

“不，不……”

虽然只是下意识回答，但鸣人心还是揪了一下。

为什么这样固执呢？只不过是一句爱我而已。

都叫了我的名字，为什么不再多说一点。

鸣人透亮的蓝色眼镜，被纤长的睫毛头下的深沉的阴影所掩盖。

“说你爱我。”

“……”

佐助的意志逐渐瓦解，大脑完全被快感和空虚所填满。

即便如此，潜意识还是他拒绝说出我爱你三个字。

鸣人叹了口气，露出副败给你了的模样。

他手腕用力，将在边缘磨蹭震动棒，不打一声招呼的一口气压到底。

“……啊……”

随着头部的大幅度后仰，甜蜜的呻吟声，在唇边流泻，被汗水和泪水濡湿黑头发杂乱的粘贴在瓷白色的肌肤上。

鸣人遏制着扑上去胡乱发泄一气的欲望，小心翼翼的一面注视着佐助的反应，一面有节奏的推进和抽出振动棒，每次深浅旋转的变化都便随着动情的甜美的呻吟声。

虽然自己忍得并不舒服，在鸣人的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，能够让心爱的人获得快乐的话，无论什么样的事情都能够去做，对于这一点，漩涡鸣人从未发生过改变。

“我真的爱你。”

伴随着震动棒猛烈的穿刺，直立分身射出白色液体，被高潮所支配的佐助，眼前白光闪过，隐约耳边传来柔和的低语。

我也爱……

这句话梗在喉咙里，怎么也说不出口。

佐助没来由的有种想哭的冲动。

床头柜上的台灯一成不变散发昏黄光芒，从墙壁中传出来某种机器运转传递过来的嗡嗡低鸣。

宇智波佐助肩膀上披着白色的毛毯，蜷坐在床铺靠近边缘的位置，倦怠的视线从并拢在一起的苍白脚面表面跃过去，落在青色的水泥表面的一块黑色污渍上。

床头柜便利店的素食便当盒上面压着一次性筷子，里面摆放整齐食物，因为放置过久，散发出腐败的酸味。

一成不变的单调感，失去时间流逝敏感性，佐助记不清楚，在这件窄小的囚室待了多久，唯一感受到的只有不断交替的日出和日落。

疲乏感不断地在心里滋生，少年时期的拼搏无畏，似乎因为年龄增长的原因，不断地在削减。

如果是年轻时的自己的话，这个时候一定早已经受不住大喊大叫，佐助心想，不过他也分辨不清，自己是对此持着嘲讽还是羡慕的态度。

与其说是面对窘境的无能为力，不如说心中有一种提不起精神的倦怠感。

想要回到原来世界的想法依旧很强烈，但日日鸣人怀抱的温暖，依旧让他产生犹如母体般的眷恋，这种眷恋感在不断的瓦解着他的意志。

说到底，在终结之谷最后一站后，意志这种情感就从心底消失了，日复一日的机械式生活，心中怀揣着的梦想，也是从鸣人那里照搬而来。

自己从未关心过木叶会怎样，只有这一点从未改变。

也许恰是因为宇智波的族人都怀揣着他这样罔顾集体利益的想法，所以才会导致塌方般毁灭结果。

幼年时的鸣人少年时的鸣人青年时的鸣人过去的鸣人现在的鸣人未来的鸣人，一个个身影不断地在脑海里交叉重叠。

每一个都近在咫尺，却无论如何伸长手臂，都抓不住那橘红衣袖。

夜风顺着，架着铁网的隔格窗吹进来，掠过裸露在柔软毛毯外面的珍珠白色光洁肩膀。

佐助叹了口气，将挂在肩膀上的毛毯向上拽拽，有点气恼于自己，由于长久孤独，而造就的女人般多愁善感。

这时候铁门外面轻微响动引起他的注意，丧失查克拉只是限制了他的行动，并没有拉低敏锐五感。

并没有刻意掩饰着脚步声，距离铁门越来越近，直到停在铁门外面，佐助竖着耳朵。

他甚至能感觉到门外的人，隔着铁门微弱呼吸声，门外的人并不是漩涡鸣人，落地的脚步声远比粗鲁鸣人要轻，只不过佐助心中警铃大响的是，站在门外的这个人，不费吹灰之力穿过鸣人设置的结界。

门外的人是谁？来这里的目的？丧失战斗力的自己，面对这样的敌人该怎么办？一系列的问题快速的在脑海中闪过。

佐助握紧拳头，屏住呼吸，心脏跳动的声音和铁门拧动门把手时转轴摩擦声，在安静夜晚衬托下格外清晰。

铁门转轴扭动的一刹那，佐助作出先下手为强的无奈判断。

眼见门外的人露出半个身子，总算进入铁链攻击范围内，佐助毫不犹豫地抓起放在床头柜上的木筷子，以此作为武器，以电光般速度袭击过去。

木质的筷子，虽然既不够锐利也不够坚固，但如果找准合适的用力角度，再加以极快速度，也可以刺穿强壮成人喉咙。

配合着眼睛敏锐洞察力，佐助从虚空的下腹提取出全部剩余查克拉，将全部的希望都堵在攻击之上。

——咔嚓。

木筷被以更快速度划过手刀，轻易地劈成两截，眼见进攻失败，佐助咬了咬牙，屈起手肘，击向还来不及看清的来人面颊。

手肘撞进结实掌心里，来人身躯纹丝未动，只是动动手臂，就轻易卸去佐助进攻的力量。

由于囚禁而变得更加纤细的手腕，被结实有力的手掌抓住，被扯起手臂，高举过头顶。

维持着被提举的屈辱姿势，佐助此时无比痛恨自己的单手，正准备屈膝攻击，却被对方提前一步，伴随着铁链断裂的声音，冰凉金属缠绕在光洁皮肤上。

身体被扯断铁链捆得结实，佐助放弃扭动身体去挣扎，那只会让场面看上去更屈辱。

他深呼吸，沉淀好心情，抬起眼睛看向来人。

身高与自己相仿，和年轻，脸上带着奇怪黑色面罩，遮住一只眼睛，这让佐助联想起卡卡西。佐助盯着唯一一只露在外面的黑色的眼睛，等待青年开口。

“……”

青年没有开口，只是用黑色的眼珠牢牢地盯着他，复杂的眼神极不舒适，佐助变得烦躁不安。

“放开你的手！”

佐助皱着眉低吼道，青年明显一愣，这才如梦方醒。

“对不起。”

意料中完全相反的谦和充满歉意的口吻，浇灭佐助心里的火焰，他顿时变得茫然无措。

“很……更冷吧，嗯……会感冒的。”

青年放开手，瞥了一眼佐助赤裸身体后，迅速脸扭到一边。

佐助看到青年似乎是害羞举动，意识到被裸着绑着铁链，脸刷的热了起来。

……

空气凝重的要拧出水来，佐助坐在床铺的旁边，身上披着白色的毛毯，铁链卷成团，被丢在床边地板上，青年低着头，坐在对面单人沙发上。

佐助用余光在扫着青年，乌黑的长发随意垂在沙发靠背上，如果不是从说话的声音和凸起喉结来判断，佐助几乎要以为是身形高挑的女人。

瀑布般的黑发闪耀着流水般的光泽，佐助想象着托起长发在指尖滑过的模样，这让佐助想起鼬，与众不同的他有着与众不同的柔软黑发。

小时候的佐助经常在洗手台前因为整理不好翘着的头发，而撅着嘴抱怨，而站在身后的鼬只是一面透过镜子静静的微笑，一面用专注的梳理乱糟糟的头发，指尖插入头发的柔软触感，直到现在也难以忘怀。

“要我帮你梳头吗？”

佐助心脏漏跳了一拍，差点以为自己是无意间自语出了心中的想法，他正面看向青年，而青年也正微笑着抬头看着他。

佐助鼻子一酸，忽然有种想哭的冲动，虽然他强压住心中的变化，让脸上显得若无其事，但青年恰似宇智波鼬的气质，轻易的瓦解心中所有防御。

因为对方长得像自己失去的重要的人，为了剽取那一勺的温暖，就算是由此失去了大海也没有关系，这就是宇智波爱之一族流淌在血管里的诅咒。

“……”

“……”

青年似乎也不善言谈，他坐在佐助的背后，用手里的檀木梳子一下下梳理着黑发。

佐助低着头，漫无目的地看着眼前，床头灯照映在床铺上的模糊的明暗的交界线。

“你叫什么名字？”

佐助打破沉默问道。

“名字的话并不是重要的事情。”青年不紧不慢的回答道。

“但我需要一个名字来称呼你，不是吗？”

“我没有名字。”

“这很奇怪，你父母不会没有给你起名字。”

提到父母的时候，佐助敏锐察觉道，虽然青年手还在梳理着头发，但呼吸短暂停顿。

“奇怪吗。我倒不这么认为。”

前年轻松地回答，佐助耸耸肩，不再继续这个话题。

“大功告成。”

青年看上去相当满意自己的杰作。佐助用手指捋捋自己的头发，似乎是垂顺了许多，在遗憾的是，这个密室里没有镜子，青年也注意到了这一点，他双手按住佐助的肩膀，将他扳成正对自己的模样。

“你可以在我的眼睛里看？”

青年兴奋对着狐疑看过来的的佐助说，面对逐渐靠近自己的脸，佐助下意识的想要后退，却被青年有力的手臂限制住。

佐助在青年同样黑色的眼睛中看见自己眉头紧皱的脸。

他将头扭向了一边，青年一再越过佐助的心理安全距离，排斥感再度袭上心头。

”你来这里的话，并不只是为了给我梳头吧？”

刻薄的话轻易地脱口而出，佐助注意到的青年戴着面具的脸上瞬间的露出失望，虽然青年是身份不明的入侵者，但酷似鼬的外貌和温柔的举动，还是让他对自己的行为生出些许的负罪感。

青年垂着眼眸陷入思索，长久沉之后，他叹了口气。

“我一直在等你。”

佐助挑眉，斜着眼睛，狐疑年，虽然是拥有深不可测的实力，但并不是往常忍者的装扮，乌黑的长发简单的被竖在脑后，深蓝色的外衣，简单的忍者装备，一副旅行者的打扮。

佐助不记得和这种打扮的人打过交道，于是非常坦率的回应。

“我不记得我认识你。”

青年藏在面罩下的脸露出苦笑，

“你是否认识我这并不重要，重要的是我是来帮你的。”

“帮我？”

佐助挑眉，反问。

青年没有立即回答，而是将目光转向了他的肩膀。

“还会疼吧，这里。”

青年怜惜反复在肩膀大筒木留下伤疤处摩擦。

！

“你是谁！”

佐助目光骤变，扬手掐住青年喉咙。

“为什么知道这件事，还有为什么不躲开！”

佐助厉声。

“因为我知道你不会杀掉我。”

青年带着笑的笃定，佐助心中愤怒的火焰燃烧得更旺盛。

“我这是被你小看了？”

由于受鸣人封印的影响，而变得如同妇人般无还手之力，虽然现在的佐助已经不像少年时那般自傲，但高傲的宇智波的天性还是使得下意识的收紧牵住青年喉咙的手指。因为窒息而加紧滚动的喉结的触感，沿着沿着掌心传递过来。

青年裸露在黑色口罩外面的脸部皮肤因为急促的呼吸，变得有些发红，但仍旧勉强地保持着嘴角的上扬。

“我为什么要小看宇智波佐助？”

青年慢吞吞的话，犹如丢尽头住新房的一记炸弹。

“你是谁，你的话是什么意思？”佐助逼问道。

“我是谁并不重要。”

即使被钳制住咽喉要害，青年向上扬眼眸一如既往柔和，他的手臂在佐助紧张的注视下轻轻地抬了起来，佐助绷紧神经，做好了随时防御的姿势，然而忽然间覆盖在手背上的掌心温度，顽固的树立起的精神防御一瞬间地崩塌了。

青年温柔地抚摸着佐助钳住他喉咙的手掌，如同情人般的爱抚方式，和从青年眼神当中流露出来热烈的色彩，佐助的腹部不安的扭动着，忽然有种想要呕吐的冲动。

他下意识的松开的手被青年反握在了手心里。

“重要的是我知道你是谁，六道仙人长子转世，曾经的木叶村的暗影，“我有说错吗？”

青年扬起语调不紧不慢地说道，他似乎察觉到佐助的不安，想要通过握手的方式来缓解他的焦虑，但这反而使佐助更加不安。

“说清楚，把你知道的。”

佐助抽回手，冷冷命令。

青年恋恋不舍地看看空荡荡手心。

“现在还不是时候，青年摇了摇头，时机成熟的时候，你自然会知道一切。”

佐助因为他模棱两可的说法而皱起眉头，被比自己年轻的人用长者的口气来教育，任谁也难免低气压。

“无论你来这里的目的是什么，但如果你不把话说清楚，我不认为你能够轻易达成你的目的。佐助扬起下巴。“即便你使用暴力的方式。”

“你觉得我像那种粗暴的人？”

青年调皮的扬起露在外面的眉毛，反问道。

“况且……”

青年的余光轻轻地掠过佐助皮肤上的欢爱的淤痕，躲开的目变得深沉。

“我不会用他对待你的方式来对待你。”

“”他？

“相比于羞耻感，疑惑感率先拢上心头。”

你知道漩涡鸣人？

话一出口佐助才意识到自己问了个相当白痴的问题，他待在未来的时间虽然不长，但作为火影的鸣人的影响力，都被他看在眼里。

青年老实点点头，一直搜和的目光变得忽然复杂，似乎漩涡鸣人是个在他内心存在冲突的存在。

它一直是个相当不得不去瞩目的存在，青年看向佐助，佐助点点表示同意，青年继续说道。

过往漩涡鸣人在大家的眼中一直是纯粹的，阳光般的存在，而在过去的十年，他发生了改变，虽然这种感觉非常的微妙，以至于很多人根本没有注意到，但是，我能够感受得到，或者说，我从第一次见到他时就看到了他阳光背后的那一面，而促使他影的一面开始展露的契机，就是你宇智波佐助的死。

青年的这个死字让佐助略有松弛的神经，猛然地紧绷起来，他紧紧地打量着面前这个就算带着面具也遮不住的俊俏的青年的脸颊，想要从光洁的皮肤当中混杂着的一些细小的褶皱当中看出心中疑惑的答案。

你到底知道些什么？

我全部都知道，关于你的一切。

青年回视着警戒的目光，不卑不亢的回答道。

关于自己的一切？

与宇智波鼬酷似到令人毛骨悚然的外形，在含糊其辞当中暗含着的意有所指，青年闪烁着的热烈的目光，这一切都使佐助的心脏不受控制的狂跳起来，一种恐惧感，并非是源自对方力量强大，而是从心底涌上来的无能为力感，像冰水一样侵着他的手脚发凉。

有一些大胆到他自己都不敢去想的念头，任性地在他的脑海当中跳动着，这是佐助的真实思想，夹杂在兴奋跃动的圆球当中一动都不敢动，唯恐碰到某一个，出现自己难以承受的现实崩塌的结果。

佐助颤颤巍巍缩到床铺的最里面，湿漉漉的掌心撑住额角，他用柔软的毛巾紧紧的裹住身体，这才让冷汉庆的冰凉的身体获得了一丝的温暖。

你走吧，无论你想做什么，都与我无关。

我是来帮你的。青年向前探着身子，手撑在床铺上，嗓音变得急迫。

我不需要你帮助！

你需要的！

急躁的青年一把抓住佐助的手腕，佐助肩膀一颤。

滚开！我宇智波佐助，什么时候轮到别人来帮助了？！

甩开青年的受伤，佐助愤怒的低吼道。

我不管你是谁，想要做什么都与我无关，你现在需要做的是滚开，离我远一点。

青年被甩开的手停顿在半空中，他紧紧地咬住下唇，看着犹如受伤的狮子般埋着头蜷缩一起的佐助。

他仿佛听见心脏滴出的血落在水面上的轻响。

你的意思是说，你在享受被他关在这里，作为火影大人的秘密情妇。

佐助埋在膝头的脸颊，顿时煞白，青年挑选的话，是所有可能羞辱的话当中最轻微的一种，皱乱床单上干涸的白色的痕迹，空气中怎么也散不尽的檀香的味道，皮肤上或紫或黄的淤痕，还有一大堆沾着红白液体，丢在水泥地面上的性玩具。

这个时候如果反驳他不是这样想的，只会遭来更多的羞辱，无力反驳的事实，令他的脊椎像折了一半，丧失抬起头来的能力。

如果你不反驳的话，我就当你是承认了。

青年的手指紧紧地抓着，床铺边缘的铁架，坚硬的金属被他宛出灰白色深痕。黑色的眼瞳当中，怒火和妒火交替的闪烁着。

既然这一切都是出自你的意愿，那我也就不再插手。

青年锁着眉，从床铺上疼站起来，大步地走向铁门，在手抓住门把手的时候停下来，用余光瞟着蜷在床铺上的人形，期待着床铺上的人能多少有些回应。

然而一动不动，如果不是青年刚才还和他对话，简直要怀疑他是坐在那里突然的暴毙了。

青年赌气的一口气拽开发绳，用手指抓乱了自己的长发，眼见对面还是鸦雀无声，狠狠的倒吸一口气，又走回室内，怕对方听不到似的，重重地坐在床铺上。

佐助终于抬起了头，脱口而出的话，让青年心口涌起的一口老血，差点将自己噎死。

怎么不走了？

青年终于体会到到了传闻当中的毒舌宇智波的深厚功力。

不走了，青年气鼓鼓的说道，留着看你你跟他那家乱搞？

你看见什么了？

突然降低的时刻让青年抖了抖，脱口而出。

什么也没看见。

入夜，奈良鹿丸，一直在火影办公室尽头的的楼梯口徘徊，夹在手指的香烟，闪烁着橘红色的星火，鹿丸是个崇尚理性的人，香烟这种麻痹神经的，感情物品他并不喜欢，但是他也不得不承认，当人们有难解的困惑的时候，点上一支，似乎有缓和内心冲突的作用。

他今天是来找漩涡鸣人谈话，作为挚友和亲密的同僚，他们之间比夫妻之间更加的无话不谈，推开那扇墨绿色的门，随随便便的喷上那个金发男人几句，对他而言如同家常便饭，但今天不一样，明明知道那个金发火影就待在不远处的墨绿色门的后面，但这一门之遥的距离，又遥远的仿佛是嗝的太平洋。

他要谈的话题是七代目的私事，照理说私事他不该插手，但如果他再不去管的话，他还真不知道谁还能去劝一劝。

当年，鸣人冷落，雏田他劝了，后来鸣人与雏田离婚，他也劝了，鸣人并不是听不进别人劝的人，所以说照理也不差这一次。

但这一次不一样。

打个比方的话，平常的他不过是耗一号以后树枝，而这一次他要做的是，拔光埋在树干下面的树根，难度的话可想而知。

鹿丸看着映在玻璃上的自己的倒影，已经到了不惑之年，纵横的沟壑之间充斥着疲惫感，其实鹿丸早已萌生退意，但正在这战争的档口，闲云野鹤般的惬意生活也就只能想想作罢。

鹿丸在墙壁上暗灭烟头的渔火，长长的叹了口气，无奈的提起，搁在窗帘上的被粉红色的棉布包裹的便当盒。

鹿丸站在绿色的门前，扬起手指节正准备扣门，门却突然从里面打开了，鹿丸和鸣人突如其来的照面，两个人都吓了一跳。

你怎么来的？

鸣人眼中一闪而逝的惶恐，被鹿丸敏感的捕捉到。鹿丸垂眸，目光快速地掠过，鸣人手里提着的白色手提袋，驰名男装的logo标注在显眼的位置，里面折叠整齐的深灰色衬衫，显然不是属于眼前这个从不拘泥于穿着的金发七代目。

有点事情想要和你谈谈。

鹿丸收回目光，心平气和的说道，鸣人进紧了紧嘴唇，露出为难的模样。

有事情的话明天再谈吧，我手边还有事情要办。

鸣人侧身做出要关门的动作，却被鹿丸的手顶在了门上，鸣人停下动作，投过来疑惑的目光。

是什么事情让你这么着急？

鹿丸直视鸣人蓝色的眼睛，颇有些意味深长的说道，察觉到他话里有话的，鸣人的脸顿时垮了下来。

一些私事而已。

是些什么样的私事？

我不记得你是个喜欢插手别人麻烦事情的人？

鸣人皱起眉，不耐烦的质疑道。

鹿丸叹了口气，收起撑在门上的手臂烦躁的挠了挠头，正如鸣人所说，他确实是讨厌惹麻烦，今天这个麻烦是不得不惹了。

他颇有些郁闷的将另一只手上拿着的粉红色的便当盒提到鸣人的面前。

我刚才碰到春野樱，他见你还没有回去给你做的便当盒，不过医院那边有点事情，于是就委托我交给。

一到春野樱，鸣人的脸色才有所缓和，他伸手要去取便当盒，鹿丸的手却躲向了一边。

先让我进去，有些事情必须要谈一谈。

不能明天吗？

不能。

面对异态度坚决地鹿丸，鸣人叹了口气，身体侧向一边，给鹿丸让出了一条路。

办公室要比楼道里暖和许多，现在已经是入夜时分，透过火影楼弧形落地玻璃，可以看见木叶村里点说的万家灯火。

落地玻璃当中倒映出鸣人，和鹿丸的身影，鸣人一如既往的仰靠在堆满文件的办公桌的后面，鹿丸则是靠近落地旁边的棕色气质沙发上。

有什么急事的话，就现在说吧。

鸣人的声音比楼道里的穿堂风更冷。

不尝尝吗？春野樱的便当？

鹿丸并没有急着切入正题，而是朝摆在办公桌上的粉红色的便当，扬了扬下巴。

等一下再吃。

鹿丸注意到鸣人的目光在短暂的停留在便当盒上时，唇角浮起不易察觉的浅笑。鹿丸的心头蒙上更厚的阴鸷。

墙角电动水壶，发出沸腾的响动声，鹿丸走过去接了两杯白水，将其中一杯搁置在鸣人的面前，拿着另一杯退回到沙发上，抿了一口。

你这么晚来找我，难道只是为了敦促我在睡前要多喝水？

鸣人含着笑意，看向鹿丸，揶揄道。将装满水的透明玻璃杯，拿在手随意的转动着。

至少比你家里的那些过期牛奶要健康得多，鹿丸毫不留情的反唇相击。

鸣人哼了一声，喝了一口水杯里的水，接着说道：

我是单身男，当然比不上你有老婆疼爱。

单身不是也是你自找的，鹿丸向后靠在沙发的靠被上，你知道雏田她……

如果你是来讨论他的问题，那么请你就此打住，我还有重要的事情去做，实在是没时间陪你闲聊。

鸣人玻璃杯放回办公桌上，不悦的拧起眉毛，从座椅上站起来，正准备向外走去。

我当然不是来讨论他的问题，我是来和你讨论，手提袋里衣服的主人的。

鹿丸的话，轻易的绊住了鸣人的脚步，鸣人橙色的背影，散发出来的低气压，温暖的办公室的空气都似乎要冻住。

我不明白你的话。

鸣人背对着鹿丸，提起放在桌上的粉色便当盒，又弯下腰提起放在办公桌边的白色手提袋，走向墨绿色的办公室的门。

虽然到现在我还难以置信，但我知道，鹿丸看着停在门前七代目高大的背影，说道：

他，宇智波佐助回来了，不是吗？

鸣人的反应出乎鹿丸的意料，他背对着他，短暂的停顿之后转过身来，露出一个一如既往灿烂的微笑

。

你在说谁？我觉得我好像听错了？

完美的面具戴在脸上，鹿丸却感觉这笑容非常的刺目，鸣人的排斥在他的意料之内，但排斥到不能提的程度，让他觉得麻烦的头都大了。

别再跟我打哑谜，七代目。鹿丸存步不让的说道，他曾经来找过我，所以你没必要再隐瞒他的存在。

鸣人的笑容还挂在脸上，但明显的僵硬出卖他的内心动摇。

你说谁？

宇智波佐助。

两个人的视线交汇在一起，空气中仿佛可以看到激烈碰撞出的火花，一直僵持到漩涡鸣人垂下眼眸，收回锐利的目光。

有什么想说的，一口气说清楚。

鸣人将手里的购物袋和便当盒放在办公桌上，斜靠在桌角上，环抱起双臂。

大概十年前，就在火影楼的大门口，与你的一席对话，也是是由于听上去太过于惊世骇俗的缘故，我现在还记忆犹新。

鹿丸感觉到鸣人不耐烦的目光的催促，但却没有直接切入正题，他坐在沙发上，塌下脊背，手指在膝盖上交叉，陷入忧思，鸣人的眉毛几乎要绞拧在一起，却并没有插话。

你说佐助的你的半身。是不可或缺的存在，如果佐助不在的话，你会疯掉，你甚至说，你在筹谋将他囚禁起来，话听上去太过于离奇，如果是旁人的话，会以为你是在开玩笑。但我是你十几年的朋友，我了解你，也熟知你们的过往，通过你的表情，我知道，你是认真的。

续续说完这一长段的话，鹿丸抬起头，看向鸣人，鸣人歪着脑袋，从他冰冷的蓝眸当中，鹿丸失望看到鸣人的无动于衷。

然后呢？

鸣人耸耸肩，面无表情的提问。

我知道一往无前是你的优点，但我从没想到，你会发展到偏执的地步。

我做了什么偏执的事情吗？鸣人下嘴唇肌肉抖动着，质问道，我知道，我不算是个完全合格的火影，但难道我没有为木叶尽心尽力吗？

我不是这个意思。

鹿丸用拇指揉了揉太阳穴，额角的血管不断地突突跳动，分散着他的思维。

你对木叶做的已经足够好了，换句话说，你简直为他消耗光了你的前半生，也许这也是你之所以会偏执的原因，肮脏的政治到底有多不适合你，这我比谁都清楚。

你把我留在这里，就是让我听你的一些毫无意义的牢骚吗？

鸣人的面部因为厌烦而扭曲，撑在地面的鞋尖不停的在点着地。

佐助还在密室里等着他，笼罩在头顶，无处不在的压抑到令人几乎窒息氛围，让他一刻也不想再多等，想要快一点见到他，再快一点，只有见但他肺部才能畅快地呼吸到空气。

鸣人看一下放在火影办公桌上的透明圆形的玻璃鱼缸，金色与红色相间的一尾金鱼，摇着尾巴，眼神呆滞的，沿着鱼缸的玻璃壁一圈一圈的机械的旋转着。

鸣人隐约还记得这条金鱼第一次，出现在眼前的时候，神气活现的扬着脑袋头，高傲的摆着尾巴，明明只是一尾金鱼，却有一双桀骜不驯的眼睛，鸣人一下子就被吸引住，半恳求半强迫的，从博人那里将他弄到手，特意去百货商场买了最高档的金鱼缸，将它放在象征木叶最高权力的火影办公桌的最显眼的位置，只有这里才配得上这条高傲的金鱼，然而，被围绕一摞一摞的文件当中的金鱼，精亮的眼睛日复一日的暗淡下去，即便是丢进去最昂贵的鱼食，他也只是只是看做障碍物一般摇着尾巴绕过去。

他还能回忆起第一次听到这条金鱼名字的时候心脏收缩的感觉——小佐，只不过在心里念叨起这个熟悉的昵称，就仿佛在乌云当中看见了一缕阳光，虽然心里面知道小佐我在这里并不开心，但林立在繁重文件堆中的这一弹的鱼缸，就仿佛是干涸沙漠中的唯一的绿洲。每当窒息赶拢上心头，只是看上一眼，又能拥有提起印章的力量。

所以无论如何也不想要放手。

鹿丸注意到鸣人落在金鱼缸上的痴痴的目光，鸣人突然傻笑着珍宝般抱着他出现在办公室，至今也尚不足一个月，虽然并不清楚这条金鱼的来历，但鸣人海面般闪闪发亮的的眼神，实在是久远到无比的怀念。他也同样注意到，那位金鱼因为失去自由而日渐萎靡的精神，这鱼缸虽然昂贵，但仍旧是太过于狭窄，鹿丸这一天不知道得多少次的叹气。

这鱼缸太小，他不能灵活的游动，就算你不能将它放回到溪水里，但至少也应该给他一个更宽阔的空间。

我希望他一直不停都在我的眼前，如果能将它放在办公桌上，鸣人用指腹轻轻地抚摸着冰凉的玻璃外壁，金鱼突然被笼罩在黑影当中，受惊般快速的贴到了鱼缸的那一侧，鸣人始终是面无表情。

给他换个空间的话，我就不能常看到了。

那你就宁愿他活得不开心？

鹿丸意有所指的说道。鸣人对他的话没有做出过多的反应，只是小心地从旁边印着高档鱼粮标志的口袋当中捏出一小捏，轻轻的撒进鱼缸里，深棕色的诱人小颗粒，摇摇晃晃漂浮在水面上。

我会给他最好的。

鸣人微笑着用指甲轻轻地敲击着玻璃鱼缸，示意金鱼去捕食，然而令他失望的是，金鱼始终颤巍巍的贴在鱼缸的一角。

你给他的是你认为最好的？你有没有想过他想要什么呢？

不知道是因为金鱼的冷淡反应，还是因为鹿丸的话，鸣人的脸明显因为痛苦而开始扭曲。

鸣人垂下头，睫毛垂下的深沉的阴影遮住了他瓦蓝色的眼睛，手掌紧紧的握着装有鱼粮的口袋。

难道我连唯一一次自私一点都不会允许吗？

明明仿佛在哭诉的嗓音，刺痛鹿丸的心，鸣人为了木叶村耗尽了全部的心血，一点他比谁都清楚，英雄这两个象征荣耀的闪闪发亮的字的背后，是常人难以背负的责任，鹿丸突然间觉得自己没有立场去谴责他，毕竟如果将鸣人视为英雄的受害者的话，那么自己同样是傲如烟海般的加害中的一员。

鹿丸一向自傲的平和的心态，不受控制的翻起浪花，他们灌了一口杯里的白水，目光偶然间掠过立在墙角的，手提袋里的深色衬衫，跳跃的橘红色不同，深灰色会带给人日出时的海面般平和的安宁。

已经放凉的开水顺着喉咙滑进胃里，鹿丸渐渐的平静下来，空有愧疚的心情难以解决任何实质的问题，眼下还有更重要的事情等待着的。

鹿丸从沙发上站起来，向鸣人走过去，即便直接碰撞到鸣人加紧戒备的眼神，他的脚步也丝毫没有迟缓。他将手按在了鸣人的肩膀上，无视随之而来的轻微的晃动，说道：

你当然有自私的权利，我说你确实该自私一点，你对木叶对大家实在是太过于自我牺牲，这样下去的话，你会陶干自己，你是我是我们大家重要的朋友，那不是我们愿意看到的。

可我……我是木叶的火影……

鸣人垂着的眸光微微的晃动。

鹿丸按在肩膀上的手掌轻轻地拍了拍。

你不仅是木叶村的七代目，你还是……漩涡鸣人。

听见自己的名字，鸣人难以置信的抬起眼睛，鹿丸朝他回以一个令人安心的笑容。

别自己太多的压力，你有权利为自己而活，我觉得，你也许是时候为自己放个长假，到其他的国家去转一转，说不定你会重新找到你活着的意义，作为漩涡鸣人，而不是火影。

鸣人的嘴唇微微的颤抖，鹿丸向他描绘了他未曾想过的图景，抛弃作为火影的责任和身份，退变回那个缩在窄小的公寓里，吃着泡面，喝着过期的牛奶，日子过得简单贫苦，但却意外的每一天都充满活力，然后背上行囊，和喜欢的人在一起，在无垠的旷野当中走走停停。

他仿佛嗅到微风吹来的鲜花的香气，仿佛感受到紧握在一起的掌心的温度。

站在身边的他的侧脸的轮廓，沐浴在阳光之下，圣洁的仿佛要让人虔诚流下眼泪。

来吧，让我们奔跑起来，朝向遥远的彼方。

他笑容满面地向他伸出手，想要和他一起离开，想要创造没有旁人的幸福的世界，他颤抖着扬起手，怀揣着一定会幸福这样的信念，就在指尖即将接触在一起的时候，一道电光，硬生生将眼前美丽的画面撕成两截。

眼前和煦的色彩骤然消失，鸣人身子猛地一抖，顿时间清醒过来。

有人闯进入了密室的结界！

这种认知将他惊出一身的冷汗，顾不得多想，他挥手拍开，鹿丸放在肩膀的手臂，话也不说的就向门外冲去。

然而，身体突然被强大的拉力制作，鸣人锁着眉低下查看，脚下是黑色的影子。

放开我！鹿丸！

鸣人怒吼道。

不行，不管你要去做什么，但你现在太不冷静，只会把事情搞得更糟。

放开！我的耐心有限！

鸣人的高声怒吼声震得，看他办公室的玻璃发出嗡嗡的响声，焦躁的他没有任何解释的余力，只是一想到佐助现在正面临危险，他就控制不住想要将所有挡住他的人,或者物体全部劈成两截的冲动。

鹿丸几乎是拼尽全力才能勉强压制住面前的七代目，属于九尾的查克拉已经渐渐地从鸣人的身上向外扩散，像这样失控的鸣人，即便是作为好友的鹿丸，也紧张的额角不停的涌出汗珠。

这是我最后一次警告你！

如同雄狮在咆哮般低沉的嗓音，鸣人脚下的黑影在不断的缩小，鸣人挣脱的力量越来越大，施展术士的鹿丸甚至被他拖着向前滑动。

再坚持一会，再坚持一会，鹿丸几乎是在恳求上天的怜悯，可悲的意识到连上忍考试的时候也未曾这般努力过。

啊啊啊！

鸣人发出一连串刺耳的悲鸣，声音伴随而来的查克拉的冲击波，击碎了火影楼的落地玻璃，办公桌上的无数的纸页，逆转着吹向火影楼外面深色夜空当中，唯一幸免于难的，只有办公桌上半圆形的透明玻璃缸，和躲在水底瑟瑟发抖的金鱼。

砰！

依赖庞大的查克拉挣脱影子的束缚，鹿丸无能为力的垂下手，眼看着鸣人即将夺门而出。

忽然，他的动作慢下来，然后倒栽葱似的忽然倒下了。

鹿丸长舒了口气，紧张的肩膀松弛下来，他缓步走向趴在地上的鸣人身边，用手推了推他的橘色的肩膀，鸣人紧闭着眼睛，张着嘴大口的呼吸，鼻孔当中还冒出熟睡的鼻涕泡。

鹿丸的表情变得凝重起来，低声自言自语地说道：

我只能帮你到这里了。

当宇智波佐助再度睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是，奈良鹿丸疲惫的脸，注意到他醒过来，奈良勾出勉强的笑容。

怎么样还好吗？

佐助用手肘顶床铺上，坐起身来，垂着眼眸，没有立即回答，毛毯随着他的动作滑落，堆叠在紧实的下腹的位置上，裸露出留有青黄印痕的雪白的半身，鹿丸低头看着自己加在大腿上交叉的十指，余光轻轻掠过又快速的收回，无声地叹了口气，露出想要说些什么，但又不知从何开口的表情。

佐助始终表情平平的沉默着，看着盖在身下毛毯的褶皱出神，在鹿丸的印象里，宇智波佐助是个棱角极为分明的男人，很难想象这样毫无防备的出神。

要吃点东西吗？

鹿丸提起在床头柜上的粉红色便当盒，轻轻的放在佐助垂在毛毯上半拢着的掌心里。

春野亲手做的。

注意到提到春野樱的时候，佐助眼睛当中一闪而过的变化，鹿丸多多少少的松了口气。

她还好，鹿丸露出怀念的笑脸说道，就是很想念你。

“……”

佐助依然沉默的垂着头，但散漫的目光收拢，聚焦在眼前包裹主便的粉色包裹布上。

你比我记忆里的更加沉默寡言。

鹿丸并非喜欢没事找事的攀谈，他只是尝试通过回忆过去的方式，拉出这个总是裹在壳子里的麻烦的男人，但到底能起多少效果，他心里也没底，如果有其他选择的话，他绝不会不愿意应对宇智波佐助这个麻烦的制造机，对了，还有偏执狂七代目火影，一想到他醒来后的大呼小叫，鹿丸就头疼不已。

佐助依旧没理他，鹿丸只好尴尬的等着他修长的手指轻轻掰开一次性筷子，脆响过后，鹿丸半真半假的在心里评述道，连掰筷子的样子都这么优雅，不愧是名门之后。

夜晚的囚室温度本就偏低，再加上在架着铁栏的侧窗的缝隙当中，吹进来一阵一阵的凉风，鹿丸提了提衣领。

这个是他给你的。

鹿丸回避鸣人的名字，提起放在椅子旁边的购物袋，放在坐在床铺上的佐助的身边，他始始终垂着眼睛，虽然对于佐助和鸣人的感情变化一早就心中有数，但曾经的同桌真的半裸着印满吻痕的身体，坐在明眼人都能看出因为前夜的欢愉而弄得乱七八糟的床褥当中时，任何一个无心的表情和话语，都会让本就尴尬的场面更添尴尬，这种麻烦事是他绝对不愿意去面对的。

佐助提着筷子的手掌收紧，抬起头，视线越过鹿丸的肩膀，看向略微敞开着的铁门。

他睡着了。

鹿丸叹了口气，右手拇指揉动着太阳穴，我从暗部那里弄了点药，你了解那里，这种东西不算什么。

佐助收回目光，落在鹿丸的脸上，而觉得他眼神当中的怀疑，鹿丸又叹了口气，手伸向左手旁边的购物袋，从里面缓缓抽出折叠的齐整的的衣裤。

别人话确实难以做到，你也知道鸣人并不像看上去的，真是个傻瓜，他其实很聪明，我希望装傻能引起别人的关注而已，说不定是小时候养成的习惯。鹿丸不带感情地说道，

但至少他还相信我，鹿丸边说边压在上层的蓝色丝绸衬衫抖开，在意外的发现到衬衫下面的黑色平角短裤时，踮起嘴，尴尬地移开目光

他稍微侧着头将手里的衬衫递给佐助，想象到佐助耀石般的黑瞳，多半是看到了他的尴尬的反应，脸颊有点酸疼，

他信任的还有你，他半真心半掩饰地说道。

佐助接过衬衫，披在肩膀上，手臂伸进衬衫的袖口里，修长雪白手指慢慢的结着扣子，慢吞吞吐出自睁开眼睛之后的第一句话。

你认识他？

虽然他的话不仅简短还使用模糊的指代，但这对于鹿丸足够了。

想起那个黑发的俊俏青年，郁结之气上升？堵在鹿丸的胸口，他深吸一口气，想要驱散心头的阴霾，却未见成效。

正如你所想。他点了点头，坦白道：我确实是因为他，而背叛鸣人对我的信任，鹿丸的眼睛划过一丝伤痛，无奈的摊了摊手，但我再无良策。作为木叶叱咤的军师，即便面对熊之国的进攻也从未这般束手无策，果然任何事情一旦和感情结上因果，就会平生繁多难解的是非。

佐助将只动了几口的便当盒放在床头柜上，从鹿丸面前的床路上拉过剩下的衣裤，布料在台灯的照映下流动着光泽，明显是价格不菲的高档货，但佐助对上面的商标连看都没看一眼，抓住底裤的边缘，掀开软毯，挪动身体，修长的双腿里面的搭在床沿上，套上底裤。

鹿丸被他坦率的动作吓了一跳，下意识的看向佐助，可念头又一想，同样都是男人，如果穿个衣服遮着掩掩的倒显得奇怪，面前的佐助跟那些羞羞哒哒的伪娘豪不沾边，某些方面来说，虽然他的很多做法鹿丸并不支持，但评价男人中的男人倒也不为过。

想到这，鹿丸倒觉得坐在这里自己一直扭扭捏捏的，倒还不如佐助来的洒脱，空气中的尴尬自给的心理暗示，这么一想心里面就舒服多了，面对旧友的轻松感恢复了几分，眼睛也不再刻意的躲躲闪闪。

佐助开始套长裤，纯黑色的，束起的脚腕是便于行动的款式，而在一边鹿丸已经放下心理负担，歪着头等待着佐助穿完衣服。

作为同期当中的颜值担当，不过心里有点嫉妒和不屑，但鹿丸也同样承认，佐助确实不仅是相貌出奇的英俊，而且相当的耐得住时光的腐蚀，佐助抓住裤腰的部分站起来正准备向上提，这使鹿丸的目光，由于到垂在腿肚的裤腰和黑色平角裤之间的大腿根的部分，当真是两条笔直又肌理分明的好腿，鹿丸有点理解为什么七代目鸣人被迷得神魂颠倒，冒着天大风险也要将他囚禁在这里，联想到与初代纠葛的宇智波斑。鹿丸摇了摇头，在心里评述道。

大概宇智波一族除了写轮眼还附带魅惑这种自然属性。

当鹿丸在胡思乱想当中找回神智的时候，佐助已经穿戴整齐，正坐在铁窗侧面的单人皮沙发上，背靠着棕色的靠背，交叉着双腿，眼睛看向隔窗外的夜空，疏离的眼神当中附着这宇智波特有的高傲

鹿丸有种真正的宇智波佐助的感觉，刚才坐在床上任人宰割但宇智波从人间消失了，一点痕迹也不留，甚至让人怀疑之前的事情是否只是一场荒诞的梦。

似乎他套上的并不仅是一套衣服，而是丢弃已久的属于宇智波佐助的倔强灵魂。

宇智波佐助回来了。

这种认知震荡着鹿丸的灵魂，一成不变的，死水般的战争生活，似乎被注入了新的水源，这是他僵硬的头脑也滋润起来，感觉到从缝隙当中吹进来的冷风，他深吸了一口，紧绷的神经逐渐的舒缓。

虽然你留下来是件麻烦的事情，鹿丸边说边在夹克的口袋里掏出烟盒，磕出一根后，伸手递给佐助，但实话实说，现在木叶村需要你的战斗力。

佐助余光掠过卷烟，迟疑了片刻伸手接过来，。

自找麻烦，这不像你的性格，佐助夹着吸烟卷的手随意的搭在沙发的边缘，斜着眼睛看着鹿丸，鹿丸拢住含在嘴里的香烟，点着后，扬手将打火机抛向佐助的方向。

鹿丸抬眸苦笑道，麻烦的事情已经够多，也不差这一件两件。

佐助点着香烟，深吸了一口，缓缓地吐出白色的烟雾。

现在的战况如何？

他看向窗外的夜空，漫不经心的提问道。

谈不上好，

鹿丸摇摇头。目光在房间里搜寻，遗憾的发展除了几个沾满体液的尴尬的性玩具，看见烟灰缸的影子，于是只好拽过购物袋折了几下，勉强弄成一个方盒的形状，将已经倾斜即将掉落的烟灰弹了进去。

没有缓和的迹象？

佐助透过白色的烟雾眯着眼睛审视着鹿丸。

鹿丸仰躺在折叠椅的靠背上，叹了口气，我明白你的意思，即便作为挑起事端的熊之国，十年的战争也无疑是场严重的内耗，更别说那些被迫加入的国家。

佐助没接话，只是扬着眉毛向前探身，将手里的烟灰弹进鹿丸手边的临时烟灰缸中。

鹿丸将烟灰缸向前推了推，接着说道：所以最近砂忍村提出与木叶联盟。

佐助根据这段时间对局势的了解，与砂忍村结盟，可以将木叶从举步维艰的局部当中解救出来，不论从哪方面想，都是有利而无弊，所以眼下鹿丸愁眉不展，让他明白结盟事情没那么简单。

我爱罗提出了什么条件？佐助问。

该怎么说呢，鹿丸咂咂嘴，倒也算不上刻意为难，毕竟结盟对于砂忍村同样是有利无弊，只不过鸣人这一关有点难过。

鸣人一向不是分不清是非的人。

佐助声音平平，但鹿丸听出其中透露出的信任，苦笑道，对方希望漩涡向日葵，就是鸣人的女儿，你之前应该有见过的，和他的养子新希成功。

所谓的政治婚姻。

佐助吸了口烟，他在那游历多年，所听所见，像这样的婚姻在上层当中并不罕见，婚姻很多时候是可以捆绑两个家最好的方式，到双方生产下共同的继承人，那么这种关系就更加的坚不可摧，到现在的战争结束，我爱罗采取这种方式因为双方的联盟多加一层保险，这很难定性成是出于恶意的，但是问题是现在涉及到了鸣人的女儿，佐助抬眸目光与鹿丸的撞在一起，鹿丸的目光告诉他们想到了一起。

鸣人是个在感情方面极为固执的男人，很难想象他舍弃一些感情，而去交换另一些东西。

佐助将烟蒂扬手丢进了桌下面的塑料垃圾桶里，问道：

鸣人怎么说？

鹿丸拿起放在床铺上的烟盒向佐助示意，佐助摇头拒绝，于是他自己抽出第二支。

他没给出正面回答，但多半很难同意，他这个人做事，你应该比我更了解。鹿丸扬了扬眉毛颇有些意味深长地说道。

确实。我能够想象到，他醒来发现你伙同他人，向他下药，并且放走了我，他多半会发狂似的大吼大叫，不过还好，火影塔的维修还可以来找大和。佐助扬起嘴角，调皮的说道。

忽然听见不苟言笑宇智波佐助开起玩笑，鹿丸张大嘴瞪圆眼睛，而看见他发傻的模样，佐助用手肘撑住沙发的把手，弯起眼睛，笑容又加深了几分。

这个男人确实是相当有魅力，不仅是顶尖级的忍者，还有一张教科书般端丽的脸孔，也难怪鸣人为他平生出众多糟心的是非。

直到意识到长时间住在对面的同期的脸盯着很不礼貌，鹿丸这才有点赶紧合上嘴，为了破除短暂的尴尬，鹿丸随口捡了个话，提问道。

如果是你的话，你会选择？

en？佐助发出疑问的鼻音。

我是说如果是你的女儿的话，我是说如果，你会选择让他去进行政治婚姻吗？

你会吗？佐助反问道。

鹿丸咬了咬嘴唇回答道。艰难的回答道，会。

我不会。佐助祝漫不经心的看着窗外回答道。

即便是意料之外的答案，但冲突的价值观还是在他的脸部表情上留下痕迹。

为什么？他问到。

因为我对木叶没有任何的感情，也没有一个追求和平的炽热的心，所以没有可能用木叶来要挟我。

如果鸣人要求你答应呢？鹿丸追问道。

佐助没吭声，但鹿丸却已经从沉默中得到答案。

不问他的事情吗？鹿丸透过缠绕着的烟气看着自己手指间的橘红。

谁，佐助扬起眉毛。

揣着明白装糊涂，这不像你的作风。鹿丸斜着眼睛打趣道。

没兴趣。佐助放松身体，靠在柔软的沙发靠背上，仰着头看着天花板。

鹿丸忽然笑了起来，咂咂嘴说道：不坦诚这一点倒是和以前一模一样。

说完了吗？

佐助皱起眉毛，不耐烦地打断他的话，你大费周章的来这里，如果只是为了和我叙旧的话，那就到此为止吧。

你这个人果然还是和原来一样，对，救你于危难当中的人也是这副冷淡的模样，我不苛求你说谢谢，但至少也不该给张苦脸。

鹿丸耸耸肩膀，刻意板着脸装出无可奈何的模样，我可是刻意来给你送衣服，没有衣服的话，就算你是木叶最强忍者，恐怕也没能力走出这扇铁门，鹿丸边说话边偷摸打量着佐助，如他所料，佐助的眉心果然拧得更紧，连呼出的气都显得粗糙了许多。鹿丸了解宇智波的暴脾气，所以及时就收敛了开玩笑态度，接着说道：

我想他的事情你应该已经了解，你们的事情我不愿意多插嘴，但是他这些年确实……

我们的谈话就到这里吧！

佐助粗暴地打断鹿丸的话，虽然坐在沙发上的姿势没有变，但无名指却无意识的持续的敲击沙发把手的手指。

我是时候该离开了，不仅是这件囚室，还有关于这里的一切。

你的意思是你要返回过去。

佐助没犹豫的点点头，鹿丸沉思了一会又问到。

你知道该怎么返回吗？

镜子，佐助简短的回答。

那你得到它了吗？

还没有，但是会很快。

面对笃定的口气，鹿丸叹了口气，

如果他不给你呢？ 鸣人不是笨到会被下药两次的人，而且如果你再和他接触的话，难保不会在……

鹿丸的话没有说完，因为他明白接下来的内容两个人心知肚明。

我会被关在这里，只上了他的当，我也不是笨到会两次上了他的当。

可是如果你们硬碰硬的话，会把木叶搞得一团糟，而且如果你真的削弱了鸣人的战斗力，得准这个时机熊之国入侵的话，那就不是关乎于你们两个的事情了，我们也算相处良久，我当然知道你并不像看上去的那么冷血。

鹿丸的话一针见血，而佐助也不可能不考虑其中的利害关系，于是佐助在沉思片刻后，只是说道。

我会想办法的。

鸣人醒过来的时候，眼前的视野还因为头脑的短暂晕眩而不断的摇晃，紧了紧眼睛，深呼出口气，才上眼前的白色天花板静止下来。

他支起上半身，环视四周，发现自己躺在火影办公室长沙发上。

短暂的纳闷过后，他逐渐回忆起在昏睡之前发生的事情。

鹿丸给他下了药！

大脑刚一得到这个认知，心里的闷火马上就冒了出来，并不是怀疑鹿丸会坑害他做出损害木叶的事情，只是对他那种耍手段的方式感到不满。

有什么事情不能好好的谈谈，难道我是那么不可理喻的人吗？在心里的愤愤不平的嗔怪，在注意到他准备离开前随手放在墙角的白色购物袋消失的时候，一瞬间清空。

鸣人转动身体，双脚落在地上，手肘撑在膝头上，脸色昏暗的盯着放在面前茶几上的玻璃水杯，水杯空着，只在杯底有浅浅的透明的一层，这是由贴在杯壁上水珠汇聚而成的。

已经感受不到设在囚室外面的结界的查克拉，鸣人觉得自己的胸口就像面前的水杯一样空荡荡的，他扭着头，看像弧形的落地玻璃，窗外万家灯火的夜景的上方悬浮着他疲惫的虚影。鸣人看着自己脸颊上的凹陷，除了头顶上的金色短发，似乎一切都和原来看上去不同了，办公室的文书工作像永动机持续不断的炸干它的生命力。

空气中响起轻微的拍打声，鸣人疑惑的看过去，金鱼正用尾巴轻轻的拍打着鱼缸，就是注意到鸣人在看着他，甩动着尾巴，摇动身体，透过玻璃鱼缸与鸣人相对峙。

喂，怎么沦落到被一只金鱼可怜？

鸣人哭笑不得的走过去，弯下身子，与金鱼对视，他注意到昏睡前撒进去的鱼时，还悬浮在鱼缸当中。

你怎么不吃？

鸣人用指甲敲了敲鱼缸，微笑着说道。

热带鱼店铺的老板说，这个味道是最好的，到底是他在糊弄我，还是你太挑嘴了，小佐。

小佐两个字刚从嘴里面说出来，鸣人觉得心脏抽搐了一下，疼得他嘴角不自觉地要向下垂。

你说……他会抛弃我，一个人离开吗？

鸣人努力地牵动着下垂的嘴角，虽然房间里空无一人，但他还是竭力的让自己的声音听上去是轻快的。

金鱼没吱声，吐出几个泡泡，仰着脑袋，摇着尾巴游到鱼缸的那一侧。

鹿丸走到人行横道的边缘，将手里烟头丢在石板地面踩灭，然后捡起来丢进路灯旁边垃圾桶不可回收的格子里，他提起衬衫的前襟抽动，鼻子嗅了嗅，刺鼻的烟味让他皱起眉头。

看来回家又要挨骂了。一想到手局的咆哮脸，鹿丸下意识的抖了抖肩膀，他将手伸进夹克的里兜，握着干瘪的烟盒，鹿丸连连的叹气。

而就在这时，他注意到一抹金色的影子在面前的屋脊上快速地掠过，鹿丸的目光顺着人影追了过去，身影一眨眼就不见了，但就光凭这个速度，和那头灿烂的金色鹿丸就能判断那个人是七代目漩涡鸣人没错了。

本以为药效可以维持的更久，至少可以让他熬过这个疲惫的夜晚，但看来他是别想过的安生，鼻尖略过关东煮的香气，鹿丸收回目光，然后顺着香气的方向看过去，红色棚子的小食车，泡着关东煮的格子正源源不断的冒着热气，鹿丸嗅着香气，搓了搓冻凉的手，走了过去。

刚一踏进建筑物的大门，鸣人的心就按捺不住地狂跳起来，他压住粗重的呼吸，一步一步的往地下室走去，虽然清楚的知道，周围一个人也没有，但不知为何还是有种想要小心翼翼的感觉。

鸣人已经叫人维修过建筑物的供暖设备，所以空气中飘动着淡淡的令人舒适的暖意，鸣人站在紧闭的铁门之前，眼睛一直生着锈的圆形金属门把手，他应该把门打开，但有种力量一直扯着他的手抬不起来，心脏如同失速般地跳动着，呕吐感顶在他的喉咙里。

他拿出十二万分的意志力，才压下转身逃跑的冲动，然后抬起几乎麻木的手臂，机械地转动开门。

刚一打开门，就有种凉风扑面而来，他拾眼看过去，焊着铁栏杆的窗户玻璃碎一角，说不定是被哪个顽皮的孩子用石头击碎的，鸣人心想，嘴角扬起轻笑，收回目光的同时注意到水泥地板上，粉色振动棒旁边的纸折烟灰缸，灰色的烟灰将白纸烫出了几个焦边黑洞。

原来佐助也会抽烟？

鸣人本来对吸烟是排斥的态度，但一想到佐助夹着烟卷吞吐的模样，有种异样的新奇感，他在烟灰缸的旁边蹲下来，指头在用留有咬痕的烟蒂当中左右扒拉着，直到眼睛忽然一亮，小心翼翼的检出其中的一只，卷烟没有燃尽，烟蒂前面还留了一小截白色，鸣人毫不犹豫地将它吊在嘴里，烟蒂还保留着唾液的潮湿感，不习惯的烟雾味道流进喉咙里，鸣人本能地吭吭地咳嗽了两声，却没有让烟蒂从嘴里掉出来。

鸣人坐在床铺上，无聊的一边还是空荡荡房间，一边把玩着随手从地上捡起的粉红震动棒，拇指滑到开关的位置不经意按下去，伴随着风铃的声音，干涸的物质纷纷的掉落在地板上。

他离开了，就像一场春梦，来过又像从没来过……


End file.
